Learning to Fly
by EmersonianReliant
Summary: "Are all Scots this stubborn?" Morgan mimicked matching his tone. "Get on the broom." Wood demanded. "Get lost! I'd much rather get eaten by any rabid lake kelpie I might come upon than share a broom with you. " Reid said as she started down the lane. Even if she had wanted to she couldn't fly again and she refused to break down in front of Oliver Wood of all people.
1. Celidon Hamlet

**Disclaimer**: The magical world of Harry Potter and all of its people, places and things belong to JK Rowling, I borrow them for mere entertainment.

**Description**: Morgan Reid is an American witch sent to Scotland to live with her elderly grandfather. Navigating a new school, a rocky relationship with Hogwarts favorite quidditch fanatic Oliver Wood, and the traumatic deaths of her father and brother, can Morgan overcome her past to make something of her future? Oliver/OC Animagus

* * *

**Chapter One: Celidon Hamlet**

"Last call for U.S. Airways Flight 187 Logan to Heathrow Airport. Last call." The man at the ticket counter said over the intercom system as he ushered Morgana Reid through the wide metal door towards the plane. A small hope filled her and she turned to look back just once at her mother's petite frame, eager to see just a sheen of apprehension, but the glance only confirmed the truth.

Though she was physically standing behind the glass, waving despondently at her daughter, Angela Reid was gone. The sad frown plastered over her mother's face might have fooled others, but Morgan knew better than to interpret it as either regret or grief. There was no emotion behind her mother's hollow eyes; just a vast emptiness. Morgan was being sent away and though she didn't want to leave her mother alone, in the long run it was the best for them both. Her mother wanted to forget. Forget her husband, her son, magic, their lives together; everything that had been taken from them. It been months since the accident and though Morgan begged for her mother's tears to end, once they had all that remained was the silence between them. She'd hated that even more.

Morgan bit her lip, holding back the resentment that filled her thoughts. If her mother could forget, she could too. She must. Morgan snapped her head back towards the gray corridor and walked decidedly down the ramp towards a blank slate...

* * *

The shuttle bus roared way from the curb in puff of exhaust, leaving Morgan standing contemplatively on the sidewalk with her backpack and two suitcases. There'd been no greeting at the airport. Her grandfather was far too old to make the long trip to London so instead Morgan was grumpily making her way towards the nearest floo network. She looked up at the ragged emblem of a grimy pub. The Leaky Cauldron was a dirty Tudor, aged and rough around the edges. It surprised her that her grandfather had described this to her as one of the busiest gateways between muggle London and the wizarding world. _Really? This is it?_ Morgan pondered to herself as she pulled out the parchment from her grandfather's letter to confirm the address. She scanned skeptically at her directions but '_107 Charing Cross Road'_ was written in perfectly looped penmanship. This was the correct address. Rattling forward with her luggage Morgan entered unknowingly.

The inside was dark and dingy; numerous oil lamps on tables and ceiling chandeliers provided minimal lighting. The tired grey walls were littered with moving photos and pictures that stared out at the small number of customers huddled over their meals at long wooden tables. Dressed in muggle clothes, the owner glanced at her warily quizzically until Morgan pointed towards the empty fireplace and he nodded politely. Morgan's eyes searched around the edges of the great stone hearth before they settled on small terracotta pot filled with powder. Reaching in, she cupped a handful of floo powder in her hands before stepping into the fireplace. She turned around and threw the powder forcefully onto the stone. Instantly, a cool emerald shade of flames enveloped her. She loudly pronounced her final destination. "Eideard Reid, Celidon Hamlet, Scotland."

* * *

Morgan was spat out into a small kitchen in a gust of soot. With a suffocating cough she tried to wave away the black chimney ash hanging in the air around her. "Dreadful sorry, love," came a thick Scottish accent and a helping hand as Eideard Reid, Morgan's grandfather, came scuttling over. Waving away the dust from the air with a thin wrinkled hand, he leant forward to brush the dust from Morgan's shoulder.

"I'm nae used tae company. Ah don't think that chimney's bin cleaned in years. Ah should've had ye come by wey o' th' neighbors next door. Nae muckle ta ye noo is it?" Her grandfather jabbered incessantly in his low gruff voice. "Let's have a keek at ye." Eideard commanded.

Morgan coughed once more, before swinging her face upwards shifting her bangs up out of her face with a flick. Standing up a little straighter for inspection her grandfather brushed the dirt of the edge of her nose.

"Och haven't ye grown. I've nae seen ye since ye wur a wee bit o' a thing. Merlin ye've gaen 'n sprouted on me." He said as Morgan tried desperately to follow his pronunciation.

Morgan had not seen her grandfather since she was five and barely even recognized him at first glance. Grandpa Eideard had never approved of her muggle mother and after they moved to America, feeling slighted, he'd refused to see the family. Morgan's parents rarely spoke of the Reids. The only contact she'd had with her grandparents had been yearly Christmas cards and even those had stopped when her grandmother had died three years earlier. Now at sixteen Morgan would be living with Eideard. A man she barely awkward under his gaze, she just nodded numbly to his observations.

"Ye've git yer Grandma's eyes. Aye Morvyn woulda bin right proud tae see it." With a quick spell her grandfather finally whisked away the dust so that Morgan could in finally see the room clearly.

She'd landed in the cottage's small kitchen. White stone walls met grey blue county cabinets and open shelves cluttered with mismatched dishes, kitchen wares, and knickknacks. The only cooktop was small metal wood stove that stood directly next to the fireplace. It gave off a steady heat that filled the small area with a cozy feeling. Now that the dust had been whisked away, Morgan recognized the faint scent of floral herbs wafting from the drying tea bunches hung by the panned glass window. A small table with two tea cups sat in the center taking up the majority of room in the space. Behind them a small tea kettle whistled.

"Juist in time." Grandpa Reid said with a swish and a flick of his wand, lifting the kettle off the stove.

"Hand me those tea cups, lass." Morgan let go of her tight grip on her luggage and turned behind to the shelf above the hearth. She nabbed two floral patterned porcelain cups and handed them over. Her grandfather put two tea infusers in the cups and poured in the steaming hot water. "Now let's let that steep awhile 'n ah show ye ta yer room."

Morgan followed him awkwardly, trying to navigate her luggage through the cramped and cluttered cottage. The kitchen gave way to a living room with a narrow hand painted spiral staircase. "Now mah room is in the back o' th' hoose. Ye'll be sleeping up 'ere in yer gran's study." Grandfather Reid mentioned towards the stairs.

"Oh let me hulp ye wi' those lass." The bags suddenly lifted into the air following Grandpa's slow trudge up the tight spiral stair case. "Now this used tae be yer da's room. Yer grandma stairted usin' it as a study whin he up 'n left us. It's nae been touched since she passed on. I've hadn't had th' time ta clean it up yit." Her grandfather walked over to the windows and a cloud of dust was visible as he pulled back some yellow curtains to allow the fading sunlight of the day to peek through the dusty windows.

Nana Morvyn had been a naturalist, studying herbology and magizoology most of her life. Her office reflected that dedication. The off-white grey stone room, was chock full of bookshelves that ran along the rooms few walls that were not eaved. The furniture was sparse. A small desk took up the only space next to the rooms windows; stacked with yellowed papers and files filled with charts and etchings of plant life. A lumpy white iron twin bed was in the corner along with some other sparse furniture. Morgan wondered if that was the same bed her father had slept on as boy. Judging by its looks, it wouldn't have surprised her.

"Ah know it's nae much, bit ye won't be 'ere lang afore ye'll be aff ta school. Ye're welcome tae chuck out whit ye don't need. In th' front thare ye'll find a bath. Th' trunk there's bin emptied oot fur a' ye things." He mentioned pointing around the small scattered space. "Why don't ye settle in, I'll be back in few wi a cuppa of valerian, freshly dried, it'll hulp ye relax."

Feeling out-of-place, Morgan looked around the attic grimly as she placed her backpack on the floor next to her bed. As she sat down, the worn springs of the mattress creaked their displeasure. She sighed, even the bed was telling her she didn't belong there.

The room was hardly what one might call spacious. The wooden slanted ceilings provided a few too many awkward curves that seemed to drag the ceiling down upon her. Yet, as small as it was, Morgan had to admit (rather reluctantly) that it was cozier than the rest of the house and at least it is well-lit. Morgan looked out the window at her first view of Scotland. Outside was a lush green yard that stood out brightly from the hazy sky. Though it wasn't grey out, the sun was still hidden behind a thin layer of clouds. In the distance she could see rolling hills and jagged peaks pushing up from a varied landscape. Her grandfathers house was attached to a larger one that he rented out. From the toys littering the yard they shared, it was clear that the neighbors must have children. "It's not what it looks likes in pictures." Morgan grumbled to herself.

The mood was quiet as she looked out. Overall the neighborhood seemed that way, shut off, quiet, and totally lifeless. Morgan turned and looked at the small night table beside the bed. Her grandfather had placed a small framed photo there. A chubby smile waved back as it floated on a broomstick against a grey Scottish sky. As she recognized the face, the air began to feel tight and thin. Morgan's breath was haggard. Unwilling to stand the pressure pushing in on her chest, she heaved the baggage on to the bed ran down the stairs making as much noise as possible to accompany her as she outran the silence that lingered in her memory.

* * *

The valerian oil her grandfather added made the tea weak and bitter to Morgan's distaste. Sitting with her grandfather in the kitchen, she swallowed in polite gulps as her grandfather described the village. Thankfully, Morgan was surprised to feel the effects of the tea slowly weaning the anxious pressure pressing down upon her lungs.

"This stretch o' road on th' loch 'ere that the cottage is on what we call Celidon Hamlet. Doon tae th' peninsula is a' wizarding folk, though maist o' us are getting on in years. A' th' young folk left fur Inverness lang ago." Grandpa Reid said before taking a sip. Thare are a few children around. A lad aboot yer age lives next door. Ye'll catch up wi' him th'morra, I've awready promised th' family we'd sup wi' thaim efter ye'd gotten settled. Thair guid fowk if ye need anythin' be sure tae ask thaim.

Now ta set a few rules. I'm nae yer pa 'n I'm nae aff tae to try tae be. Ye're sixteen, mair than auld enough tae know right from wrong 'n tak' th' consequences fur those actions. However, thare are still a few things ah won't abide. Na flooing around th' country. Yer da used tae juist go popping aroond the whole isle whenever th' mood struck 'em. Bade wi' th' village less ye've asked expressed permission. Git it?"

He chided looking for a response. Morgan gave a quick nod.

'Second na moping aboot. There's nay worse than an idle heart. If ye don't hae anythin' to do I'll recruit ye tae hulp me in th' herb gardens or wi' mah patients."

"There's not even anything to do-"

"Och teens are a' th' identical. Ye ain't even bin oot th' front door! How kin ye complain aboot not having anythin' to do? Go fur a walk! There's a community center doon th' muggle village ye can go tae, or ye tak' a boat oot on th' loch. Th' launch is doon th' path there. There's even an auld broom of yer da's in th' shed, 'n glory if yer rooms na filled ta th' brim with books. Ah even put the radio up there-"

Moran nodded exasperated, her eyes rolled quietly to the floor. Reading was not her idea of summer activities.

"Third, dinner's at six every day. Don't be late."

"Yes sir."

"Good that's settled. Noow it's a'most seven. How aboot a quick sandwich afore bed? Ye must be exhausted."

Morgan nodded once more despondently.

How had this become her life?

* * *

**A/N:** Please, please, please **Read** and then more importantly **Review. **I welcome criticism or feedback. If Grandpa's scottish accent is too much, let me know and I'll go back and edit it out.

I'm trying to write close to the books, so there will be the 90's references in the story. Historically authenticity is important right?! Yeah I know _whatever. _

ps. If your personally offended by my lack of decent grammar, I'm looking for a Beta Reader ::hint hint wink wink nudge nudge::


	2. The Boy Next Door

** Disclaimer: **The world of Harry Potter and the all the amazing things in it belong to JK Rowling. All the others to me!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Boy Next Door**

"MORGANA! MORGANA!" A raspy voice bellowed from down the stairs. Morgan rolled over in the musty blankets to stare at her alarm clock. Shutting her eyes irritated, she turned over on her back once more to stare at the slanted wooden eves. It was only eight o'clock and it wasn't even eastern standard time. It was only three in the morning in Massachusetts.

"MORGANA!" the voice persisted.

"WHAT?" Morgan responded grouchily.

"It's awready 8 o'clock! Ah don't tolerate lying in! Yer breakfast is getting' cold!" The voice scolded once more.

Eyes opening one at time attempting to find her bearing's she finally recognized the voice as her grandfathers.

"MORGANA?" Grandpa Reid called once more.

"COMING!" she groaned as she flipped off the covers. Morgan sat slowly and rubbed her eyes not even bothering to stifle a yawn. She swung herself out of bed and bounded down the stairs.

Grandpa Reid was fully dressed in brilliant scarlet robes, doing dishes in the sink. On the table was a place setting and she peered down at bowl of porridge and side of some black indistinguishable circular meat, beans, and a piece of toast.

Morgan sat warily, sinking a spoon into the thick oat mess. She pushed it around cringing at the texture behind her grandfather's back. "Do you have any sugar or cinnamon?" She asked hopefully, her appetite waning.

"Whit dinnae ye like it?"

"It's just a little bland. My mom normally gets the apple cinnamon oatmeal in the package."

"Ye won't be eaten anythin' that comes from a package in mah hoose. Ah made this fresh juist last night. If ye need it though, th' sugar's in th' bowl lass." Looking up she saw a sugar bowl in the middle of the circular table and grabbed for it.

Morgan heaped a few large spoonfuls into the mixture, staring distastefully at the sticky texture as she mixed it around. Glancing at the side dish she looked at the black meat thoughtfully. "What is this?"

"Black Pudding." Grandpa said looking back. "Can't believe yer da ne'er made ye any."

"This doesn't look like any pudding I've ever heard of." Morgan mentioned, curiously poking it.

"Tis juist sausage wi' oats 'n a bit o' pig blood fur color."

Morgan gulped down the rising spoonful of porridge that was biting back. "You mean that this black stuff is all blood?"

"Don't scoff at it till ye huv a go a' it love. Tis only natural. Waste nae, want nae, yer grandma always said." Grandpa chided.

Morgan shook her head, pushing the plate away. "I'm not really that hungry. Jet lag and all" She explained grabbing the toast and standing up rapidly to go back upstairs. "I'm just going to go get showered. "

"Hauld yer horses," Morgan turned her head waiting to be called back to the table, but all Grandpa said was "Ah'll be gaen a' day. I'm th' healer fur th' villages in the surrounding area sae I'm aff ta see a few patients. Ah telt th' laddie next door tae come 'n take ye to the community center. He'll mak' sure they git ye a pass ta the' rec center 'n that thaere muggle library. He'll be by aroond nine. I've knewn him his whole life, he'll likelie just donder right in sae don't git startled."

"Yes sir." Morgan responded before escaping up the stairs.

* * *

Morgan rubbed her head tenderly as she nursed the bruise slowly forming. _What kind of shower had eaves?_ Thank Merlin she wasn't taller or it would have been entirely impossible to clean up at all.

Dressed in a summer dress and her familiar worn combat boots, Morgan stared out at the jade covered lawn and gardens in the backyard. In the house she heard not a sound.

_Damn it's quiet here._ Morgan thought. She hated silence more than anything. It reminded her of the new void in her life that she wouldn't allow herself to acknowledge. Silence allowed the void to fill with painful memories and emotions that Morgan had long since tried to bury; feelings and realizations that she refused to face.

She shook herself out of her own trance. Looking around the room she spotted a bright orange radio laying beneath piles of papers. She looked around both sides for a cord but couldn't find one. Morgan shrugged, figuring it must be magical and simply turned on the power.

Horrific loud static buzzed through her room. She covered her ears quickly and quickly fumbled for the volume.

"Damn that's loud." _Grandpa Eideard must be deaf._ Morgan tuned around for a station met consistently by static. "When was this made? 1950? There's got to be a scan button on this sucker." She grumbled until finally she found a clear signal.

_This is WWN and your listening to our wacky weekday wizarding roundup. Here's your host. DJ Glenda Chittock: Hello Highlands, lowlands, and all those loch loving witches in between let's get ready to rock 'n roll. Next up on our count down is a new favorite by the Weird Sisters. Do the Hippogriff._

Through the small radio came a steady bass beat and Morgan began to slowly nod her head to the rhythm With a growing satisfied grin she flicked the volume back on full blast as Jarvis Cocker's gravel voice commanded and her body obeyed.

_spin around like a crazy elf  
dancing by himself  
boogie down like a unicorn  
don't stop until the break of dawn  
put your hands up in the air like an ogre just don't care_

* * *

Next door, Oliver Wood was enveloped in a _Beating the Bludgers-A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch;_ taking furious notes in his captain's ledger of various advanced tricks and plays he would have the team learn this year. He'd read the book dozens of times but he always found new insight. As head of the Gryffindor quidditch team, this year would be his last to finally secure the Quidditch Cup; a feat he'd been grasping at his past six years at Hogwarts. It's not like they didn't have the talent, he'd collected one of the finest teams the school had seen in years but they couldn't seem to bring home the prize. This year Oliver was taking no chances. His team would be the most knowledgeable, the most prepared, the most fit team around if he had to up the ante to two-a-days every week for the entire fall term.

All of sudden, a loud noise started thumping through the wall in front of his desk. Gradually it was getting louder and louder until he could make out the clear rhythmic pulse of the Weird Sisters. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 8:35 in the morning. Who could be making so much racket. Oliver thought confused before he remembered…It must be Grandpa Reid's granddaughter.

_Americans_ he thought annoyed. Oliver had known the elderly man next door all his life and looked upon as essentially his own grandfather. When he'd asked him to kindly show her granddaughter around town Oliver had begrudgingly agreed. Now he had 25 minutes before he had to take this girl to the village and she was going to interrupt his planning session with this racket? No this was not going to work. Oliver pushed himself off the chair and ran down the stairs towards Grandpa Reid's House

* * *

There was something special about music for Morgan that allowed her to get completely lost; like an out-of-body experience was pumping out of the speakers fueling an urge to let everything go. She put her hands up in a triumph as the musical climax to the chorus erupted. Jumping around Morgan shook her head back letting her long hair whip back and forth.

_can you dance like a hippogriff ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma  
flying off from a cliff ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma  
swooping down to the ground ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma  
wiggle around and around and around and around ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma_

Morgan fist pumped in the air widely. Twisting around she allowed the Weird Sisters to take over her dance direction as she followed the words goofily. Unaware of the boy wandering in through the garden door...

* * *

Oliver trudged angrily over the faded oriental rug towards the spiral staircase. _Seriously, what was she doing up there? The whole loch could probably hear this!_ He griped to himself.

"Hello! Can you turn it down! HELLO!" Oliver called up the stairs but to no avail, his voice muffled by the music.

Frown in place, he walked up a few steeps peering into the room through the rails to see a brown-haired girl dancing wildly around. She was dressed like a muggle in chunky black combat boots and a distressed floral baby doll dress that swung with every jump and sway. Facing the window away from the stairs, she was rocking out to the music in wild abandon. Oliver gave out a shocked chortle, aghast at her moves as she followed the commands of music. Anger and purpose forgotten, Oliver was memorized by the scene.

_move around like a scary ghost  
spooking themselves the most  
shake your booty like in pain _

_again and again and again _

"Crikey," Oliver's eyes widened. He ducked down for a second afraid she might have heard him. Thankfully the show continued

_get it on like an angry spectre who's definitely out to get ya  
stamp your feet like a leprechaun  
get it on, get it on_

_can you dance like a hippogriff ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma  
flying off from a cliff ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma  
swooping down to the ground ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma  
wiggle around and around and around and around ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma ma-ma-ma_

Morgan spun around and around playing an invisible air guitar, completely obvious to the boy peeking curiously up the stairwell at her antics as she began to sing along loudly.

_yeah yeah yeah ooh come on  
ooh you gotta move it  
like a groovy creature, creature of the night  
that's right a creature of the night  
well do you feel alright, i feel alright  
*howl*_

Morgan threw back her head and gave a loud howl towards the ceiling but trailed of as her eyes suddenly fixed upon the room's added occupant.

"Holy hell! Who the fuck are you?!" She asked her body coming to a complete standstill as she stood facing him in complete shock.

Her eyes took in the sight of a tall brawny boy in a charcoal grey sweater standing at the top stairwell with amused smile planted across his long angular face. His brown hair was cut short military style and though she could tell he was trying hard to laugh he couldn't rid himself of the amusement evident in his large brown eyes. He tried unsuccessfully to say something but she couldn't hear over the radio and he pointed to his ears indicating that he had also not heard her.

"WHAT?' Morgan screamed confused before she swiftly turned down the music to a low murmur. "Who are you?" She demanded again angrily as she pointing wand agitatedly at the new comer.

The boy held his hands up in an easy-going surrender. "I'm Oliver Wood I live next door," he mentioned carefully. "Grandpa Reid said tae show ye round th' village. Said ye'd be expecting me."

"You weren't supposed to be here until 9." Morgan said. Slightly out of breath she tried to push her bangs out of her face as she dropped her wand on her bed.

He spoke in brogue similar to her grandfather though it wasn't half as hard to understand "Weel, mah room's right on th' other side of that wall. Since our houses are connected. Ah was doing some research 'n ah heard this racket. (Stone' not very forgiving ye know) Figured ye were definitely awake and ready so why not get an early start." Oliver said omitting the part where he'd come over to yell at her.

By this point Morgan's normally pinkish toned skin had turned unnaturally red. She tucked her long reddish-brown tresses awkwardly behind her ears and nodded. "Yeah ..right. Um.. sorry about the noise.. and that" She gestured vaguely to the middle of the room where she had been dancing. "I didn't think that anyone was around."

"No worries. At least it wasn't Screechsnap. The band is dead awful." Oliver offered. In fact, he realized he wasn't bothered at all anymore. He'd readily enjoyed watching this American girl jumping around the room. Oliver felt a bit of awe actually. She wasn't at all what he imagined Grandpa Reid granddaughter would be like.

Instead of Grandpa's stout frame, Morgana looked taller more athletically built, long and lean, though still shorter than most girls her age. She had a bright smile and large doe eyes framed with long lashes. Pretty enough by most boy's standards.

"God didn't your mother ever teach you to knock?"

* * *

**A/N:** In case you feel inspired to listen/dance yourselves:

**Do the Hippogriff**:

watch?v=9tNUAumvfzg

**Read and Review pretty pretty please!**


	3. Nothing Entertaining About Quidditch

**Chapter 3: Nothing Entertaining About Quidditch**

* * *

The road to the hamlet was a straight dirt road that ran around the lake. Alongside it were nestled a row of ancient looking cottages all facing outward towards the shining waters. It was late August and though the weather was mildly warm, the breeze from the lake made weather seem far more fall like anything.

"Does it ever warm up here?" Morgan asked Oliver hopefully.

"Not really," Oliver replied, "but it's ne'er particularly cold either. I guess that's the trade aff."

"Everything about this place is boring even the weather." Morgan said as she observed the grey cloudy sky. All morning the clouds had hovered over the loch making the sun impossible to see.

"Aye, Celidon Hamlet's nae the most exciting place in the world." He admitted

"-At last some honesty!" Morgan butted in.

"BUT, what it lacks in excitement it makes up for in tranquility. Tis the perfect place to relax 'n enjoy the outdoors."

"Who am I Thoreau? I could have done that without leaving Massachusetts." She scoffed.

Oliver looked at her strangely but she just sighed. "Muggle reference."

"Yer grandfathers a wizard but ye're part muggle…?"

"Mother muggle, father wizard. Not that it really mattered in the states. Muggles and wizard society is a little more interconnected than here. We're still required to take basic muggle school courses like American literature. Don't you do that here? " Morgan explained.

Oliver shook his head. "Ah was home schooled 'til ah went Hogwarts. Th' MacCouls go tae school in th' village but they all stop once they get their letters.'

"Don't you interact with Muggles often though, I mean you obviously got to the village right?"

"Aye, ah do, but ta be honest ah don't have any friends that are muggle. Things get complicated quick when ye have ta hide everything aboot yer life at home ya know?"

"Yeah, I do." Morgan said softly. "That's actually why my parents moved us to the states. There's a really big community of people that have muggle parents. It made it easier for my mom."

Oliver nodded as they headed over a small stone bridge into town.

"This bridge connects the wizard hamlet wi' the rest o' the village. It's enchanted so muggles dinnat cross it. So no broom flying after this point is th' general rule."

"Got it" Morgan stopped and looked down at river below. That wouldn't be too hard since she didn't use them anymore. "This bridge is incredible." She said carefully changing the subject. It was round forming an almost perfect circle as it came out of the water.

"It's just a bridge." Oliver said with a shrug.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Guys just don't understand how to appreciate beautiful things."

"'N girls just like to make sweeping generalizations"

"Touché Oliver. Touché." Morgan said smiling as she followed him over the ancient stone pathway.

* * *

"Well this is yer new badge" Oliver said shaking the pool pass in front of her until she took it. "The pool's this way. There's a muggle sports arena that way and some muggle training equipment. Pretty standard stuff. "

"Do you come here often?"

"Nae really, ah come tae swim laps in the morn but ah do most o' mah training back in the hamlet at the pitch. Ah don't play muggle sports."

"The pitch?" Morgan's eyes said growing big. An anxious feeling returned in her chest with just the meager mention of the word.

"Aye, the quidditch pitch, Do ye play? I spend at least three hours a day practicing-"

"No." She answered quickly. Her brown eyes showed the briefest signs of a grave sadness, though it stayed only as long as the quickest blink, forcing Oliver to believe that it had all been in his head as she avoided her eyes.

"It's not really played where I'm from." Morgan added quickly. She could feel the anxious beat of her heart as a familiar panic filled her. She fingered an amulet that she wore around her neck nervously.

"Really, ah heard 'twas popular in America-"

"Well, it's not, you've heard wrong." Morgan said curtly. _He didn't know. He'd never been there_. She thought. Her mouth felt dry and a nauseous feeling grew in the bit of her stomach.

Wood didn't notice her short tone or her sudden paleness and continued on with his favorite subject eagerly, "Well ah can tell ye all aboot it, I'm actually Captain of a house team. It's really a fascinating game. There's three chasers who throw the ball, one bloke who blocks them, the keeper…that's me o' course…two bludgers-"

"I know how to play, I just don't like it." Morgan stated monotonously as she shrugged it off. She was struggling to stay in control of her breathing as her chest tightened "What time does the pool open anyways? I like to work out early or I won't bother at all." Morgan asked as she turned to stare at the bulletin board schedule. She wanted to think of anything but quidditch; anything but.

"Whit do ye mean ye don't lik' quidditch?!" Oliver asked skeptically, still hung up on her previous statement, his accent getting thicker with agitation. "That's ridiculous everyone likes Quidditch! It's th' universal sport. There's absolutely nothing lik' flying-"

"Well, I don't! There's nothing wrong with that." Morgan countered finally turning towards him, startled and somewhat confused by his attitude. She folded her hands defensively in front of her and turned and walked out to the building. Her breathing ragged, the familiar numbness in her fingers was back. She didn't want to fall apart here, in front of this stranger.

"There's EVERYTHING wrong wi' it!" Oliver said following her out to the deserted street. "I mean whit specifically don't ye like aboot it? It's fast past, intellectual-"

Oliver's words formed an explosion of emotions and her words leaped lethally from her mouth in a dangerous voice as the turned on her heel seething. "WHO CARES? It's just a silly game where people ride around on a stick throwing a piece of rounded wood into a circular hole? A FIVE year-old could do that! There is absolutely nothing and I mean NOTHING entertaining about quidditch!" Morgan countered not really fighting with Wood but her own memories, her own past haunting her present.

A year ago Morgan might have been the one arguing Wood's same point. She'd learned the hard way that she was wrong then, just as he was wrong now. Quidditch was just a game.

"NOTHING ENTERTAINING ABOOT QUIDDITCH?!" Oliver repeated shocked at the words had actually come out of her mouth. "Whit the bloody hell dae ye know? Quidditch is a far muir demanding than any muggle sport that ye play like….foot… what ye macall it! Who names a sport after feet anyways? That juist proves mah point."

Morgan's patience, though typically short, broke entirely and she raised her voice. "First of all, its soccer you twit! Only dense British people, like you, call it football. Secondly, for your information I don't play! Not that it should matter! Muggle sports are just as challenging you bigoted jerk. Besides what the hell is quidditch supposed to be named after? A 'quidd'? THAT'S NOT EVEN A WORD! At least football is logical association"

"I'm Scottish NAE British. Monumental difference! 'N th' word's based on where it in originated! QUEERDITCH MARSH!" He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh even better! It's named after QUEERS? A DITCH?" Morgan had stopped thinking and was responding in pure anger hoping to offend him as much as she had offended her.

"It's a marsh! Th' first pitch known in human history. IT'S NOT BLOODY NAMED AFTER QUEERS!"

"Whatever! Believe what you want but go find yourself a new person to brainwash cause I'm not going to stand here and let you bludger the crap out of me with your irrational interpretations!" Morgan said her voice wavering out of control before she turned and fled down the street

"Bludger! Ha! See a universal part of the English language! Ye can't avoid it" Oliver called after her.

Though affected by Morgan's emotional reaction, Wood made no effort to stop her as she disappeared into the crowd going the wrong direction. _Let her get lost in village by herself. She wouldn't take advice from me anyways_. He thought a little guiltily, still glaring unconsciously at the space she had just previously occupied. _Nothing entertaining about quidditch! HA_!

* * *

Morgan ran down the street and drew deep ragged breaths as tears began to fall involuntarily. She put her shaking hands on her chest as she tried to catch a breath, resting against the wall of a nearby house. A suffocating pressure was pressing down upon her.

"_Was it worth it? It was just a game!_" her mother's cries ringing in her ears.

Morgan choked on a breath as her body collapsed towards the ground. She tried to calm herself tried to gain control but it wasn't helping. The images and memories were sliding through her brain at a rapid rate.

_A limp hand was clutched lifelessly in her own grip before being ripped away. Tears fell from her face as she begged not be separated. She fought the anonymous figures as they floated the body away. Looking down she saw scarlet thick blood staining her palms. Was this hers or his?_

Morgan wiped her hands on her smooth fabric of her dress. The cool fabric slipping between her fingers reminded where she was. It wasn't real. Morgan closed her eyes, her body feeling the familiar desperation setting in. Slipping she tried hard to gain control of her breathing. With a deep intake of air she started counting down from 100. Trying to match each breath to each second, her mind tried to combat the tide of emotions. She sat that way crouched in the alley, slumped against the wall eyes tight for a few minutes until slowly she started to regain composure.

Wiping the traitorous tears from her eyes Morgan slowly rose as reality came back into perspective. Dizzy and dazed she struggled to get her bearings. Looking around, she finally remembered where she was. Morgan felt embarrassment seep into her consciousness.

_Merlin, have I really cracked? _She thought. _Is this really my life?_ _Why can't I wake up from this nightmare?_

This was only the third attack, but the recollections were getting more vivid and the boundaries between reality and the past were becoming harder to distinguish each time. Morgan was starting to relive those moments more often; their last moments on earth.

Unbeknownst to Oliver and few others, were the deaths of Neal Reid and his son, Arran, a little less than a year before in quidditch accident. Morgan, once a chaser for the Salem Witches, had been gearing up for a league trip to the American Junior National Cup. Frantic to perform well in front of recruiters, she had conned her family into helping her practice in the middle of a hurricane. In that deserted field, everything changed for the Reid family. Morgan had taken the responsibility, blaming herself for the untimely deaths of her brother and father; her own mother never bothering to refute it.

Since that fateful day, Morgan had not been on a broom. She'd quit the team the next day, despite urgings by several former coaches and friends. Morgan didn't give herself the opportunity to grieve, she was too busy helping her mother. Mrs. Reid spent months shut inside the house, unable to get the motivation to leave her bed. No matter what Morgan tried, her mother's depression hadn't improved. In fact, just her presence alone seemed to make the situation worse.

They argued constantly over whether Morgan would be allowed to continue her magical studies. Her mother's only lucid decision was to send Morgan to Scotland to be near her magical family. Morgan had been against it from the start, but in the end, even she could see that her mom wasn't capable of being a mother anymore. So here she was, wandering alone through a foreign village, 3000 miles from the only home she'd ever known, arguing with Oliver Wood about the entertainment value of quidditch. If only he knew maybe he would understand.

_Fat Chance_.

In truth, while it was hardly Oliver's fault that he couldn't understand her clear aversion to the sport and its history in her family, he clearly wasn't a boy who listened to rational thought where quidditch was involved.

'_Either way he should have understood. THERE is more to life than quidditch. Just because Wood is blinded by his obsessions doesn't mean that everyone else has to be_. _Telling me that I couldn't dislike quidditch? I'm sure there were plenty competent wizards out there who would deny liking _it' Morgan ranted to herself as she started back towards the hamlet growing more incensed with every step. She refused to become the object of his pity. She was stronger than this.

* * *

To keep her mind busy, Morgan spent the rest of the afternoon organizing and cleaning the small attic study. Most of the papers were notes about various animal and fauna life in the highlands. She considered throwing most of it out but thought better of it. Instead, she found an Everlast wizarding trunk beneath some boxes and started to load her grandmother's research in to the bottomless chest. After a few hours, she'd finally managed to uncover most of the floor. With a heave, she lifted the last of files off the ground. However as she walked over to deposit them into the trunk, something fell out on to the floor. Morgan leaned over to pick up a small leather-covered book.

Opening the front cover, the first page was inked an intricate Celtic symbol. Her hands wandered over the intricate hand-drawn lines melding the image of man and a whimsical bird. The feathers of the bird made intricate cross hatches with the robes of the man creating an interconnected bond between the two beings. At the bottom in calligraphy was written _Animagus: Search for Inner Truth_. Morgan sat down on the bed curious as she flipped to the next page.

_May 17, 1951._

_I have always been of the idea that man and beast are not as dissimilar as one might think. For mankind's entire existence the two have been intertwined by nature; what one does naturally affects the other. Yet, as wizards and humans we've always put ourselves above nature. We hold our gifts over the heads of the non-magical, the non-wand carrying because our gift are 'superior.'_

_It is only fair to arrive at these assumptions because in ourselves we can see magic, hear it, feel the power of its mark upon our souls. We praise a power that we observe in ourselves because it's impression is strong that it seems so incomparable, distinct, divine; a gift so exceptional that to acknowledge it in others might cheapen its brand. So witches and wizards have placed a primacy on researching the importance of wizarding supremacy against all other bestial forms citing the gift of knowledge of wand magic and higher thought. Leading herbologists and naturalists at the Ministry spend hours studying and classifying species of animals and humans by what they see and observe. Yet all of it is biased by their feelings of superiority. Their own sense of self. _

_ Universal magic, what muggles often term spirituality or divinity, is a concept that has floated around for decades just outside the realm of academic thought. Universal magic is the belief that in all living things lies an ability to unlock and release a form of inner energy; magic. Many wizards mistakenly spur that which we can't feel or observe in others as impossible. Yet, rationality should never be considered where magic is transcends boundaries of rational contemplation. It is a knowledge that comes through intuition and vision not logic. _

_If wizards really want to tap into the true power of magic they need to learn to see the interconnected relationships between them and nature. As a magizooloigist, I see every day the sophisticated use of magic in creatures other than humans, often far greater and more mysterious than our own. It is ignorant to place one form of magic above another. Magic is limitless, it take as many forms as there are species on this planet. The potential for greater power exists not from the purity of blood but an informed knowledge of the relationships between human and beast. If we could tap into the knowledge of the centaurs, the elves, the goblins and teach each other – we might actually accomplish something. _

_In order to greater explore these relationships; I am endeavoring to train and document the path towards becoming an animagus. Animagi run in my family and if I can better record the intricacies of our secrets and the path towards this enlightenment for future generations as well as to authenticate my theories on the intricate relationship of nature and the human spirit as an animal perhaps finally the world will begin to listen to true reason and not biased observational conjecture._

_ Morvyn Iomhair Reid_

_Chair Scottish Herbological and Magizoological Association. _

Fascinated, Morgan started flipping through her grandmothers journal finding all sorts of research, spells, drawings, and depictions of attempts she'd made at the process of Animagus training. It was a bit unbelievable. Morgan had never met an animagus but here in the diary it was claiming that she came from a long line of them. Her dad never spoke of his family, certainly not of an his mother's attempts to transform into an animal. Even she would remember that.

Before Morgan could read anymore, a small pecking noise was heard from the large window near the desk. Jumping up earnestly, she opened the window for the small snow owl that was there, and allowed it to climb upon her shoulder and affectionately nip her ear. "Ow! That's not food you know!" Morgan warned. The owl only nuzzled her head causing the small bell around its neck to jingle with delight. Upon the bell was a small inscription the read, _Awing, Official Hogwarts Mail Owl._

She sighed and took the letter that the owl had carried in its tightly gripped talons. In green ink, the letter was addressed to:

_Morgana Verity Reid_

_The Herbologist's Study _

_5 Boobrie Lane._

_Celidon Hamlet, Scotland._

Finally, her letter from school. Morgan thought as she took the folded parchment from the owls talon. After the day she'd had, she was thankful for a sign that moving to Scotland hadn't been all for nothing.

From a pure-blooded line of witches and warlocks, her father, Neal Reid had grown up in this small magical community here in Scotland. Kept a quiet secret from the surrounding muggle populations, her father had grown up into this mysterious world, only to leave it for his muggle wife, Angela.

An American muggle, on a study abroad at the local university they had met at a local pub in Glasgow that she'd wandered unknowingly into. Afraid of his parents own ethnocentric tendencies, they kept their relationship a secret. They married in secret three months later, and moved to Edinburgh where the two remained to raise a family, choosing to live life in the muggle community.

However, by age five, Morgan was beginning to exhibit strange behavior. Inexplicable things seemed to occur around her in kindergarten, on playdates, at home. The Reids soon realized that despite their intentions, they could not deny their situation. They packed up and moved to America to live near Angela's family, a token gift to her mother, which allowed Morgan to attend the American public schools until she was of age. American schools were unique in that representatives of the magical community were installed as aides in elementary and middle schools to protect and guide witches and wizards until they were of age to attend wizarding schools. All together a much more uniform and integrated system than the UK had.

But everything changed after the accident. Ever since, her mother had tried to convince Morgan to drop her magical studies all together. Blaming magic, not fate, for what happened that day. Morgan, no more capable of giving up magic than giving up her left arm, refused, leaving the two at an impasse. Luckily her grandfather had taken her in, in order to protect her right to continue her magical education.

Morgana's suspicions on the origin of the letter were confirmed when she turned the envelope over. Imprinted on the wax seal, was the bolded name, HOGWARTS, over an intricate school crest. She ripped it open carelessly, thankful for good news. The letter read as such….

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_ of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)_

_Ms. Morgana Verity Reid,_

_We are pleased to inform you that your transfer has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since you were born in Scotland your name has always been in our registry and we are delighted to finally welcome you to our magical family. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. A meeting shall be scheduled on your behalf to discuss the discrepancies in our courses, policies and rulebook as compared to your previous institution upon your arrival. Depending on your O.W.L.s we have assessed your eligibility for each subject and are awaiting your decisions. The next term begins September 1; we shall await your owl by no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Attached in plain black ink was a copy of her O.W.L.s

_Ordinary Wizarding Level Results_

_**Pass Grades Fail Grades**_

_Outstanding (O) Poor (P)_

_ Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_ Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_Morgana Verity Reid has achieved:_

_ Astronomy A_

_ Ancient Runes P _

_ Care of Magical Creatures O_

_ Charms O_

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts O _

_ Divination T_

_ Herbology E_

_ History of Magic E_

_ Muggle Studies O_

_ Potions O_

_ Transfiguration O_

According to this list, She was now eligible to take seven classes. With a six block schedule she had to eliminate something. The problem was Morgan had no idea where she saw herself after school. So she chose the typical core classes: Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and DADA that could lead to any career path. She didn't have the grades for Ancient Runes, nor the inclination to stay up until one am to take Astronomy, so she took Care of Magical Creatures instead.

Posting a quick reply, Morgan turned to her room to finish cleaning up before dinner. A sudden realization hit her at that moment. The Reids would be dining with the Woods tonight.

_Seriously when would the nightmarish day end? _She kicked the desk in frustration.

Morgan made the decision then and there to be 'cordial' enough to Oliver while the parents were around, but if left alone in a room, that she would not be held accountable should it come to blows. After all, she was quite sure that he'd believed he had motive to kill when she had told him that quidditch was named after queers. If she were honest she would admit to have already known the origin. Morgan had just really wanted to piss him off.

* * *

** Read and Review.** Thanks!


	4. Dinner with the Woods

**Chapter 4: Dinner with the Woods**

* * *

Oliver had spent the afternoon expelling his negative energy on the pitch trying to learn a new feint but he'd been distracted all afternoon. Every time he attempted the trick his mind drifted and he ended up wiping out. Frustrated, he'd given up and spent most of the day pouring over past games and strategies. However, even the methodical work hadn't made me him feel any less guilty. Morgan Reid might have been sarcastic and bothersome but she'd only just gotten here. It had to be difficult to move away from home. Though he wouldn't describe himself as shy, Oliver certainly was not outgoing. He couldn't imagine leaving all of his family and starting all over in a completely foreign place. To take his mind off of it, he'd spent the rest of his day playing gobstones with his younger sister Abigail.

When dinner finally arrived, Wood felt surprisingly nervous. Truth be told, he didn't have any experience dealing with girls and their feelings. Besides the three on the team, Oliver didn't spend any time around them. They were unnecessary distractions. With school and quidditch there wasn't room for anything else. Had he been over the top?

_The twins do tell me I go overboard sometimes._ Should he apologize? Should he ignore the problem? _No, she should be the one apologizing to me._ _She's the one that freaked out. _Yet, she'd been the one to call him bigoted . _She just took what I said the wrong way._ He reassured himself. _Why do I even care so much?_ Oliver didn't bat an eye when he argued with the team. Why should this be any different?

Dinner time came, and despite his worry, Morgan waltzed through the front door like nothing was wrong. She greeted his parents politely with a warm smile and affectionately complimented Abigail on her hairpin. Yet, neither teen was prepared when his mother told him to give her the 'grand tour.'

Oliver shot his mother a pleading look, but unfortunately she was too busy discussing the summer harvest with Grandpa Reid to notice. His glance snapped back at Morgan staring up from under a black frayed hat. Well, she'd definitely seen it.

"What's wrong Wood, afraid of the big bad wolf?" Morgan asked sardonically with a challenging smile.

Wood shook his head, annoyed to have been caught and lead his reluctant guest and bouncing sister around the house.

Fifteen minutes later, with few words spoken, they had reached his bedroom, which although hesitant to reveal to prying eyes, had been opened up by Abigail before he could say otherwise.

An explosion of purple and gold met Morgan's eyes. From floor to ceiling were pictures and posters of the Pride of Portee and quidditch paraphernalia. Morgan's eye's widened.

"Wow…" Morgan said turning towards the older boy. "I was vaguely worried that I'd been rushing to judgment when I called you quidditch obsessed. From the looks of it, I nailed you right on the head." She mocked, thankful she didn't have to feel guilty about her first impression.

Abigail lumbered into the room and started jumping enthusiastically on Oliver's bed. "Ollie never lets me in his room." She said excitedly.

Morgana had admit that over just a short time, she had been converted into just another of Abigail Wood's die-hard fans. A girl of six, she had darling blue eyes and bouncy chocolate-brown curls that matched her lively manner. Wherever she went, happiness just seemed to spread, which was Morgan's only saving grace because she was entirely too enthralled with Wood's sister to actually have the forced opportunity to talk to him.

Morgan watched the little girl jumping around as if that were the greatest thing in the world. "She's adorable." Morgan said to no one in particular as appreciative beam of pearly whites danced daringly across her face.

"It's genetics." Was Wood's answer, his own face sharing a smaller smile. At that moment he almost forgot the tension radiating off the girl who stood beside him.

"Mm…" Morgan stated curiously glancing obviously at Wood for a brief second and then back to Abby. "What happened to you?"

"HEY! I resent that remark! I'm very adorable…" Oliver reacted, not thinking about what he was saying.

"Oh so the totalitarian quidditch tyrant wants to be cute that's a first." Morgan added smartly not bothering to look at him.

"What's a totalitarinan?" The youngest Wood asked innocently, stopping mid-jump to turn and face the two, head tilted in curiosity.

"Yer too young ta understand, Abby." Oliver said answering for Morgan.

"Am not!"

"Are too! Now why don't we go wash yer hands."

"I want to go with Morgan. She's nicer!"

Oliver sighed frustrated.

"Glad to know I've got an ally." Morgan added.

"She's just annoyed 'cause I didn't let her win at gobstones."

"She's five. Would it have hurt that much too loose?" Morgan asked before walking over and snatching Abby off the bed in one swift gesture. "Come on girly, let's get those hands sparkling clean for dinner."

Oliver watched the two walk away hand in hand annoyed that once again he'd let the American have the last word. Blimey, even his sister agreed with her. Turning to march down the stairs he resolved to be nicer to this girl. If only to prove to himself that he wasn't as much of a git as Morgan believed he was.

* * *

The dinner that ensued was awkward to say the least. Nether teenager looked at each other or bothered to participate in any conversation too preoccupied thinking unpleasantly about the other. Whatever manners Oliver seemed to lack, his parents made up for in abundance with warm welcoming arms. Mrs. Wood especially tried to include her by asking her about life in America and her interests in school. The only blip in the evening occurred when Mrs. Wood tried to ask about muggle transportation.

"Morgana, ah heard ye had to travel by muggle methods to get here? That must have been quite the adventure" Mrs. Wood inquired politely with a smile

"Oh yeah, I took a plane. It wasn't as exciting as it sounds. I slept most of the time. It was so surprising, but the Ministry here wouldn't approve of the port key because of some escaped convict here?" Morgan explained as speared a green-bean with her fork.

"Sirius Black." Mr. Wood offered up. Silence spread around the table and Morgan looked up to see nervous looks pass between all the adults at the table.

"He's escaped oot o' Azkaban a few months back." Mrs. Wood added in a voice akin to a whisper.

"Well surely he can't be that dangerous? People escape prisons all the time. He'll be caught quickly enough, right?" Morgan spoke in a reassuring tone.

"Nobody's EVER escaped." Wood countered finally speaking for the first time. "He was a supporter o'…you-know-who."

Morgana eyes grew with slight concern. Her parents had mentioned a little about the dark wizard that targeted muggles and half-bloods when she was just a baby but she hadn't really thought much of it with an ocean between her and the situation.

"YE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TA TALK ABOUT THAT!" Abigail cried pointing an accusing finger at her brother

"Oliver, don't try tae scare th' poor lass, she's just arrived. Th' last thing she wants tae hear about is that." Mrs. Wood chided.

"Don't worry lass, those days are long behind us. The dementors will catch him soon. Don't you worry" Grandpa Reid said with a quick pat.

The subject was quickly changed but Morgan could tell the evening's light tone was ruined. After dinner, they headed back to the small cottage attached to the Wood's home. Grandpa Reid made a cup of tea before politely heading to bed. Morgan took out her luggage and began neatly unpacking her meager belongings. Picking up her grandmother's journal she wondered if she ever actually completed her task.

Morgan'd never met her grandmother, Morvyn had refused to see the family completely after they eloped probably because she felt her son was being taken away from her. Morgan had always wondered what Morvyn would have been like. In her journal she sounded strong, brave, and highly intelligent. Feeling a kinship through her writing, Morgan fell asleep in the narrative of her research diary.

A/N: Not the most interesting chapter but it gives us some important background info about Wood and his family.


	5. Summer of Discontent

**Chapter 5: The Summer of Discontent**

**A/N: T**hese are more like vignettes, snapshots of Morgan and Oliver's relationship as it progresses.

* * *

Morgan was nestled on a tree limb looking over a remote part of the loch, her feet dangling freely over the ground below. The sun was setting but she'd no inclination to leave. The waters rhythmic lap on the shore was hypnotic washing away the silence that kept creeping in.

Her grandfather had kicked her out of the house early and sent her looking for herbs for a special healing potion he was brewing to cure a neighbor's particularly nasty reaction to bubotuber pus. Morgan had spent the day wandering aimlessly around the rolling green hills surrounding the loch looking for the herbs. Long since having found them, Morgan had no urge to go back and face the next inevitable chore. Instead, she'd ended up just meandering around until she'd climbing an old oak she'd found near the shore. Now she was just sitting, enjoying her time far away from people that she didn't know who wanted to boss her around.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure on a broom whizzed past, waking her out of her revelry, before circling around to rest in front of her.

"Whit are ye doing way oot here? I've been looking round the loch for ages" Oliver Wood said looking agitated as he hovered mid-air.

Morgan rolled her eyes. Of course, he would be the one to interrupt her escape. It had been a few days since they'd last seen each other. Despite Grandpa Reid urgings, she had no desire to get to know the boy next door. She's seen enough of his personality to know that she wanted nothing to do with him.

"I am contemplating the universe." Morgan finally responded.

"Funny place for it." He grumbled.

"Not in the least, the heighted altitude gives a shock to the brain that just makes everything clearer." Morgan said acerbically.

Oliver's bushy eyebrows squished together in a confused look. "Are all American's this weird? Or is just you"

"Are all Scots this dense? Or is just you?" Was her monotone retort. Morgan straddled the tree before flipping herself upside down and off it in one swift movement.

Oliver jumped quickly off his broom and he stepped right in her path as she landed on the ground coming eye to eye. Morgan faltered a few steps in surprise.

"Sheesh don't take things so seriously." She chided looking at his furrowed expression. "It's called sarcasm you know. Isn't that supposed to be the thing on this god forsaken island? Merlin, the one the thing I thought the UK had going for it and you've just shattered the illusion."

Oliver ignored her instead inclining his head calmly towards the other edge of the loch. "Let's head back home. Yer granda said ta make sure ye don't miss dinner. So I can't go back without ye. "

Morgan bounced a rock of her black boot and watched it bounce with a plink! into the loch. She didn't have a place to go but neither has she a reason to want to return to the house. "It's not my home." Morgan stated as she glanced out over the horizon. "Home is supposed to mean something. You know, something special. Love, peace of mind, family. I don't really have one anymore."

"What?" Oliver asked confused.

"A home, a family. Take your pick" Morgan answered matter-of-factly. She glanced away, unsure why she was spilling her guts this way; perhaps because there was no one else. "My mother's essentially abandoned me here in the middle of nowhere with a relative I barely know. I can literally count on one hand the number of times I've seen my grandfather and now he's my legal guardian. What sense does that make right?" She pondered aloud, the feelings coming to the surface quicker than she could stop them from escaping. "My mother doesn't even like Grandpa Reid and she sends me to live with him. It's just fucked up." Morgan said skipping another rock across the gentle ripple of the water.

"Grandpa Reid isn't that bad. He even knitted me this sweater." Wood said reassuringly holding out the bottom of the cable knit for her inspection.

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Well, you can live in his crummy old attic than."

"Merlin, Morgana can't we juist go? Ah was right in the middle of strategizing."

"Merlin, Oliver." She countered mockingly feeling defensive. "I wouldn't want to get in the way of that! " All he thought about was quidditch. "Seriously dude, we've got to find you a new hobby. There's more to life-"

"Says the girl sitting all alone by herself in a tree. Really, why are all Americans this bothersome?" He cried rhetorically his voice raising and echoing off the lake.

"Why are all Scots this stubborn?" Morgan answered matching his tone again. This boy really enjoyed mocking Americans and it irked her.

"Get on th' broom." Wood demanded holding it out to her.

"Get lost! I've got two perfectly good feet and I'd much rather get eaten by any rabid lake kelpie I might come upon than share a broom with you. " Morgan said as she turned and started down the lane. Even if she had wanted to she couldn't fly again. and she refused to risk breaking down in front of him.

Oliver rolled his eyes as saw her walk away and quickly mounted. He flew after her, cutting her off.

"I said get lost! I can find my own way back, thank you!"

He chuckled a smile spreading to his face.

"Is something funny Wood?" Morgan said using his surname glaring bullets at him.

"Nah, not at all lass." Oliver feigned innocence. "I just thought ye'd like to know afore ye walk all the way to Inverness that yer headed the wrong direction."

Morgan looked around quickly, realizing he was right, before turning with a huff and stomping off.

"Yer welcome!" He cried before flying off after her with a coy grin. This girl a piece of work.

* * *

It was a rare balmy 78 degrees in the highlands and Oliver Wood was sailing his father's small racing sail-boat on the loch. The crazy girl who lived next door had been blaring her music again so he'd gone out side to get away from it. They hadn't seen each other for a few weeks mostly due to careful planning on Morgan's part. The fact that she was avoiding him, and not the other way around really bothered Oliver. He prided himself on being a nice person. What was it about this girl that just got to him? His parents adored her, his sister wanted to be her, and he just wanted her to move back to wherever she came from so he could finally have his peace and quiet back.

It had been too warm for quidditch so he'd gone fishing on the loch for sport. He'd been at it for a few hours but the fish seemed to have all disappeared. It was noon now, the sun was peaking in the sun and Oliver's skin was starting to redden under the abnormally bright sun shining down on the lake. As he turned to head to shore out of the corner of his eyes he suddenly saw something waving in the distance.

The sun blinding overhead, Oliver couldn't quite make out anything but a silhouette of a person signaling madly. Someone was clearly in trouble. Looking around he didn't see any other boats on the lake. He quickly touched the wand with his sail sending a quick burst of wind that turned the boat around. Oliver muttered another quick spell and the boat took off towards the shadow.

As Oliver came closer the figure of a teenage girl in a crop top and high wasted shorts balancing uneasily on the top of a sinking rowboat became slowly visible. The American was at it again.

As Morgan recognized the sailor behind the helm, he could see her face fall a bit and he beamed triumphantly. She'd refused a ride before but he was willing to bet she wouldn't today.

Oliver pulled up slowly to the scene the pleasure evident on his face and in his tone as leaned forward to ask cheerfully, "Havin' problems Reid?"

"Shut it." Morgan cut back sharply. Of course he'd just come to gloat. The row-boat was sitting low in the water at a thirty degree angle and Morgan was balancing precariously on the front seat. _Of all people it had to be him_. She pondered hopelessly.

Oliver laughed at her attitude. "That's nae a very nice thing to say to yer rescuer."

"Rescuer? Ha!" Morgan scoffed. "I saw you slow down the moment you realized it was me. I could've sank while you were taking your sweet time."

"But 't's just such a lovely day fur a swim." Oliver suggested jokingly. He was enjoying this so much more than he thought he would.

"Look are you going to wait all day or you going to help me? Because I'm seriously limited on time." She complained putting her hands angrily on her hips.

"I'm sorry is the princess complaining aboot th' speed o' her rescue?"

"Ha if you're the prince that's supposed to rescue me I've been royally ripped off."

"Oh, well ah guess if the princess doesn't want help, the prince should take a hint 'n just get lost, right?" Wood asked pointedly, throwing her words back at her. "Though ah hear the numbers o' rabid lake kelpie have risen exponentially this year." His eyes sparkled mischievously and Morgan cursed her luck.

The boat lurched as an air bubble escaped from the sunken bottom half. She teetered as the boat started to angle up words. Her body swayed as it struggled to balance." NO! NO! Ok! Oliver.." Morgan cried

She was about to fall backwards when all of sudden a firm grip caught her wrist steadying her.

Oliver was standing up port side, supporting her. "It's ok I've got ye." He said reassuringly, the joking nature completely disappearing from his voice.

Morgan held on to his hand tightly as she edged to the side of her boat.

"Careful, just take yer time."

She put one foot in Oliver's boat and as she went to shift her weight, she suddenly was struck with a wicked idea. Morgan gripped Oliver's arm tightly as he began to pull her into the boat but she kicked off the rowboat early and slipped. With a fake shriek and a splash the two teens fell headfirst into the cold lake.

Oliver surfaced right next to Morgan sputtering. He shook his head, trying to clear the water off of his face. "Blimey Reid! De ye have tae be such a damned klutz?"

Morgan just flashed him a victorious smile batting her thick wet eyelashes innocently. "But it's just such a lovely day for a swim isn't Wood?" She imitated coyly as she treading water beside him.

Realization dawned on wood slowly, "YE! Ye did this on purpose!?" Oliver fumed.

"You're damn right I did." Morgan boasted gleefully as she leaned back into the waves to smooth out the mess of her hair. The loch was cool and crisp against her sun-beaten skin.

'Are ye bloody daft?" Oliver exclaimed sending a huge splash of water her way in frustration. "Ah was doin' ye a favor!"

Morgan scoffed. "And you were way to friggen happy about it." She said returning the splash back. "Prince my ass"

Oliver turned away from the splash to shield his eyes from the incoming drops of water. "Ungrateful imp." He responded with another wave of water her way.

"Oh you did not just call me an imp you arrogant jerk!" She said not willing to back down from challenge she returned the gesture it with equal force,

The measure began an all-out water war as the pair tried to splash the other while still shielding their eyes from the sharp while looking away. The petty fight lasted several frustrated rounds before a cry from Morgan brought both teens to a still.

"Owww!" Morgan cringing as she clutched her eye in pain.

"Reid are ye, ok?" Oliver probed with sudden concern he swam closer to her.

She swirled around away from him protectively. "You got water in my eye!"

"Let me see."

"No. Just leave me alone I'll just swim back to shore"

Oliver reached out and cautiously touched her shoulder. "Reid, I'm sorry honest. I dinnat mean ta."

Morgan dunked beneath the surface and moved as if to swim away. "Reid…"

But she turned abruptly, her mouth full of lake water and sputtered the contents of mouth directly in his face.

"OI! Ye little cheat!" Oliver bellowed as reached for her.

"Muggles have an expression for this situation Wood." Morgan floated proudly just out of reach "All's fair in love and war."

"She's definitely going ta be sorted in to Slytherin." He muttered to himself as he watched Morgan pull herself over to the side of the boat and with hard shove, rock herself onto the deck. Oliver followed behind.

Morgan looked at where the rowboat had been as she wrung her hair out over the side. "Farewell, S.S. Minnow."

Oliver performed a quick drying spell on his clothes. Morgan looked up expectantly but he just snorted. "Like I'm in th' mood ta help ye after ye just tried ta drown me."

Morgan sniffed, "Like I'd want your help anyways. I feel nice and cool now. You're the one that's going to be baking away in the sun in about ten minutes."

"The weight gotta be balanced, ye'll have to come sit back here by the tiller." Oliver told her mentioning to the back of the boat.

Morgan moved grudgingly back to the stern to take the only seat next to Oliver.

Sitting so close to Morgan, Oliver felt suddenly self-conscious of his decision not to dry her clothes. Her normally loose white and black striped crop top was clinging dangerously to her curves revealing the outlines of a bright blue bra provocatively beneath.

"Sorry it's a bit tight, the boats only built for one person." Oliver said with a blush.

"Sheesh Wood, Yer face is getting ridiculously sunburnt. Didn't I tell you? Staying in these wet clothes was a saving grace."

Despite her attitude, Wood couldn't deny that Morgan was an attractive looking girl. Slender muscular legs gave way to narrow hips and a lean midriff. Oliver's eyes surreptitiously raked over Morgan's slim frame, moving upwards as his mouth went dry. He'd never stopped to consider any girl this way before. As much as he tried to deny it this American intrigued him as much as she annoyed him. She was maddening but in a challenging way. She didn't let him get away with anything. She was unlike any girl he'd ever met at Hogwarts. She was a loch siren luring him to the brink of insanity. Like all sirens she was bad news. A distraction if there ever was one.

"If ye couldn't manage the boat why'd ye come way oot here?" Oliver asked mentioning to the where the rowboat used to be.

"What do you mean can't manage? It's not my fault Grandpa Reid's boat sunk. It hasn't been used in twenty years! The wood was rotted on the bottom. I'm surprised it made it all the way out here." Morgan said pouting. "All I wanted to do was get to the Island.

"Ulrich Isle? Why'd ye want to go all de way oot there?"

"I wanted to see the ruins of Fionn Castle."

"Th' castle? There's nae much left ta see."

"It was something to do." Morgan explained. "I've been reading my grandma's diary and she mentioned it. Did you know she was animagus?"

"Really?" Oliver was surprised. He'd known the Reids his whole life but he'd never heard anything of the like from the two elderly neighbors. Animagi were notoriously rare. The spells involved high levels of complicated magic. Oliver had never heard of anyone being one nonetheless a neighbor. "Nay, neither mentioned it to me."

"I bet it's because she was probably unregistered. My Granda said she had a horrible grudge against the Ministry while she was alive."

"That ah do remember hearing aboot. Yer grandma used ta go off on rants about the environment and the treatment of freshwater Mackled Malaclaw. She was a bit daft in that regard. I suppose I'm beginning ta see th' family resemblance."

Morgan didn't even bother with a retort, she just gave a quick eye roll before continuing.

"Well apparently Fionn, the first wizard in the hamlet settled there on that island and was also an animagus. He built that castle in 1000 A.D. Fionn was really quite prominent in Morvyn's early research and he was one of my earliest ancestors. I was just curious to see what it looked like" Morgan said with a shrug.

"Well ah'll take ye there if ye still want ta go." Oliver said before the thought had really registered in his own head. He'd planned on running some scenarios but truth be told it was hard to get much done before school started anyways.

"As long as you promise not to maroon me there."

"That's asking a lot. We'll see how it goes." Wood joked as he set his wand to the sail and whispered a spell to bring the boat around.

* * *

The two teens had spent the day wandering around the ruins bickering, joking and investigating. Wood had been right, there wasn't much left to the castle but a few ancient stone walls and the remnants of the keep. Oliver had helped her find the crest of the animagus that Grandma Morvyn had drawn in the diary before they climbed the ivy to the top of the keep.

After their adventure, they duo had headed back to the small cottage attached to the Wood's home for dinner. Grandpa had served up dinner and a cup of tea before politely heading to bed. Bored, sun burnt, and slightly agitated Morgan was hating Scotland.

It was still early but the whole world was asleep. Though she should be tired from running around all day, Morgan was feeling restless again. Morgan hadn't been sleeping much in the weeks since she arrived. Feeling rebellious, she grabbed a denim jacket, an oil lamp and snuck quietly out the front door with a bottle of her grandfather's wine and her discman tucked in her arm.

Escaping down to the loch, Morgan crept out to the boat launch and silently sat on the edge of the pier with her feet dangling just above the water. Setting the oil lamp down beside her she put on headphones. The quiet thump of the music going, she fished a letter out of her pocket.

Grandpa Reid had left it on her desk while she was out. It was from her mother. She was inquiring about what to do with the rest of Morgan's belongings. No mention of missing her or inquires about how she was doing. Frustrated, Morgan opened the lantern and put the edge of the letter in the small flicking flame. Satisfied she held the letter upright and watched as the fire slowly climbed over the stoic words.

"Reid?" came a masculine voice from her behind her catching her completely off guard. The flames licked her hand painfully and she quickly dropped the letter into water.

"Damn it, Wood you scared the crap out of me." Morgan said as she pulled out the earphones of her Discman with one hand as she shook out the other.

"Whit the bloody hell dae ye think yer doing out here?"

"Oh you know, just enjoying a starry night out on the loch."

He glared at her incredulously.

"What? It's like ten-thirty. I'm sixteen; not eighty."

"Ye shouldn't be outside by yerself at night."

"Why? Is the Scottish bogeyman going to come out and carry me off? There's nothing dangerous out here. I COULD SCREAM AS LOUD AS I WANT AND NOTHING IS GONNA–"

Oliver practically jumped the few feet between them. Crouching he slammed his hand over her mouth.

"Blimey ye really are barmy aren't ye?" He said looking down furiously at her. Morgan looked up at him with large fuming eyes that reflected the bright moonlight shining down. Oliver looked quickly back at their houses to see if anyone came to the window. Satisfied that nobody had heard them he removed his hand and turned away from her to quickly snuff the oil light.

"Look, just go back to re-reading quidditch throughout the ages for the 43rd time. I'm fine here."

Oliver felt a tad embarrassed at the accuracy of her comment. He shivered slightly as the breeze went by. He had intended on ratting her out but now, for some reason, he wanted to stay and prove that he wasn't quite as tedious as Reid believed. He kicked off his shoes and took a quick seat next to her on the pier, his longer legs skimming the tepid water.

"Reid is that your grandfather's wine?"

"Relax _Wood_," Morgan said stressing his new sole usage of surnames. "You're such a buzz kill. It was covered in about three years of dust in my grandmother's study. He's not going to miss it and I couldn't sleep so I figured this would help me relax. " Morgan rationalized before taking a swig right from the bottle defiantly. The sweet cordial ran down throat easily and the warm fire that burned in her stomach was providing a warm soothing feeling that was spreading rapidly to her extremities.

"Besides even though _I_ can't use magic legally in this stupid country, _you_ are of age, can't you just hit it with a refilling charm?"

Oliver frowned before grabbing the bottle agitatedly from her hands. He wasn't a tyrant. He could be a regular 18 year old. For a second ,she thought he was confiscating the bottle before he agitatedly put the bottle to his own lips and took his on mouthful.

"Hey! That's mine!" Morgan said grabbing for it but he was much too tall for her.

"Ah've had a rough few weeks. Don't cha know? Ah got a new neighbor who is a temperamental crazy person?" Oliver explained.

"I got kicked out, forced to move to Scotland and to live next to a quidditch tyrant control freak. I win." Morgan seized the bottle back.

Oliver didn't fire back. Pointing at her CD player he asked "What's that?"

"It's a magical device that drones out sound of annoying people." Morgan answered as she turned up the volume putting an earphone back in.

Oliver stared at the girl next to him. He'd promised himself that he would try to be nice but she was making this impossible.

He stole an earphone and mimicked Morgan by putting it in his ear. He jumped when the music began pouring out.

Surprisingly, Morgan didn't question his actions. "It's a CD player. It a muggle device that makes music portable. Honestly, I don't understand how the wizarding world hasn't come up with something similar yet," was all she said, quietly staring away from him towards the stars that were visible above them.

"What is this music?" Oliver asked interested.

"Just shut up and listen. This is my favorite song."

"Demanding aren't ye" He took another sip of wine letting the bitter taste blend with his simmering irritation.

Despite himself, Oliver smiled softly as he stared curiously at the strange brunette sitting beside him. Her eyes were closed and nodding along with the beat and in the moment he knew that the hamlet was never going to be boring again. The American invasion had begun.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two teens began to realize something about the wine was off. Despite only drinking half the bottle the two teen's were flush and swaying slightly

"This wine is rrreeeealllly strong". Morgan said she was feeling hazy and pleasantly numb.

"Ah think it might be centaur wine." Oliver explained, feeling the effects himself.

"Whoooops!" Morgan's eyes grew big. Centaur wine was much more potent than regular wine, more like moonshine in all honesty.

At least, she was enjoying the feeling. She'd never been drunk before. Her whole body was sluggish and her limbs felt heavy pulling her down, relaxed and lethargic. She started tapping her nose curiously

"What are ye doing?" Wood said as he eyed her warily.

"I can't feel my nose." Reid said scrunching her face adorably, as if trying to will the feeling back in. He watched as Morgan stood up began spinning around and around like a child with joyful abandon.

The alcohol was churning together with gravity to create a warp of solace. Weightless and light Morgan could feel her burdens lifting, spiraling off the faster she turned. Her inhibitions lowered, she was free to just feel; the way the soggy humid air clung between her fingers, the way it whipped her hair world was moving at an impossibly fast pace, blurring reality, freeing her from the emotional chains that bound her.

All of sudden Morgan came to an unsteady stop. The world kept moving on without her urging with a dizzying lurch to come along with it; back to reality. But Morgan clung to that second when time stood still., motionless watching the world spin on, leaving her hapless behind it. She struggled to stand, trying to maintain her foot in that moment; watching isolated and out of sync as the earth turned beneath her feet. But Wood's blurry face slowly came back into focus as she caught up with the real world.

"Whoa there tiger." Wood said.

Morgan's smiled faded as she felt gravity's weights dragging her back to present. She sighed. Nothing in reality was simple. She'd prefer to live life in the blur forever letting life pass her by. Better yet she would have preferred to have died with them, remaining behind was too difficult. Her mother wouldn't notice if she died now anyways. What was the point? Whether it was a sudden anxious energy or the alcohol Morgan started to hiccup. She staggered forward and plopped down on the pier again next to Wood.

It was late and all the light's on the lake were out. A bright moon illuminated everything it touched. Wood peered curiously at the hiccupping eccentric beside him. Reid was a paradox, a contingency he hadn't planned on. Morgan was constantly surprising him with an inconsistent roller coaster of emotion; witty, sarcastic, and untamable. Wood wondered if that's why she was here. He realized he didn't know much that much about Morgan. Reid spoke so little about herself, her grandfather even less. Oliver thought about what she said earlier. She'd been kicked out of her house. Wood thought about it carefully for a few minutes as her hiccups subsided. He couldn't imagine his parents ever forcing him out.

"Reid?" He finally asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yup?"

"Why are ye here?" Morgan didn't answer right away so Oliver kept talking. "I know ye said yer ma kicked ya out but ye never said what ye did…"

"Why do you care?"

He shrugged uncomfortably "Just curious."

"Well you don't need to know." Morgan snapped her words suddenly like icicles, dripping with icy cool sharpness.

"It's that bad eh?" Oliver grinned.

"Shut up." The wine was fueling the flames of anxiety faster than ever and maybe it was the wine or just the way he was but once again Wood overlooked her tone's clear warning.

"Och come onnnn! It cannot be all that bad. AH promise I'm not gon ta tell anybody!" He whined. "Did ya get caught sneaking out?! Or better yet did ye get arrested? "

Morgan felt the fury buzzing through her. This boy never knew when to quit. If only it was something as juvenile as sneaking out, drinking wine, getting arrested; those were easy problems to resolve. To get over.

"It's nice to know what you really think of me Wood." Reid said bitterly.

"Ah dinnat mean it like that! Ah just wanted to get ta know ye better." Oliver exclaimed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"How would ye know? Ye don't even know me that well!" Wood replied annoyed by her sudden irritation. He was only trying to find out more about her.

"Exactly! Like seriously… Like who the fuck do you think you are? Who are you to ask ME all these personal questions? You have no effing idea what you're talking about."

"Ah dinnat even say anythin'! All ah did was ask a question."

"A question you had no business asking! Who said it was something I did? Why is it MY fault?!" Morgan argued distressed. Her mother thought it was her fault too. This was all a deserved exile for choosing magic over family.

"It was just a guess. Probably a good one considering…" Oliver trailed off.

Considering what?!" Morgan probed.

"What a blighter ye are! Blimey, ah was just trying ta be nice ya barmy besom!"

"MERLIN CAN'T YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!"

"AH AM!" Oliver roared frustrated. "S'not my fault yer to thick ta understand!"

"I'm thick! Say's the boy who can't even pick up basic social cues!" Morgan slurred.

"Ah can see now why yer ma sent ya away. I'd kick ya out too if ah had to live wi' this every day!"

It was a low blow, Oliver could tell the moment he saw the way the words settled over Reid's face.

She bit her lip, fighting some hidden emotion but her eyes couldn't hide the hurt agonizingly visible beneath the light of moon. Morgan turned away and wordlessly snatched up her belongings.

Feeling guilty, Oliver rushed to apologize. "Reid, look I'm-"

"Go to hell Wood!" Morgan yelled as she began to walk away. She was only a few yards away when she abruptly turned and stalked back towards where he stood looking pitiful. Clutching the refilled bottle of red centaur wine, Reid quickly dumped the entire contents callously over Wood's head before throwing the bottle angrily on the deck with a harsh smash.

Wood stood frozen, stunned as the warm sticky wine seeped down his face. Looking down at his jumper he quickly protested horrified. "W-Wha-OI! This is a limited edition Portree shirt!"

"I hope it's ruined!" Morgan hissed. "I don't care how much my grandfather likes you. If we never speak another day in our lives it would still be a day to soon.

* * *

**Magical Terms mentioned this chapter..**

Animagus/Animagi- a person who can transform into an animal. Professor McGonagall and Rita Skeeter, James Potter and the Marauders are notable examples.

Bubotuber- A bubotuber is a thick, black, giant slug (it even squirms slightly which omits a yellow-green pus that smells like petrol and that causes horrible boils when it touches human skin

Kelpie- A carnivorous, shape-shifting monster that lives in freshwater. The best example is the Loch Ness Monster who tends to be a bit of a show-off.

Siren- classical mythical creatures who lure sailors and their ships towards rocks. storms, and destruction with seductive music.

Mackled Malaclaw - A creature of the shore and coastline, resembling a lobster. The malaclaw's bite gives the victim bad luck for up to a week

**Scottish slang mentioned in this chapter...**

Barmy - crazy

Blighter - annoying person

Besom - obstreperous girl or woman; female upstart

* * *

**As always Read and Review! **I love to hear feedback!


	6. Diagon Alley and Platform 9 34

**Chapter 6: Diagon Alley and Platform 9 3/4**

* * *

After the drunken meltdown at the loch, Morgan had avoided Oliver like the plague. She filled her last few weeks of summer playing board games with Abby Wood, helping Grandpa Reid with his potions making, and hiking around the loch until finally it was time to depart Celidon Hamlet for school

In order to get texts and materials for schools the Woods typically went to London the day before the train. Kindly they offered to take Morgan along with them this time and despite her protests, Grandpa Reid had readily agreed. Which is why Morgan stood with her school trunk and a small purse in hand listening to Eideard's last pieces of advice in the Wood's cramped living room.

Morgan's grandfather fussed nervously. "Now Morgana, be sure tae send an owl when ye git there 'n every few days so I know how ye're doin' 'n that ye've gotten settled in proper." He ordered as he adjusted the collar of her jacket. "Ye've never been away tae school -"

"Grandpa I've got it. I'll be fine." Morgan said annoyed.

Her grandfather ignored her tone and handed over a small grocery bag filled. "Here's some snack's bit be sure ta grab something ta eat afore ye get the train tae school. There'll be no food 'til ya turn up at Hogwarts, now if ye need anythin' I've transferred some o' yer father's gold over ta Gringotts. Ye've bin named as th' account holder. I won't be able ta get it out for ye so make sure tae take what ye need fur school –" Morgan nodded taking in everything as he prattled on.

Before Mr. Reid could conjure up another suggestion or worry Oliver interrupted graciously. "Grandpa Reid, thank ye again for the snacks 'n don't worry aboot Morgana. I'll make sure she makes it safe 'n sound."

Morgan's grandfather smiled fondly at Oliver. "Thank ye lad. Make sure she share's some o' those with ye." Eideard said pointing to blue burgeoning bag of snacks.

Morgan mocked Wood behind his back. K_iss ass._ At least she knew what Oliver was really like even if her grandfather didn't. Finally with one last pat on the back from her grandfather, the Wood family and Morgan proceeded through the fireplace one by one to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Later that day, Morgan collapsed down in to a stiff bench next to the window in the pub setting her butterbeer in front of her. She leaned her head over and closed her eyes against the pane as a feeling of weary loneliness overwhelmed her.

Morgan had spent the day navigating the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Everywhere she went were families running madly about together as parents tried to manage their children's school lists. Alone and new to the area, Morgan had never felt more out-of-place then when she was fitted for new school robes. Everyone else's friends or family were with them giving them advice. Already peculiar for being a transfer, Morgan had the unique adage of being the only sixteen year old without a house, making it difficult to purchase any uniform. Luckily the owner Madame Malkin had been kind enough to help her figure out what she would need. In the end, Morgan was forced to purchase a set of uniforms beforehand and once sorted the correct uniforms would be sent by owl overnight in the correct house colors. All in all she'd purchased three sets of black Hogwarts robes, and a plain black Hogwarts tie, a grey sweater and a new set of dragon hide work gloves.

Thankful that Grandpa Reid had provided for her potions stock out of his own personal storage shed, Morgan was able to avoid the overloaded apothecary and simply collect her textbooks from Flourish and Blotts. After that she'd wandered through the shops. Morgan had come close to buying her own owl but thought better of it. The only person she would be writing to was Grandpa Reid and she could borrow an owl if need be. Afterwards Morgan had come back to the Leaky Cauldron to look over her books. Realizing unhappily she had no place better to be.

Morgan unexpectedly felt a pang of guilt wash over her thinking about the fight with Wood. Maybe he'd been right. It was her own fault she was here. She had fought her mother to stay in the magical world and that decision would keep them permanently divided. Morgan was a living in a world her mom could never enter or understand. To be honest, she'd never got on with her mother, even before the accident. Now it seemed the distance between them was growing faster every day. Morgan was reluctant to admit but she was almost glad the Wood's would be around to keep her company at dinner. At least she wouldn't look so lonesome.

"Reid, ye finished all yer shopping so quick! I'd figured it take forever ye being a first year 'n all' A familiar brogue said as it broke the silence. Almost being the operative word.

Morgan turned to see Oliver plop down next to her. "Why are you sitting next to me? This is a huge place and it's practically empty. You could have any seat you like." Morgan complained as Oliver began to drop his bags on the table.

"I promised my mum I'd check on ye. They took Abby to the petting zoo cross London ta see a unicorn in person." Oliver replied. "Plus I'm starvin'. I'm in training so I'm irrationally hungry all the time. Need ta get my three thousand calories or my muscles will start ta fade."

Morgan rolled her eyes at the subtle touch upon quidditch. C_ouldn't he go even five minutes without that stupid game being brought up?_ She looked out the window again avoiding his eyes.

'This yer first time boarding away from home?" Wood said quietly attempting conversation as he signaled the waiter where to bring his food.

"I would hardly call this home."

"Ya knew whit I meant."

"Sort of. Salem Institute was very different. It is right in the heart of the city. Like I said before, muggle and wizard society is a lot more blended in the States than it seems to be here. We were allowed to come and go on weekends and during our free time. Salem Institute requires students to have certain level of interaction with muggle society as part of our coursework. They encouraged us to leave campus as often as we wanted because they wanted us to learn how to control our magic in the real world. American wizards don't feel the need to hide our magical schools way out in the middle of nowhere." Morgan said with underhanded pride.

"Och but wait until ye see it. Hogwarts is pure dead brilliant. It's like a home away from home. Like nothing ye've ever seen –" Oliver stopped mid sentence as his food floated over in front of him.

"I can't believe we have to take the train every time we go to school." Morgan griped. "Especially when the school is in Scotland. Seems a waste to travel all this way."

"The Ministry is very strict about those types of things. They want ta ensure magic stays a secret. Anyways, there are so few wizards left that live in Scotland so they just force us ta figure out our own methods of transportation ta London."

"What about your precious broomstick? Aren't you worried about that on the train?"

"That's why my parents will send it with my owl when I get to Hogwarts."

Wood sank his spoon into his chicken pot pie, breaking the crust. "Are ye worried about the-" Oliver started before he was interrupted

"Wood. why are you being so nice all of a sudden? Seriously your civility is wicked concerning."

"Look, I know that we've got a difference of opinion… 'N some things were said..."

"Understatement."

"-but our families are close so can't we just forget about it 'n at least pretend ta get along?'

Morgan didn't get a chance to answer him because a loud voice called out from their left as a red-head boy and his identical equal came bounding forward in matching red and blue sweaters smiling.

"Oi Wood! Have you gone and got yourself a girl mate?" Said the twin in the red sweater

"What?." Oliver asked befuddled as he looked up flustered."Oi Weaslelys. Meet Morgana Reid. Reid these are the Weasley twins Fred and George. "

She quickly tried to memorize them by the colors of their sweaters red and blue.

"Reid is a transfer from America." Wood finished.

"Oi, a Transcontinental affair?"

"How unexpectedly romantic of you Wood ."

"It's not like that!" Wood explained annoyed. "She's just a friend of the family. We're neighbors."

"Sure." Fred said with a wink in her direction and Oliver swatted him in the arm.

"You honestly think I'd put up with him?" Morgan said pointing at Wood.

Oliver quickly changed the subject

"Fred, I was reading up on a copy o' _Which Broom_ over breakfast. Do ye think it's possible that we could convince McGonagall ta get new brooms this year? Or at least replace the one Bells been using because I've got intel that half the teams were looking ta upgrade ta the new nimbus and her cleansweep won't even be able ta compete with those speeds."

"What was it?" George asked

"30 seconds?" Fred said.

"Practically a record Wood." George commended.

Morgan and Oliver both looked at the twins confused.

"It's the longest amount of time that's elapsed before you started talking about quidditch."

"It's not much but it's a start." Fred continued.

"And here you are expecting me to put up with him when you two can't?" Morgan said with a grin, grateful that someone else thought Oliver was a bit obsessive.

"Hey! I haven't talked about quidditch for the last hour. Nae one word. "

"Really?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Lie, he mentioned his diet for quidditch about five minutes ago." Morgan said.

"FRED GEORGE!" Came a shrill voice from afar.

'Gotta run" They both replied in unison before taking off. "Lovely to meet you!"

Oliver looked cross as the twins left. "What does it matter if I do talk about quidditch?" Oliver rationalized. "Ye all are ranting and raving like it's a bad thing ta be focused. It's my last year to win th' cup-"

"That is just it. What does it matter?" Morgan cut in. "It's just a school trophy. In the grand scheme of things it's pretty insignificant." She said shrugging her shoulders she took a sip of butterbeer.

"It's not insignificant. Look I know ye don't appreciate it but that doesn't mean ye can demean other people's dreams."

"I'm not demeaning your dream. I was just pointing out that in the big picture it's not the most important thing in life. Quidditch is just a game."

"It's more than a game-"

"Literally that's all it is!" Morgan said a bit too intensely. "It's game no more important than exploding snap or gobstones. Think about if I spent as much time comparing the probability of winning based on the color of my gobstone marble as you do contemplating broomsticks, you'd think I was completely insane. There's no need to get so wrapped up in something."

"Ye can't compare gobstones to quidditch." Wood stated flatly.

"Why? Can't handle a dose of reality?" Morgan asked. She was just trying to explain him to what she had missed. What she had taken for granted.

"Because it's doesn't make sense! Quidditch is a game that requires real skill, practice, and dedication."

"I'm sure the International Gobstone League would be very happy to argue that gobstones do too."

"Yer ridiculous! Everything yer saying is just completely insane."

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"Maybe!

"So anyone that doesn't love quidditch is a crazy person?"

"No, I'm saying YER a crazy person. Just the mention of quidditch and all of sudden ye're daft, defensive, and angry. If it's really just game why are ye so angry?"

"Because I HATE quidditch, ok?!. I've tried to be polite about it but I'm dead serious when I say I despise it. Having something you hate brought up every ten seconds is infuriating! Not that you'd care. You enjoy being as much a jerk as possible at all times it seems."

Morgan quickly downed her butter beer and hopped off her bench.

"Well I think you've more than adequately checked up on the poor neighbor girl. I think we can count this mission complete captain." She gave a mock salute and turned and stalked towards the stairs.

Only one more day and she wouldn't have to see Wood anymore.

* * *

Something was poking, insistently, pulling her out of the comforting darkness of sleep. Morgan groaned in annoyance her eyes still shut. The first thing she noticed was a pain in her neck from the odd angle she was sleeping at and the pit of hunger nestled in her stomach.

Another crude nudge to her shoulder finally prompted Morgan to sit up.

"WHAT!?" She cried annoyed. Opening one exasperated eye she expected to see Wood beside her in the cab but instead was met by the view of the balding driver looking down curiously at her, a bit startled.

"Miss, It's time to get out." He said hesitantly eyeing her carefully.

"Are we at King's Cross already?" Morgan asked still in a daze as she combed her bangs haphazardly out of her face and quickly sat up twisting around frantically taking in their surroundings. The street was busy with passengers milling wildly about as they greeted friends and family and headed off to their final destinations.

"Yes miss. Your boyfriend asked that me to tell you that's he's gone to retrieve your luggage from his parent's cab"

"My boyfriend…?"

"Yes miss, the boy that you were traveling with."

_Wood is not my boyfriend!_ Morgan rebuked the man in her head but simply replied with a half-hearted thank you aloud. The cabbie nodded giving her a wary look before taking off in the cab.

Still in a haze Morgan trudged out on to the curb into King Cross's bustling crowd of commuters. Oliver and her had taken one cab and the Woods another to the station so she looked around for the Wood family earnestly. Her body shivered as she felt a cool autumn wind breezing through the station and zipped her red hoodie up a few extra notches.

Morgan was still perturbed by the cabbie's comment. _Wood - Her boyfriend? Did they honestly look like a couple?_ All they did during the twenty minute trip across town was argue. First, he'd eaten all the food her grandfather had sent and then he'd been reading aloud, interrupting her nap. Wood was egotistical, self-centered, and annoying. She'd spent the ride feigning sleep just to avoid talking to him. Crikey, just his voice was annoying and incomprehensible. _How could he possibly think that they were together?_ Morgan mumbled to herself as she tried to get her bearings.

The disorder and noise of the station was overwhelming and Morgan shielded her eyes from the bright light pouring in through the skylights above. Her face tensed as she squinted around looking for Oliver. Suddenly, she saw a tall lanky figure in a familiar dark grey turtleneck standing a few yards down the street. Wood hollered waving her over. She grimaced.

She weaved lethargically between the throngs of travelers to where Oliver stood.

"Guid Mornin'." Oliver greeted her sunnily. Morgan rubbed the tense muscle in her neck as she looked agitatedly at him with a frown. "Did ye sleep weel?" He asked as he picked up his trunk effortlessly and placed it on a rolling cart.

Morgan frowned, Wood had a sweet half-smile on his face, innocent and assuming. Morgan didn't know why but his gestures of politeness bothered her even more than his anger. "Do you have to be so cheerful?" She asked. He shouldn't be concerned about her. They weren't even friends.

"Do ye always have tae be so crabbit?" Oliver questioned good naturally.

"What? Seriously your accent is so atrocious, I can't even understand you."

"Mah accent is atrocious?" He scoffed with a laugh. "What aboot yers? Ye blether a mile a minute 'n all yer words run together"

Morgan rolled her eyes and watched as Oliver effortlessly swung his trunk onto a rolling cart like it was a sack of feathers. Merlin, he was certainly stronger than he looked. _Quidditch_ she reminded herself bitterly. It always came back to it where Oliver was concerned. Which made Morgan even more eager to get away from him.

She looked around for another cart but Wood just placed her luggage neatly on top of his own.

"Hey! Why did you put our stuff on the same cart?" Morgan complained, not wanting to share anything else with him.

"There aren't any more trolleys so ye can either deal with it or drag it ta the either side o' the station yerself." Oliver reasoned, silencing her criticism.

His parents walked up with Abby. "Sorry to step away for a moment, Abby really had to use the loo."

"No worries. Let's git something tae eat, I'm famished." Oliver said as he pushed their luggage away with Abby reaching out a hand to grab the cart.

"How can you be hungry you already ate all of my food on the way here!" Morgan barked back as she ran after him.

"Quidditch requires a diet of at least 3,000 calories. Breakfast is the most important meal…."

"It was a rhetorical question!" She mumbled to herself following Wood to the food court as he continued on about proper nutrition

* * *

After a quick bite to eat with the family, the youth finally walked out on to the departure platform between 9 and 10 while Wood's parents apparated quickly to Diagon Alley to pick up a textbook that Oliver had forgotten to buy. The eldest teen stopped at a particular wall and inclined his head forward as he stopped the trolley with their luggage loaded.

"Well?" Morgan asked.

"Ye're going to have walk straight through that column there." Oliver said pointing.

Morgan looked at the wall apprehensively. She put her hand tentatively on the golden brick surface. She pushed hard but all she felt was the durable hard surface.

"Ye can't be hesitant about it or it won't work." Oliver explained.

"I want to go with Morgan." Abby demanded jumping up and down excitedly.

Morgan held out her hand, taking Abby's kindly before suggesting that Oliver go first. "That way we won't be nervous."

"I've done this before, believe me if ye get nervous after watching yer going to get stuck."

"STUCK! Ollie go with me! go with me! go with me! I don't want to get stuck." Abby cried.

Oliver looked at Morgan annoyed. "Now she's all freaked out, ye can be really stubborn ye know that?"

"I didn't do anythi-" She was cut off as Wood reached out and grabbed her hand. Morgan looked up at him shocked as he approached the barrier dragging them all behind him.

"Hey!" She protested.

"If we can't decide who goes first we'll all just go t'gether!" Oliver explained. "Now the first time it's best just to run at it as if the wall isn't there. Close yer eyes if ye need to." He said pointedly at Abby. He placed Morgan's hand on the cool metal handle of the cart.

"Now hold tight to Morgan's hand Abby and ye won't get stuck." Wood said looking over at his sister kindly for a few seconds.

"But what about you? Hold Morgan's hand so you'll be ok too." Abby commanded.

Oliver annoyed placed his hand back over Morgan's on the cart. Morgan closed her eyes anxiously. Surprising even himself, Wood gave her hand a tight reassuring squeeze before he pushed them forward in a slight jog.

Morgan cringed but was relieved that when she opened her eyes to see that they made it out to a a large bustling platform. The ceilings were tall and docked there was scarlet steam engine with the words _Hogwarts_ emblazoned across it. She looked quickly behind them and saw a wrought-iron archway leading back towards the muggle world.

Wood looked down at her smiling, "That wasn't that hard was it?"

Slightly in awe and embarrassed about her nervousness Morgan shook her head. Shyly she looked purposefully down at where their hands were still conjoined.

"Umm...Wood, you can let go of my hand now." Reid urged quietly.

Looking down in hasty awareness, Oliver dropped her arm like dead weight.

"Sorry. I'll just go load the trunks on board afore it takes off without us. Watch Abby for me will ye?" Oliver said awkwardly, eager to escape the tension that suddenly existed between them.

He pushed the trolley hurriedly away, leaving Morgan staring quizzically at his back as he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: Tried to edit down some of the Scottish dialogue hope it helps!**


	7. Keep Your Head Up

**Disclaimer**: The magical world of Harry Potter and all of its people, places and things belong to JK Rowling, I borrow them for mere entertainment.

**Description**: Morgan Reid is an American witch sent to Scotland to live with her elderly grandfather. Navigating a new school, a rocky relationship with Hogwarts favorite quidditch fanatic Oliver Wood, and the traumatic deaths of her father and brother, can Morgan overcome her past to make something of her future? Oliver/OC Animagus

**Anya Johnston and MikomiCosplay thanks for the comments and feedback. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Keep Your Head Up  
**

* * *

Once on the train, Oliver disappeared immediately leaving Morgan to find her own way about. She walked uncomfortably by containers filled with friends greeting each other and carrying on in their house robes. A few kids whispered and pointed as she walked by, identifying her as an outsider. Morgan felt lost and alone by the time she found an empty box at the end of the car. She drew the glass doors shut behind her and sat next to the window looking out the crowd of families saying happy goodbyes as she fiddled with the amulet around her neck nervously.

Her father used to take her and Arran to school at the beginning of each semester. They'd eat cupcakes and sugary foods her mother didn't allow at the Greek bakery across the street until it was time to leave. Then he'd give them big hugs that smelled of musty pipe tobacco and green tea.

Neal Reid had always used flying as his favorite analogy, _Life is learning ta fly._ He'd told her the first day of school.

_ If ye want to be successful keep your head up, elbows in, and yer eyes straight ahead. Don't look down, don't look behind ye, and don't worry about what everyone else is doing. Ye gonna have things that get in yer way; fog, rain, birds, ye name it, but ye gotta just keep going. Ye gotta ignore the gravity pulling you down and learn to flow with it. Charge yer own path and be yerself. Nobody can fault ye_ for that.

Morgan felt a rising pressure in her chest so she leaned back against the scratchy woolen seat, closed her eyes and began to counting mantra. She'd made it all the way to forty-seven when a male voice brought her back to focus.

"Oi, are these seats taken?" said a tall red-haired young man, gesturing to the other seats in the compartment. Morgan recognized him as one of Oliver's teammates; A Weasley twin.

"Nope."

"Fantastic," the boy said enthusiastically as he popped his head out into the corridor, calling to someone down the hall. "Oi, I found us some seats."

Rapidly, a boisterous gaggle of people began to fill the small compartment one by one. First came the other twin, then a friendly looking girl with a dirty blonde bob, a petite fair-skinned brunette with a pixie cut and a gaggle of freckles, followed finally by a posh looking blonde with French braid, a white cat, and a bored expression. They walked in throwing their baggage atop the rails ignoring Morgan as they chattered to themselves.

"Where's Lee?" The freckled girl asked as she tried in vain to reach to up.

Fred assisted quickly, "Lee had urgent business-"

"-couldn't wait." George finished vaguely.

The girls looked at each other. "We don't want to know!"

"Plausible deniability is always important with you lot." Freckles said.

"Can't you two stay out of trouble for one day? We haven't even got to school yet and I already feel the house points draining out of the hourglass." The posh girl said as she sat haughtily down across from Morgan with her cat in her lap. As if just realizing that there was a sixth person occupying the cabin, the girl stared at her with a terse glance. "Is it just me or the first years are getting larger each year." She asked.

The groups stopped and looked over in Morgan's direction with a curious look.

"Oh she's not a first year-" Fred said

"-That's Morgana" George interjected.

"She's from America" they finished in unison.

"You know her?" The haughty blonde asked.

"Morgana and the Weasley twins go wayyy back." Fred said

"Aren't we cool enough to have foreign friends?" George added.

"I met them in Diagon Alley yesterday." Morgan said finally speaking up.

"She friends with Wood." The twins told them.

"You know Oliver?" The blonde asked her expression suddenly blank.

"We're neighbors. His family lives next door."

"Wow, what a small world." She said her tone sickly sweet.

The blonde with the bob stepped forward and held her hand out for a quick shake with a big smile "I'm Alice Cargill."

"Lucinda Finnegan but everyone just calls me Lucy" Freckles said with a friendly smile, an Irish accent and a quick wave.

"I'm Eudora Lenore, pleasure." The haughty blonde offered up after a small pause.

"Morgana, but just call me Morgan." She said with a meek smile feeling. Eudora's tone made her feel like she was intruding.

"We're all Gryffindors." Alice explained taking the seat next to Morgan. "We're 6th years, those trouble makers are 5th years." She said pointing to the twins.

"Us?"

"Trouble?"

"Never" they finished in unison again.

"Just make sure you're not around when they pull their pranks. You either get detention or become collateral damage."

"They burnt off most of my hair on the train home last year." Lucy said self-consciously, petting the short hair that remained.

"It's grown-in wonderfully. I almost like it better short than long." Alice complimented kindly.

"Thanks. It took a while to grow back because the hex prevented growth charms but it's finally long enough to style again."

Her hair was so short, Morgan wondered just how much hair she'd been left with after the twins pranks but didn't dare ask.

"So you're an American?"

"Ya're accent is really strange." Lucy commented bluntly with her own irish brogue. "I bet ya'll be in Gryffindor with us. American's are known for being brave and bold."

"Well she certainly wouldn't be sorted into Ravenclaw." Eudora said with a scoff. Morgan was about to stand up for herself when Alice cut in.

"Dora!"

"What its true American school's aren't half as good as Hogwarts."

"Even if it is, that was kind of rude." Alice chided in a low whisper.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes and mumbled an apology.

"What house do you think you'll be in?"

Morgan shrugged. "I've no idea. As long as I'm not in Slytherin. I hear they're not the nicest." She also didn't want to get Wood the satisfaction of being right.

"Ambitious, cut-throat, and greedy blighters." George said.

"Slytherins are hated by everyone at school."

"They cheat at everything!"

The group continued to give Morgan the third degree until a trolley cart came around with various desserts. To pass the time, Morgan had taught her compartment a Muggle game called 'Never Have I Ever' that was quite common at her old school. Every person on the circle had a turn saying something they had never done, if anyone else had done it they were forced to dip into the collective pile of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for a dangerous selection. So far the gross consumption of flavors had included dirt, turnip, earwax, toenail, and barf. Eudora refused to play, but luckily was called away for prefects meeting before she could sour the game for the rest of the group.

"Never have I ever…lived in America." Said Fred (or was it George, Morgan still wasn't quite sure).

"Hey!" Morgan cried indignantly at being singled out, "You're just bitter cause you got the barf flavored on my turn!"

"How 'bout a lovely green one?" Alice suggested offering one that looked quite possible to be 'boogie flavored' as Fred George had called it. Morgan grimaced and reached out for it, but missed it as suddenly as the train lurched to a full stop, launching her on to the floor.

The lights flickered mysteriously and then went out. From her place on the floor, she noticed the air becoming colder, as her breath became visible in the frigid air. A boy with blonde hair ran into their compartment and shut the door cowering near the center of the room. Before anyone could ask him why he was there, a slow movement of black rustled outside of the compartment. A tall figure appeared at the glass, floating slowly, it gradually slid back the door of the compartment. Morgan felt as if her soul was being sucked from her as her body became frozen and immobile. Her eyes fixated upon the creature as she started to hear voices from the past whipping past her ears. Images flew in front of her eyes as Morgan relieved the feelings of her worst moments and over and over in her mind. Morgan knew she wasn't having a panic attack. This felt different. A bleakness prevailed in the air making her feel completely numb. She felt weak and depressed. Finally at last the black figure moved on and she blinked in disbelief as the lights slowly turned back on and the warmth flooded back in.

"What in Merlin's beard was that?" someone whispered. Recovering from her shock Morgan looked up to see a blond boy shaking in front of the door, visible shaken.

"Malfoy? What the bloody hell are doing in our compartment?"

"Is the poor little death eater afraid?" George and Fred teased at the boy.

Morgan was about to cut in and defend the younger boy when Malfoy's face turned into an ugly scowl. "I'm not at all afraid _Weasley_, though I am surprised your mother managed to clothe you this year," the boy mocked hatefully.

George faked a move towards him and he scattered.

"Not nearly as brave without his two goons about, eh?"

"Don't worry we'll take care of that little blighter later."

As the red heads continued to fume in corner Alice finally said something breaking the silence. "Crikey, was that a bleeding dementor?"

"…Reckon it must a been looking for Black."

"What did he do anyways" Morgan asked earning her stares of disbelief.

"You don't know about Black? Sirius Black? He's the most wanted man in Britain, broke out of Azkaban 3 months ago, they been looking for him ever since."

"I've heard he escaped but why would those things be on the train looking for him? The last place I'm sure a criminal would hide is in a moving train full of curious teenagers. Black would stick out like a sore thumb."

"They searched 'cause of Harry I reckon." At her confused glance Alice continued ."You know Harry…Harry Potter."

"He exists!? I thought that was just a story that everyone in the States just exaggerated."

"No, he's actually best mates with these two fools younger brother Ron." Alice said cocking her head towards the twins.

"Can't quite understand why exactly." Fred commented.

A few seconds later a ragged looking adult male slid open the compartment causing everyone to simultaneously jump. "Is everyone alright in here?" They all nodded. "Good sit tight, the train will being moving again soon," He was gone as quick as he had come.

"Who was that?" asked Lucy asked curiously.

"No idea, I'm guessing the new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher."

"Did the other one retire?"

"Not exactly…"Alice trailed off hesitant to explain.

"A memory charm backfired on and he went completely nuts. He's locked up in St. Mungo's now." Lucy recounted without reserve. Not worried at all about what Morgan would think. "But Lockhart was only at Hogwarts for a year anyways."

"A frightfully long one in my opinion." Eudora stated blandly.

"The school never keeps teachers very long for the job." Lucy continued. "Every knows the position is jinxed."

"I heard that Snape's the one who jinxed it."

"Don't believe everything you hear George." Alice warned rolling her eyes. "Snape's the potions professor at Hogwarts," she explained to Morgan.

"Everybody knows that Snape wants the job,"

"Fred, he's a teacher,"

"So Snape was a Death Eater…"

"You can't say things like that!" Alice said gravely before turning to Morgan "That's just a rumor. Don't think anything of it."

"My da works at the Ministry. Snape was there when you-know-who was around." George kept going.

"Look if Dumbledore trusts him there's nothing ta fear." Lucy said reassuringly

" Sure…" Said Fred dropping the subject. It was clear to her at that point that Morgan's year was definitely going to be anything but normal at Hogwarts.

* * *

It was dusk by the time the train entered the station. Unlike all the students her age, the staff forced Morgan to travel awkwardly with the first years across the Black Lake in the boats. She felt like an oversized giant compared to the giggly masses of nervous first years. Miserable, she sat silently next to the gamekeeper named Hagrid. He was very amiable and kind, once she got over her being intimidated by his size.

Though it pained Morgan to admit it, Wood had been right. The castle was an impressive sight, all lit up against the starry Scottish sky. Morgan had never expected the castle to be so large and opulent. It was even more impressive when she considered how hard it would be to keep such a monstrous building a secret from the Muggle world.

Upon their descent from the boats, they were ushered into a large staircase with the rest of the new students. The first years had the good sense to quiet down as anxiety struck them. Morgan blundered in front, in stunned silence as she took in the surroundings. Hogwarts was like something out of a movie.

An aging women in emerald-green robes and a stern look came gliding into the corridor and demanded their attention. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said flatly in a shrill Scottish accent. "I am professor McGonagall. Now in a few moments you will go through these doors and join your class mates, but before you take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now why you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

She glided out without another word, the grand doors sealing shut behind her. The first years talked excitedly about their hopes for houses as Morgan stared anxiously at the doors. She felt ridiculous standing next to all these tiny eleven year olds. When the doors opened she had no choice but to shuffle in with them.

Inside the doors, hundreds of students were sitting around four distinct long table under dozens of floating candles and a sky that mirrored the outdoors. She spotted the students from the train at a particularly long table farthest left from the door. Lucy waved eagerly flashing her a smile. _That must be Gryffindor_. She saw various colors and distinctions at each table but she wondered how they were supposed to know which table to sit at after they were sorted. The professor walked down the center aisle and Morgan instantly felt curious glances upon her as she walked forward.

"Who's that?"

"That's the largest first year I've ever seen."

"She was on the train, I hear she's a transfer from America. I hear they have to hold her back."

"Americans are so ignorant."

Morgan followed her father's advice and kept her head up and straight as snickers and sneers followed.

The headmaster stood up and said a few words but Morgan hardly registered them as she struggled to maintain a stoic face. Finally the sorting began. The stern professor held up a parchment with a list of names. Morgan hoped that as a transfer student that her name might be called first but she had no such luck. Finally after half the students were gone, Morgan was finally able to walk up to the hat.

A loud roar of whispers and laughter sounded off the stone walls. Morgan gritted her teeth in humiliation but simply clenched her fists and ascended to sit upon the rugged old stool.

The professor then placed the fraying hat on top of her hat. _ Excellent mind, but unfocused. Lot of fight in you. __Where to put you. Where to put you._The hat pondered the question silently.. _I know.. better be GRYFFINDOR_!

Loud clapping came from the table and she smiled as she saw Alice wave her over. As she walked over to her table her smiled dimmed slightly as she passed none other than Oliver Wood at _her_ table next to Eudora and a Weasley twin. "Quidditch tyrant." Morgan muttered under her breath, acknowledging him with a nod. Wood simply tried to look indifferent as she kept walking past him.

"So…Oliver Wood's a Gryffindor?" She asked Lucy incredulously as she sat down at the far end of the hall.

"I thought you said you were friends?" Lucy looked at her curiously before continuing. "Yeah, he's a year ahead of us, leads the house team. He's smashing isn't he?"

"Yea a real peach." Morgan said looking quizzically at the back of his head as the hall once again broke into applause for the next student.

* * *

The feast was unlike anything Morgan had ever seen. The golden plates and goblets magically filled with delicious food. _Show boaty but impressive. _All throughout dinner she was peppered with questions from people surrounding her. Who was she, what year she was in. she could see the information filtering down the line like a telephone. Hogwarts clearly wasn't a place for secrets. The feast lasted several hours as teachers, classmates, and house ghosts introduced themselves to the newcomers.

After all the overindulging, Morgan was ready for a bed, no longer interested in answering questions about herself. No sooner than she thought this when Dumbledore mentioned for them to go to their dorms. As the reached a large stairwell, full of moving staircases, all at once people began to diverge in four separate lines. "Why is everyone going in different directions?" Morgan asked a Weasley twin.

"Nobody knows where the other houses are. They're all hidden so no one from another house knows. On top of that each house common room has a password. It changes week to week so make sure you stay on top of it."

"Wow, why all the secrecy? Afraid a Ravenclaw is going to murder you in your sleep?" Morgan joked.

"A Slytherin perhaps, rotten lot" The twin replied, "There's a lot of inter-house rivalry especially surrounding the house cup. I'm sure McGonagall mentioned, at Hogwarts your house is like your family. Most people don't make many good friends outside their houses."

Morgan nodded in amazement, staring up in at the mystique that seemed to surround the castle.

"Reid watch out!" A gruff voice ordered from behind.A firm hand caught her waist as her foot went clear through the floor.

Morgan fell backwards on to her savior as she looked down to see the step had disappeared. Her heart was beating erratically. "Seriously, what was that?"

"The stairs are constantly changing, sometimes the steps even vanish, ye have ta be wary."Oliver stated from behind her identifying himself. His hand was still holding her petite frame against him. Morgan became aware of the solid weight of his chest touching her back. When he was sure she was stable his hands left her waist quickly.

"Thanks" Morgan muttered to Wood, her eyes avoiding him.

"Seems I always show up right at the opportune moment ta save yer arse Reid." Oliver said smugly. Morgan quickly hopped up over the missing stair away from him without responding. With a new uneasiness she gripped the rail as she kept moving upward.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" Another twin said noticing her nervousness

"Thanks" She muttered back at Oliver avoiding his glance as she jumped the step.

As they reached the top of the stairs, the crowd began to come to a stop in front of a picture of a portly Grecian lady.

"Fortuna Major" proclaimed a tall red-haired boy in front. He had a shiny badge on the front of his robes and talked in a firm manner.

"Who's that?" Morgan asked.

"That's Big Head." A twin answered.

"What?"

"He means Percy, he's their brother." Oliver chimed in, "he's Head Boy this year."

"What's a Head Boy?"

"A dictator apparently" Fred responded.

"So you have another brother besides Ron? How big is your family?"

"You don't know the half of it" Alice said coming up behind them with Lucy.

"Literally," George explained. "You've only heard about half the family we've got two more older brothers and a sister."

"Your mother must be a saint." Was all Morgan said as she walked into the cozy common room of Gryffindor tower. The mysticism and secrets gave the castle a much more mysterious edge than her last school and Morgan was left feeling overwhelmed and in love all at once. Alice led her through the warm room of red and gold colored furniture towards a set of two staircases.

"That's the boy's dormitories to the left," She clarified pointing to the right, "I wouldn't suggest going up there. It's completely insane. Beatrice Brinon went up to ask her brother something last year and came back with a tail and no memory of even going up. It's safer not to take chances." Alice stated seriously before leading her up the right stairwell. They walked up a few flights of the curved stone stairwell almost to the the top of the tower.

"Essentially every other floor is a girl floor with a bathroom in between. We upper years hold the prime real estate for dorms because we're the few girls room that have windows." Morgan nodded wordlessly, still in taking in her surroundings. She'd never lived in a castle before and was held in silent in wonder as they entered a circular room with the number 6 on it.

There were six large four-poster beds arranged around a center wood stove. Each scarlet clad bed had its own cupboard, mirror and trunk at the end of the bed.

"So this is it, home away from home." Alice said as she walked over to her bed, she looked around curiously. "hmm…Looks like the rooms been enlarged to fit a 6th bed."

Morgan looked for her belongs and saw her trunks were already set out in front of a bed across the room waiting for her

A girl with auburn hair in the bed next to her was setting out pot of flowers. With a flick of her wand the plants shot up wrapping themselves around the bed poles. The girl caught Morgan looking. "You don't have allergies to scurvy-grass do you?" Garbled the girl with a rough welsh accent. Morgan shook her head no as the girl came forward to shake her hand.

"Good. Name's Melinda Dywer, Mindy for short." Mindy was a frumpy tall girl with big hazel doe eyes and pale skin. She smiled genuinely shaking her hand before returning to unpacking her trunk.

To the left of Morgan's bed Lucinda Finnigan, whom she'd meet on the train was hanging up a Kennare Kestrals poster on her wall. Her Hogwarts skirt was rolled up to make it shorter, and her white shirt was unbuttoned to give a little cleavage, it was clear of all the girls, Lucy might be the wild child of the bunch.

A fourth girl entered the room and Lucy called over to her to her bed. "Oi Altheda, ya weren't at dinner! Where'd ya go? Ya didn't get ta meet the transfer student. That's Morgan Reid over there."

"I had to send a letter to Rajiv to let him know I'd arrived," Altheda Prashad was a meek, sweet looking girl, with long straight black hair and light green eyes.

"Your boyfriend?" Morgan asked as she came over to meet her.

"No her fiancée." Lucy intersected with a cynical tone. "Blimey, he doesn't need to know what you're doing every second of the day."

"Luce lighten up" Alice warned.

"I just don't get this arranged marriage thing. It's so archaic."

"Hey! You're not the one getting married. She is." Alice countered. "As long as Altheda's happy, can't we be happy for her?"

"Honestly, Rajiv will make a wonderful husband, I'm fortune to have such a great match," was all Altheda said warmly as she wandered back to the common room to finish her game of chess.

"She's been brainwashed." Lucy said as she rolled her eyes and went back to hanging posters of Boys II Men on her wall.

"You like muggle music?" Morgan asked surprised.

"Course, no offense but wizard music is right shit. My da's a muggle and I conned him to buy me a boom box last Christmas. I'd literally die without it."

"Believe me, we've noticed. She never turns it off!" Mindy griped in the corner. "Even though it's terrible for my plant life!"

"Nothing wrong with a little cross-cultural distribution of knowledge, Mins." Lucy winked at Morgan. "We've got to have some fun. It's a school not a prison."

"So, how do you plug it in? I haven't seen a single jack in this entire castle."

"Oh there's no electricity, I've got a term's supply of batteries" Lucy said waving a giant box around before throwing it under the bed. "And a special spell that allows it to work."

"I don't know if you like Mariah Carey but just got her CD's for my birthday last year from my mom, I'm not really into the bubblegum stuff, if you want it, it's totally yours."

"No Way! I LOVE Mariah. She's dead brilliant! Please tell me you brought it?"

"No but I'll send an owl to my grandfather tomorrow and have him send it-"

"YES! Finally another muggle lover around! This is going ta be the best year yet!" Lucy squealed jumping on her bed.

"Calm down, before one of the prefects comes up here." Said a new voice. Eudora Lenore came stalking through the room with her fluffy British short hair snuggled in her arms.

"You are a prefect." Alice pointed out.

Stalking over to her bed Eudora ignored her, placing the cat on a gold satin pillow by the bed. "Here you go Monty." Eudora offering the cat a slice of turkey she'd saved from dinner in a small crystal bowl.

Morgan wandered back towards her bed and opened her trunks. She took out her textbooks and started arranging them inside her cupboard.

Mindy left the room to go take a shower and Lucy fell like a stone onto the bed and rolled over looking next to her at "Soooo Alli." Lucy crooned at Alice who was busy putting up some of her photography pieces above her bed . "When are we going ta sneak out ta meet the boys?"

"Lee said not until round 930 when the common room starts to thin out." Alice responded blandly before turning around and looking at Morgan. "D'ya want to come? Some of the kids from 5th and 6th, getting together for a welcome back party."

Suddenly, Eudora snapped her head up and gave Alice a look.

"Umm…I don't know if she's invited." Eudora said in a sickly sweet tone. "I mean it's a welcome BACK party. She's new and it's kind of just supposed to be for the gang. If not wouldn't we just invite everyone?"

Lucy pooh-poohed her with a wave of her hand. "Who cares? How else is she going ta meet everyone? It's the perfect opportunity-"

"It's fine." Morgan budded in. "I'm beat from the whole trip here. You guys go on ahead." She lied. Eudora was making it clear that she was not welcome. Morgan had no desire to get in the way of the girls first day back. Eudora was right she was new. It was understandable that they wouldn't want her following them around.

"Are you sure? It's really not that big a deal." Alice asked kindly.

"Yeah, no worries. I want to organize all my stuff anyways."

"Fine suit yourself." Lucy said. "Eudora will ya help me rinse my hair with this potion? I'm determined ta get my hair at least down ta my ears before Halloween. Some Ravenclaw said this might be able to get around the hex."

The two girls wandered up a floor to the girl's lavatory while Morgan and the rest of the room continued unpacking.

A few minutes later Morgan shuffled up the stairs to brush her teeth. She halted when she heard her name being whispered over by the showers.

"I can't believe you both asked her to come with us." Eudora's voice reverberated off the walls over a steady stream of water. Morgan's breath hitched as stepped slowly behind the wall separating the showers and the toilets, straining to their conversation.

"Why? Seriously you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"We don't know anything about her. My cousin spent a few terms at Salem while my uncle worked as an ambassador. She said all the girls were easy and slept around."

"-Morgan hardly really seem like that at-" Lucy tried to interject.

"She spent the whole train ride talking to Fred and George."

"Cause they're friendly! Sod it, Dora she's new. Can't ya be a little nice to her?" Lucy scolded.

"I would just be careful whom you're friends with. Oliver told me at dinner that she lives with her grandfather even though she has a mother back in the states. She must have done something awful to get kicked out." Eudora warned in a snooty voice.

"Ya think she was expelled from her last school?"

"That or something worse. Why else would her own parents send her away? I told you, you should be careful who you surround yourself with."

Two chattering seventh years entered the communal bathroom at exactly that moment and Morgan was unable to hear anything else.

Morgan gripped her toothbrush tighter feeling anger biting on her tongue. Nervously frozen, she fingered her father's amulet hesitantly. She felt tempted to confront Eudora but thought better of it.

_Keep your head up, elbows in, and your eyes straight ahead. Don't look down, don't look behind ye, and don't worry about what everyone else is doing. Just keep flying. _

Morgan took a deep breath straightening her head assertively before moving to the sink. She put toothpaste on her brush and began aggressively cleaning her teeth. If she confronted Eudora it would only make her look worse. Morgan wasn't going to bother playing her petty games. You can't lose if you don't play the game. She'd squash the rumor soon enough and that would take Eudora's legitimacy down a peg. Then all there was left to do would be to kill her annoying neighbor for opening his big square quidditch loving mouth. Morgan spat out the white foam venomously before walking back to the dormitory.

Changing wordlessly into sweats and a Salem Witches t-shirt Morgan spent the rest of the evening with her discman. Blaring out the real world Morgan took out her few prized possessions and placed them on top of her cabinet; Grandmother Morvyn's journal with a picture of her family hidden in between the pages, her CD case, a homemade quilt made by her American grandmother, and finally a stash of her brother's favorite salt water taffy. Morgan packed her bag for school the next morning and waited for the three girls to sneak out before she crawled in to her four-poster bed. Pulling the giant duvet cover over her head she felt grateful the day was finally over.

Morgan faded out of consciousness listening to the words of Tupac thumping out of her headphones.

_ Don't cry, dry your eyes, never let up / Forgive but don't forget, girl keep your head up._

* * *

**Read and Review!**

_Lyrics from Keep Ya Head Up - Tupac. _


	8. First Impressions

**Disclaimer**: The magical world of Harry Potter and all of its people, places and things belong to JK Rowling, I borrow them for mere entertainment.

**Description**: Morgan Reid is an American witch sent to Scotland to live with her elderly grandfather. Navigating a new school, a rocky relationship with Hogwarts favorite quidditch fanatic Oliver Wood, and the traumatic deaths of her father and brother, can Morgan overcome her past to make something of her future? Oliver/OC Animagus

**A/N: Thanks Suni-Dlight glad you're enjoying it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: First Impressions **

* * *

As Morgan walked solo in to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning she quickly surveyed the seating situation. There was a seat next to Wood and near some third years but not anyone one she was even acquainted with. George saw her nervous look and waved her over. Morgan stalked over and plopped down in the empty space beside him.

She quickly tried to look normal by gathering a scone and some orange juice as George reassured a boy next to him. "That little git, he wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?'

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at boy over at the Slytherin table who was mocking something. Morgan suddenly recognized the blonde boy as the pretentious brat that had so rudely insulted the boys the day before.

"I wasn't too happy myself"" said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors.."

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?'" His twin agreed.

'You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said the boy in a sad voice.

"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been. He came back all weak and shaking. They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there.'

Harry nodded solemnly, he appeared a little under the weather and the twins didn't bug him anymore about it.

"How's your first mornin' at old Hogwarts?" Fred asked Morgan.

"Brilliant," Morgan mumbled sarcastically barely coherent through the blueberry pastry crumbling in her mouth. She'd woken up late, been treated to a freezing shower, and been abandoned by her roommates to try to find her way to breakfast. "Yours?"

"Oi, it's been a simply smashing morning isn't it George?"

"O yes quite right Fred." Said the twins as both grabbed for the same plate of pancakes wearing identical smirks

"What did you two fools do now?" Lucy Finnegan, asked in her smooth Irish accent as she came to sit next to Morgan.

The twins tried comically to feign innocence,

"What?"

"Us?"

"We didn't do anything."

"FRED! GEORGE! You just wait till mum finds out about this one!" Came screams from a red-faced Percy from the entrance to the Great hall. They looked at each other briefly before quickly jumping off the bench pancakes in hand.

"Oo looks like that's our cue."

"Catch you guys later." They said before bolting leaving the sixth year girls to watch as Percy chased them out the giant wooden entryway.

Not a few seconds later, Morgan saw Oliver Wood walk past looking at her, and then he gave me this weird half-smile that was shy and confident all at the same time. Reid scowled at his back. She'd given him the benefit of the doubt in the past, but Oliver was going to get his now. Eudora didn't know her, of course she might be right to question her antics, but Oliver was a different story. _Nobody talked smack behind her back and got away with it scot-free. _

* * *

It happened that Morgana's first class of the year was potions and because her roommates had gotten to breakfast first, they'd also left with her. Now she was left to navigate the halls by herself. For a typical student, the process of getting to class would not have been a difficult one by itself, and indeed all around her students bustled past, trying to make it to their classes on time. However, this was particularly problematic for Morgan because was directionally challenged. Her whole life she'd been getting lost and that morning was no exception.

Morgan had nothing to point the way to the dungeons but a crude list of directions, written out by Lee Jordan, in illegible handwriting. She couldn't tell the lefts from the rights and she ended up more than once, in the wrong staircase before she finally made it to the right section of the dungeons. By this time, she was assuredly going to be late. She began to run down the hall as her sole hope to get to class on time. However, fate had other plans, as she rounded the corner into a wall.

Well it wasn't actually a wall. But it certainly hurt enough to be one. The impact forced the two to the ground, sending her satchel flying along with all of its contents. Holding her head, Morgan looked up, annoyance clear on her face to meet the eyes of none other than Oliver Wood.

"Bloody hell Reid! Can't ye watch where yer goin'?" Wood scolded bitterly as he surveyed the mess on the ground.

This was the last thing Morgan needed at this moment. "Me? You're the one walking on the wrong side o' the hall! Traffic sticks to the right!" She fired back rapidly moving to gather her parchment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know America had such strict rules of etiquette for walking."

"It's not a rule, just common courtesy in the States. I guess you don't have that here."

"We aren't in the States are we? Ye can't expect the entire country to change just for ye." Oliver countered, as he moved to help her the with their combined jumble of belongings.

"Well, it's not my fault you're all too stubborn to conform to societal convention! Oh Merlin, Look at this mess!" Morgan cried as she picked up a sheet of paper soaked in ink. All of her inkwells had ruptured during the collision, creating a massive mess of black and blue ink. Not thinking straight, she grabbed a piece of parchment and tried to wipe some of the ink off on the stone of the wall.

Oliver snorted at her, causing her to only deepen the furrow in her brow.

"Let me" Oliver offered kindly reaching for the parchment softening towards her. He didn't know why he'd gotten so cross with her. Reid always made everything into such a bigger argument than it had to be. It was just ink.

"I've got it! Don't you think you've done enough for-"

"Scourgify." With those simple words the parchment was wiped clean, to its former off colored beige shade.

Morgan turned slightly red, "I could have done that," she said proudly grabbing the parchment and shoving it into her bag. Disoriented and nervous about being late she hadn't even thought about magic for some reason.

"It's only right ta help ye as apparently I wasn't conforming to societal convention." Oliver conceded, trying to lighten the situation.

However, Morgan's mind was already off and running as she suddenly remembered her impeding time limit. "Dammit! I'm going to be late for Potions!" She lamented, grabbing a few pages indiscriminately, not caring who the belonged to, before jumping off and starting off again.

"WAIT! Reid!" Oliver called after to her. She turned around hastily and too hurried to bother to glare. "What?! I'm late!"

Oliver's smug smile returned as he remembered her issues with directions and he simply said, "Yer going the wrong way again"

She heaved a heavy sigh and walked back towards him muttering obscenities under her breath.

"I have to go to see Professor Snape anyways, I'll show you where it is." And for the first time since they'd collided, Morgana was happy he was there.

Morgan practically dragged Oliver, after he told her the correct directions to the classroom. She entered breathlessly, and her eyes caught those of the professor immediately.

"How nice of you to join us." Professor Snape spat odiously as he turned the class's attention upon her. Morgan was rendered speechless by his tone and could think of no coherent response.

"Well, isn't this when you spit out some sorry excuse as to why you are incapable of arriving on time and felt the need to so rudely disrupt my lecture?" The professor said, earning a quick snickers from the class at her expense.

"T'was my fault professor. I bumped into-"

"I did not ask you Wood." Professor Snape said scornfully. "Though why we are on the subject, why have you so unnecessarily graced us with your presence?"

"Sir, Professor McGonagall asked me ta deliver this ta ye." Oliver responded as cordially as possible, reaching into his cloak for a small sealed envelope.

"So, Professor McGonagall has been reduced to using her team members as owls in order to get any real use out of them. How…pathetic." Snape sneered as he stared at the hopeless pair of Gryffindors occupying his doorway.

"Well, since you appear to be the only student that was incompetent enough not to make it to class on time, I'll have to assume that you are Ms. Reid."

"Yes sir," Morgan finally managed to answer.

"Ah, an American, I should have known," the Professor said noticing her accent, "Well take the seat next to Mr. Bishop in the back. I'll expect a foot on my desk Wednesday on the importance of punctuality. Furthermore 10 points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"But professor, that's not fair! I've already explained that th' situation was my fault-" Oliver piped up indignantly on her behalf.

"Well, Mr. Wood if you're so willing to share in Ms. Reid's punishment, then I shall see the two of you on Friday evening for detention."

"I've got a tactical meeting tha-! "But Professor that's not fa-" Morgan and Oliver protested.

"SILENCE!" Snape ordered, his words reverberating against the stone walls. The two were immediately quiet as Snape mentioned Morgan to her seat and glared at Oliver. "I believe that if you're quite done with your interruptions. Wood, I will return to teaching. You are dismissed."

Oliver glanced guiltily over to his sulking compatriot before leaving the room quietly. Morgan slunk embarrassed past her roommates towards the back of the room.

Snape turned back to the class with snarl. "What are you staring at? Open your books!"

There was a fluttering of commotion as the students hurried to obey his wishes. Morgan could not help but wonder why she was burdened with such terrible luck as she took out her text. Detention on her first day. What a lovely start to the school year.

* * *

At lunch, the house had assembled in the Great Hall for lunch and were discussing Morgan's severe and very public reprimand from Snape. The only good part of this whole day was that there was no shortage of lunch partners as the upper years strained to her the story of her public humiliation.

"Don't worry Morgan, Snape has always had something up his arse He'll find someone new to torture by the end of the week."

Morgan solemnly nodded to George's encouragement in false belief. She felt doomed. If every class was to be this bad she was certain that she was destined to fail every course beyond return by the conclusion of the month.

"This is why I choose a profession without potions." Alice explained.

"So Wood got detention too?" Fred asked reaching for the pumpkin juice. "Guess that means practice is cancelled Friday."

"Wood?! Wood's the one that got me in so much damn trouble in the first place. If he hadn't opened his titanic sized mouth then perhaps I wouldn't be sinking into the oblivion of failure and would have been able to happily embrace the idea of a perfectly acceptable foot on punctuality. But NOO! He had to say something!"

"Oi, You mean to tell us that Wood talked back to Snape?" George asked.

"He called him unfair AND told Snape he held all the blame for Morgan being late" Altheda recounted, clearly a bit in awe of anyone who stood up to the potions master.

"Wow"

"Big, greasy haired, evil buggy eyed Snape?" Fred asked

"If there is another one? I think I would cry." Morgan whined sarcastically.

"And he stood up for you? That's so cute!" Katie Bell a fourth year chimed in. "I've never seen Wood care about anything but Quidditch."

"That's just it he wasn't standing up for me at all. I'm sure he was just concerned about his stupid quidditch practice. It was stupid and impulsive…I mean honestly, what was he expecting Snape to say; oh your quite right "ole chum I'll entirely reevaluate my decision in front of all my pupils and forget the entire thing," Morgan mocked dramatically in the worst British accent.

"Ya never know with the mean ones, one year George and I saw Flitch actually smile when we covered the north stairs with whipped cream." Fred stated optimistically, referring to Hogwart's grim caretaker.

"But it was _only_ a short one. The first years were falling left and right on their way to transfiguration. I think he went all jolly at the thought a few might actually be sent to the infirmary." George added bleakly. Morgana frowned and stirred her beef stew around in her bowl a bit before pushing it away as the bell singled that it was time for after noon block. Trailing Alice and Eudora out the grand doors, the trio headed towards the other side of the castle towards transfiguration.

* * *

Transfiguration was held in a bright marble room with high ceilings that contained beautiful brass cages filled with a variety of exotic looking birds and a dozen or so desks neatly arranged towards the chalk board. On the desk a cat sat perfectly still as the students filed in.

Alice and Eudora chose a seat near the back of the room and quickly unpacked their parchment, quills and texts. Morgan sat behind the pair awkwardly at the very last desk in the row. Without any partner to chat with, Morgan looked through syllabus to see the differences. In fact, since her father had turned her stuffed penguin in to a real life pet when she was five, transfiguration had always been Morgan's favorite subject. Disappointed, she noted that her own school had been far ahead in this particular subject. Salem Institute had always emphasized transfiguration, due to relative closeness of the school and wizarding world to the rest of muggle society which meant that illusion and advanced transfiguration had been exceedingly more important.

Morgan was momentarily frightened, when all of sudden she looked up and the cat on the desk suddenly turned into Professor McGonagall. Her gasp was the only one, and she realized this must be a regular occurrence in transfiguration. Still this revelation was interesting for Morgan. She'd spent hours poring over her grandmother's diary but she had never actually seen animagus in person. Fascinated she sat up and eagerly took out parchment for notes.

"Class settle down, Mr. Evans, you should have learned by now that Auto-Answer quills are not permitted in my classroom, examination or not. Put it away." She chided sternly to a sheepish looking Hufflepuff across the room.

"Now class, if you would please turn to Chapter 4. We will begin with the lesson on the the spell Geminio. Who knows what it does?" McGonagall looked expectantly about the class. No one seemed eager to answer. Alice was turning her quill about in her finger and seemed completely disinterested, Eudora was flipping diligently through the book to find the answer, and the rest of the class was looking confused or severely bored all ready. Morgan knew the answer, but she was a little apprehensive of looking like a know it all on her first day so she didn't say anything.

"Honestly, did nobody do the assigned reading?" Professor McGonagall queried exasperated already with the lack of enthusiasm. "If nobody knows the answer, consult the text." There was little movement as a few students hurried to try to find the section on the incantation. Morgan sighed bored and started doodling on her page. She started to think about their penguin her dad had brought to life, Toodles she'd called him. He lived in dog house in their backyard and she used to go fishing off the wharf to get his supper. When he gotten older her father had unanimated him and Morgan had slept with Toodles every night on her bed.

A figure standing a few yards caught her eye's attention. "Ms. Reid, you seem to be taking a furry of notes, perhaps you can supply your new classmates with the answer." The professor looked like she was about to pop looking down at her. Not shaken she quickly spit out the answer. "The incantation gemenio is the spell that one uses to duplicate the appearance of a target object, though it is only an image and not a physical replica of the actual entity. It is cast using verbal or nonverbal command and an intricate wand movement."

McGonagall seemed miffed that her attempts to catch her student day-dream had been thwarted. "Very good. Two points to Gryffindor for a perfectly phrased answer. Thank you Ms. Reid. You've just saved the entire class from a surprise examination." Appreciative looks were cast from all around from everyone except Eudora as McGonagall began to teach the intricacies of the spell.

Already knowing the spell made the class particularly dull. Morgan began to draw a reproduction of a large elm tree that she used to climb with her brother on the uppermost corner of her parchment, which was completely void of notes. She sat like that for a while, updating the doodle with all the intricacies of her memory, until the class began to move into the practical portion of the lesson.

"Class come get a button and attempt to duplicate it at least five times by the end of the lesson."

Bored, she headed to the front grabbed a golden colored button with a Hogwarts crest upon it and returned her to desk. With a few swishes of her wand she quickly duplicated the button the required five times as other students practiced the incantation with frustration. Professor McGonagall walked up behind her. "Ms. Reid, excellent work." She said dryly as she examined the copies for defect. "Do it again, I should like to see your technique." Nodding, she pointed at the original button and performed the spell non-verbally with four fluid wand movements; another perfect copy landed noisily on the desk.

McGonagall looked at closely. "Well Ms. Reid it seems you have already mastered this spell." She paused briefly as her tone drastically changed to one of disapproval. "Professors prefer to believe that such mastery of a lesson would have been born from superb note taking abilities on the part of the student, but looking at your notes, I can see I am mistaken." McGonagall said pointedly looking at the doodles on Morgan's parchment beneath the buttons. "I hope that we did not bore you too much today Ms. Reid."

Morgan blushed ashamed, "Of course not professor, I was just distracted."

"I'm sure." She said. "We will meet tomorrow evening after dinner. We need to have a chat about your future at this institution." McGonagall commanded before moving away to help other students. Morgan groaned. She was already in trouble with Snape this morning and now McGonagall thought she wasn't taking her class serious enough. The UK definitely wasn't agreeing with her.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon had been underwhelming for Morgan. She fled to the library skipping dinner, hoping to avoid her gossipy roommates and a boy named Oliver Wood. She finished all of the homework assigned as quickly as possible and began her essay for Snape before creeping up the stairs back to the common room. When she got back she was thankful to see that most of her roommates were off socializing in the common room or sleeping allowing her to slip into the drawn curtains of her bed without conversation. Thankful once again for the end of another day at Hogwarts.

* * *

Read and Review.


	9. Professor McGonagall

**A/N: ** **Anya Johnstone andMikomiCosplay thank for feedback again!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Despite her intentions to go to bed early Morgan hadn't been able to sleep. Instead she'd laid awake listening to the sounds of Hogwarts; the giggles of girls chatting late into the night, the sounds of owls scratching at the paned glass, and the wood stove roaring. She cursed her inability to sleep now sitting in an early morning double lesson of potions. Three and half hours was going to be painful.

"Ms. Reid." The stern voice of Professor McGonagall snapped Morgana out of her morning haze. Morgan looked around confused. She could have sworn she was in Potions. _No I totally am_. She assured herself as she saw the wolfsbane in front of her that she was supposed to be chopping.

As Morgan turned her head to grab her 1/16 inch knife, she was greeted by McGonagall's demanding stare. "Come with me, bring your things."

She saw Professor Snape waving her away so Morgan clambered off her stool at the workbench and packed up her tools. Giving a helpless look to Melinda and Altheda as she passed, she followed McGonagall out the doors.

McGonagall's cloak flapped as she walked quickly up the stairs towards the Transfiguration courtyard.

"Professor, what's all this about? I thought we were supposed to meet later this afternoon" _Maybe I'm being expelled._ Morgan thought wildly. _Is that possible. To be expelled on your second day._

The professor stopped dead in her tracks suddenly like she'd forgotten she was being followed. McGonagall pursed her lips. "The headmaster and I have decided that you aren't being challenged enough in my classroom. You are being moved up a year in transfiguration. I was going to wait to tell you until this afternoon but it seems silly that you should miss the first class. You will join the seventh years right now."

"But professor I have potions now! I need that class-"

"Don't fuss. I have discussed the situation with Professor Snape, you will simply take potions with the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. They have potions during our normal class session so you won't miss a thing. I don't know why he let you start your potion to begin with when he knew ahead of time." McGonagall muttered annoyed.

"But Professor I am not sure if I'm ready. I'm not prepared and I don't even have a book!"

"Ms. Reid you demonstrated skills yesterday that are beyond even some seventh year abilities. Certainly no sixth year would have been that comfortable with non-verbal magic. That class has not even begun to tackle the subject and you already have it mastered. You have talent Ms. Reid. I won't see it wasted on foolish day dreaming and doodling"

Morgan had the decency to blush.

"As for books, you will come collect an extra copy from my office this evening when we meet to discuss your future." McGonagall said moving towards the stairs "For now you can share with one of the other students." Morgan nodded as McGonagall turned back to look at her. "Well come on then. We don't have all day."

Morgan walked into the classroom and was directed towards the last empty desk in the front. Across the aisle, Oliver Wood gave her a bewildered look.

_What are ye doing here?_ he mouthed.

Morgan blatantly ignored him and took out her parchment and quill as class began. To her surprise, the material wasn't nearly as hard as she had expected. Even though she hadn't read the chapter for class, Morgan knew more than her fair share of answers. With the seventh years she didn't feel the need to hide her smarts and readily participated.

All the while, Wood sent notes in the shape of birds floating across the aisle. She crushed each one and threw it inside the desk without a glance. Morgan wouldn't chance getting caught messing around in McGonagall's class ever again. And in any case, Reid had been avoiding Oliver ever since they'd gotten detention. Of course she had to end up in class of all places. Her good luck was just permanently on vacation.

* * *

Morgan couldn't avoid lunch in the Great Hall, since she had skipped breakfast and dinner the night before. Her stomach was starting to make betraying and embarrassingly loud noises. Luckily, she didn't have a chance to feel awkward about where to sit because Lucinda waved her over to sit with her and Altheda.

As soon as she sat down the third degree began.

"What happened to you?" Altheda asked worriedly.

"Altheda told me what happened, I can't believe Snape let McGonagall drag ya out of class like that!" Lucy

"It was fine, McGonagall just wanted me to switch to the 7th year class for transfiguration. It takes place at the same time and she didn't want me to miss their first class." Morgan explained.

"Wait, what happened?" Eudora chimed in, having been listening in on the conversation the whole time.

"Apparently Miss Smartypants is too good for our year now." Lucy told her.

"It's only one class," Morgan said downplaying the whole arrangement. "And I have to take potions with the Ravenclaw and Slytherins."

"Eww."

"I don't know anyone in that class, it's going to be so awkward being the only Gryffindor." Reid worried aloud.

"Well stay clear of the Slytherins believe me, ya might catch something nasty." Lucy advised.

"I would've just refused the transfer. I wouldn't want everyone believing that I thought I was better than the rest of the year." Eudora advised.

"Nobody thinks that," Altheda comforted her but Morgan didn't feel the least reassured as she left for the Herbology greenhouses by herself; the girls still discussing her transfer as she left.

* * *

Morgan didn't even bother going to dinner, she simply went to the library to finish her disciplinary essay for Snape. She was in a bad mood. No matter where she went in Hogwarts she was always the odd person out. Reid had never been a very social person, meeting new people was nerve racking. All people wanted to do was ask questions about her old life; her family, her school, the US. Morgan didn't want to think about the answers nevertheless talk about them. She'd come her to forget but somehow Hogwarts was making her think of her old life more often.

Added in was her anxiety over her meeting with McGonagall. Sitting at a long work table, Reid was gnawing nervously on her quill, her stomach in nervous knots as she thought about it. Morgan had heard that British boarding schools were far stricter than American schools. What if she was in trouble? What if they wanted to drop her down a year in a subject? Morgan knew she was behind in Charms but she was trying really hard to catch up. If she actually had to go back to fifth year charms she'd be the laughing stalk of the entire castle.

As Reid sunk the quill into the inkwell, trying to get back to finishing her essay, she noticed someone sit down in front of her.

"Morgan."

He started gently, purposely using her first name. To Reid, it was just a new tactic. He wouldn't be able to placate her now, she was far too angry for that.

"Whatever you came to say; save it for someone that cares." Morgan said icily as she began writing on the parchment.

She heard him exhale wearily as he watched her etch in a few words before starting again, "Reid, I am really sorry about the detention..."

Morgan cut him off quickly. "Of course, you're sorry about the detention because it interrupts your precious quidditch time. You really don't give a shit but you wanted to look like a nice guy in front of all your friends by coming and apologizing. Well ok, you've kept up appearances, you can leave now."

Morgan paused for a second before she began rustling through her bag.

"Reid-"

She took out some papers and slid them across the table. They were riddled with notes about quidditch. "These got mixed up with mine the other day. Take them with you when you go"

"Will ye quit it? I'm trying to be sincere here! I really am sorry Reid 'n I just want ta talk aboot it."

"Even if you are. I honestly don't care Wood. I don't want to hear it."

"If ye didn't care ye wouldn't be so bloody angry wit me." Oliver pointed out.

Morgan just looked down disinterested at her essay trying to ignore him but he continued on anyways.

"I don't even understand why yer so mad. Ye'd have gotten in trouble for being late if I was there or not. Ye probably wouldn't have even made it there if I hadn't helped ya find the damn room!"

"Maybe, but I still wouldn't have detention on Friday."

"Ah was just trying ta help ye! I didn't mean ta get ye in trouble -"

"Like you didn't mean to spread rumors about me around school?"

"What?! When did I do that?!" Oliver cried bewildered, earning a hush from the librarian.

"Like you don't know."

"Of course I don't know. That's why I'm askin!'" Wood said his tone quickly getting irritated. Oliver wasn't used to talking to girls and he was beginning to feel like it was a whole different language all together that they were speaking.

Morgan's voice lowered into a deadly whisper. "Eudora was going around telling everyone in my dorm that my parents kicked me out and sent me to live with my grandfather; most likely because I'd been expelled from school. Eudora told Lucinda that _you _are the one that told her all that. "

Oliver put his head in hands. It was true Eudora Lenore had come up to him asking questions about her new roommate, but that was nothing like what he'd told her. "I never said ye'd been kicked out or expelled! She's just twisting it 'round."

"It doesn't matter. I got sent to detention on my first day! You just helped add fuel to the fire! The rumor that I was expelled from Salem will have spread around the whole house by tomorrow. Everyone is going to think that I'm sort of off-kilter crazy person."

"Ye are an off-kilter crazy person! Just not for that reason." Oliver affirmed agitatedly. The moment the words came out of his mouth he instantaneously regretted it.

Morgan's brown eyes narrowed into circular lasers bearing through him with a fatal intensity. However, instead of her normal outburst Morgan slammed down her quill and quickly sealed her ink jar. Throwing her things in the bag she fled from the table.

_Why did she make everything so difficult? _Oliver rubbed his temples thinking it through. He knew this was bad. Morgan only got quiet when she was really angry. All he'd wanted to do was apologize. It didn't seem that hard when he practiced it in his head. Wood never argued like this with anyone and he certainly had never tried so hard at anything that wasn't quidditch. Reid just knew exactly what to say to provoke him. Each time they fought he always walked away feeling like the bad guy; it was a feeling he wasn't familiar with and definitely didn't enjoy.

Against his better judgment Oliver leapt up and followed quickly after the swirling black robes that disappeared out the library door.

"Reid!" Wood called worriedly as he caught up to her on the circular staircase. "Reid wait!"

Morgan refused to stop until he reached out and grabbed her wrist, swinging her around.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for …" Oliver's words faltered as he saw tears brimming in Morgan's eyes.

She noticed the change of emotion in his gaze. She recognized the pity forming in his eyes as she shook off his firm grip.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for me." Morgan commanded her voice wavering as she tried desperately to play off her tears. "I know exactly what you think of me. And I don't care." She lied as she inhaled deeply, trying to swallow all of the emotions burgeoning to explode from her caving defensive walls. Morgan blinked the tears away and her entire body shook from head to toe with force of keeping it all bottled up.

"Look, I don't think yer crazy. It's just an expression. I know that yer going through a lot moving here. I was just frustrated. In reality, I think if either one of us is barmy it's probably me. Ever since ye moved next door, ye've been driving me up the wall. I feel like I'm always saying the wrong thin' or you're taking it the wrong way –"

"Yes because I'm clearly the instigator in this relationship." Morgan balked.

"See there ye go again! That's not I was saying at all! Ye spend a third of the time throwing sarcastic barbs in mah face 'n the rest harassing me aboot quidditch!" Oliver tried to explain as he found himself matching her volume.

Morgan gritted her teeth. It was like he wanted her to punch him. Just the word was enough for her to clench her fingers tightly around her wand. Her breathing already erratic she tried desperately not to breakdown.

"That's it? You're upset that I hate that stupid game?!"

"I'm not upset. I just don't understand what ye're so gutted aboot! What's yer bloody problem with it? Ye say it's just a game but then ye throw a bloody conniption every time the word's bloody mentioned!

Morgan finally broke "Because you're wasting your fucking time!" She screamed at him. 'Don't ye get that? Quidditch is a waste of time and energy! This is your last year at Hogwarts. Tell me how many real friends have you made Wood? And I'm not talking about teammates or people that live in your dorm but a real friend that you talk about everything with?"

Wood was silent as he contemplated her words. Morgan saw his eyes considering the truth as the barb hit home.

"You don't even have one do you?" Morgan chided cruelly, "Because quidditch is your only friend, your only concern. You spend all your time thinking about it and planning for it and in the end you know what? That's why you'll never win the cup."

Oliver looked up quizzically.

"You over think everything Oliver." Morgan criticized harshly. "Even if you have the best team, the best equipment, and the best plays you'll lose every time because you send your team out there with new plays every game instead of just practicing the old ones until they're ingrained. Because you spend all practice drilling, instead of bonding together as friends not just teammates. You're missing everything Wood. Because of a _fucking_ game."

"MS. REID!"

Morgan turned to see Professor McGonagall looming behind her on the stairwell. "That's quite enough. I don't know what standards Headmaster Gregorious set at your previous school, but that language will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. 10 points from Gryffindor."

Morgan had the decency to look ashamed. She wondered how much of their conversation the professor had heard.

"The two of you are old enough to understand that screaming in a public corridor is no way to behave. I'd send you both to detention but from what I've just heard, Professor Snape has already given you both the opportunity to work this matter out together in the dungeons. I will let you off with a warning this time since it the first for both of you, but if I ever see this again you'll can be assured there will be repercussions."

Both teens looked mortified as McGonagall glared sternly over her spectacles. "And Wood don't think I won't pull you from the next match just because you're from my house." She reminded him seriously. "Now, Ms. Reid, I believe we some matter's to discuss. Wood you are dismissed."

Wood gave one fleeting disconcerted glance towards Morgan. She refused to meet his gaze so he took off up the staircase.

"Follow me" McGonagall ordered.

The professor led her through a twist and turn of passages and corridors until at last they reached her office.

She led her in to the classroom and through a portrait of the Irish druidess Cliodne into a backroom with a large panned widow that looked over the training yards. The room was decorated in scarlet and gold oriental fabrics and filled with cases of glass-door bookshelves flanking a roaring fire. McGonagall led her to a large chestnut desk and they each took a seat on either side in one of the plush wing backed chairs. The chair, was much too big for Morgan's small frame, and made her feel even smaller than she already felt under McGonagall's watchful eye.

McGonagall gracefully flicked her wand towards a bookcase full of rolled parchment and a scroll came floating majestically into her hand. McGonagall sat for a few moments peering through her spectacles reading quietly before turning to Morgan.

"Ms. Reid, do you know what this is?"

Morgan nodded negatively.

"This is your file." McGonagall said spreading it out neatly on the table. "It contains notes from past teachers, grades, disciplinary punishments, your whole school life is recorded on this one paper. Now the other houses don't keep records like this but in my house I like to keep a careful watch over my students. Your file provides particularly interesting read. On paper your academic standing at your last school seems exemplary. You performed very well on your O.W.L's. Six oustandings very impressive. However, what concerns me are the letters I received from your past professors."

McGonagall highlighted sections with her wand and voices began to utter their assessments:

_"Undisciplined, distracted, lacks motivation_."

_"Underperforming, disorganized, turns in assignments late or incomplete." _

_"Adept student but capable of more."_

_"Lazy, unmotivated, waste of talent."_

"That last one shouldn't count!" Morgan urged. "Professor Ames was just bitter because I refused to play for the quidditch team any longer."

"Regardless, the point is that while all of your teachers wrote that you are gifted student, none recommended you for a more advanced level class, because they claim you lack the motivation. _Not_ the talent. Now I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore and we've both agreed to disregard these recommendations because we believe that we can expect more from you. The question is whether you feel that you can live up to those expectations."

Morgan shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"As a muggle student, inherently, you will always have a lot more to prove than the rest of the students here. I understand more than anyone the difficulty of walking the line between those two worlds. Eventually, we are all forced to make a difficult decision between them.

Most students aren't aware but though my mother was a witch, both my parents lived as muggles in a small village in Scotland. Just like every witch or wizard with a muggle background I too had that moment of truth. It's hard for me to believe but I was scarcely a few years older than you, Ms. Reid, when I..." Mcgonagall paused briefly, somewhat uncomfortable before continuing. "When I feel in love. His name was Dougal McGregor and he was muggle farmer from our village." McGonagall recalled as Reid suddenly felt confused about the direction the conversation was headed

"I had only just graduated from Hogwarts and I was staying with my parents once last summer before I started my job at the Ministry. Dougal was funny, handsome and clever …I couldn't help myself, I feel head over heels for him. When he proposed, I readily accepted ...at first, until I remembered something _very_ important. Dougal was completely unaware that I was a witch. I'd grown up seeing my mother, forced to hide such a large part of herself, from her husband, even from herself. So I knew the cost of marrying him. It meant giving up my wand, my dreams, everything that I had worked so hard for.

Morgana, in life we're asked to make daunting choices, but those are the choices that define us. Just recently you also had to choose between someone you loved and your own magical ability. Your mother or your education." McGonagall said knowingly patting the file gently. "You chose your path by coming to Hogwarts, Ms. Reid, so I know that you want to be here. I also know that you're more than capable of succeeding, _but_ I need you to prove it. To me and to yourself. Displays like that in the hallway just now" McGonagall pointed back towards the corridor "Will not be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Morgan nodded.

"Good, now then at the end of last year, all students were required to meet with me to discuss their futures. You were not here so I want to start this conversation now to make sure you start off where you need to be."

"I don't know what I want to do professor." Morgan said plainly at the outset.

"Not even an inkling?" McGonagall asked before looking down at her file. "Besides your grades, the only mention of any extracurricular activities in this file seems to be quidditch. I see you were a chaser for the Salem Witches?"

"I refuse to play quidditch again!"

"Relax dear. I assure nobody's going ta force ye into it. Though if you change your mind rest assured Wood could use you. Spinnet has a terrible knack for injuries. "

"I won't"

"Probably for the best. It seems you're not the biggest fan of the captain in any regard." McGonagall said peering interestedly over her spectacles at Reid. The professor had never seen Wood angry about anything but quidditch. She wondered what it was about this particular girl that got under his skin.

"Well, if you're not going to focus on sport perhaps you could put that effort into figuring out what it is you do want to do with your life." McGonagall suggested. "Get involved in something. There are more than enough student activities at Hogwarts. There must be something you're interested in. Every student needs a goal. I want you to think about it and come back to by the end of this term with a clear and distinct objective.

Here is the seventh year transfiguration text. From the letters I received from your previous professors, I think it's still a bit below your level but you need to pass the class in order to take the N.E.W.T. with the seventh years next term." McGonagall reached into her desk and retrieve a stack of leaflets. "Finally here are some career ideas just to get you started. There are plenty more out there so don't let it limit you. "

Morgan rose from the chair and leant forward to collect them. At the door she stopped and turned back to McGonagall.

"Professor, what did you do?" she asked

"Excuse me?"

"About the boy, Dougal."

"I broke his heart."

"Do you regret it?

"It was hard but in the end... No, no I didn't. You see magic is a part of us Ms. Reid. You can't give your heart to someone who doesn't know and love every part of who you are. It took me long time to realize it. But I do not regret it, not for a moment. " McGonagall declared with a small smile before returning her eyes to her work. "I believe you have an essay for Professor Snape to finish. Better hurry along. He won't accept it late."

Morgan exited the room with a soft click of the portrait. Confused about her life and exhausted from her fight with Wood she headed thoughtfully up the stairs towards the common room.

* * *

A/N: McGonagall's back story, the characters, Hogwarts, and all the rest belongs to JK Rowling and Pottermore.


	10. Friday Frenzy

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful feedback guys! You're the best. ** Welcome all you new readers!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Friday Frenzy**

* * *

Friday morning had finally arrived and Morgan could not be more grateful or more anxious. With detention looming over her, the week had past slowly for her. As she struggled to balance her new life Morgan had lived the week a recluse, still feeling like an outcast whenever she attempted to hang out with her roommates. Today was the day of reckoning; Reid's first potions class with the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins.

Knowing she was intruding, Morgan wandered slowly into the filling classroom as the other students automatically took seats next to their friends at the tables set for two. Nervously, she looked around the dim dungeon for a harmless place to sit. Finally she spotted a spare seat at a bench on the right of the classroom next to a broad-shouldered boy. Noticing his green lined cloak Reid timidly approached him.

"Is it ok I sit here?" Morgan asked timidly, trying her hardest to sound polite.

The boy looked up disdainfully, "I know your kind is slow, but I'm not working with a mudblood just so you can raise your grade."

The insult hit hard. Reid's mouth dropped open in shock. In her entire life, Morgan had never heard anyone actually use that insulting word and she'd certainly never been called that by anyone. "Excuse me? I'm a half-blood!" Morgan explained at first, not sure if she'd heard correctly. Finally rage took over and she started in on the boy. "Who the hell said I wanted to work with an ignorant ass like you anyways? I just needed a seat-"

"Don't pay any attention to Pucey, inbreeding hasn't been kind to his family" A tall boy with wavy blonde suggested from the table behind them. His tie was blue and bronze, identifying him as a Ravenclaw.

"Don't joke about my family Davies." Adrian Pucey threatened heatedly.

"Why you don't get the joke?" The Ravenclaw countered.

"Shut it."

"I would ask for your IQ but I'm afraid fractions don't count." The blonde continued to mock derisively.

"I said Shut It!" The Slytherin boy demanded.

"Or what?" Asked Davies as he stood up and leaned over the table, his wand clenched at his side, voice still calm and cocky. "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

They looked ready to fight until Snape walked into the classroom. Both boy's glared at the other but made no more forward movements towards the other.

"This aint' over." Pucey sneered.

"Isn't." Morgan finally interjected.

"What?"

"I think you mean to say is 'It _isn't_ over." Morgan added. It was an awful comeback; embarrassingly bad but she needed that one barb to feel like she'd contributed at least a little to bringing him down.

"Whatever," Pucey said turning around in his desk.

"Reid, my normal lab partner's abandoned me for his girlfriend this year, come share with me." Davies directed pointing to the empty chair beside him.

"Are you sure?" Morgan checked uneasily.

"Of course." Davies assured her. "Two heads are always better than one. I'm Roger Davies."

He held out his hand and she shook it hesitantly.

"Morgan Reid. Thanks for the chair," she said claiming the seat next to him. "I was beginning to feel a little like an outsider."

"You are the only Gryffindor here. And the only American." Davies pointed out with an easy smile. Morgan looked up appreciatively, taking in the boy's appearance. His blonde hair was shaggy and perfectly wavy, framing striking blue eyes and a strong virile jaw. The Ravenclaw stood a foot taller than Reid but his presence was warm, not the least bit intimidating.

"These houses are driving me nuts, everyone is so competitive." She confessed pulling out her schools supplies. "At my old school everyone was all mixed in together. Here they just lump everyone into giant cliques according to some thirty-second magical personality test. Why they thought banding all the criminally insane together in Slytherin would be a good idea I'm not sure.

"I actually think the competition is good," Davies defended. "It makes us all work harder, which as a school makes us better in the long run."

"But's there no unity between houses."

"Of course there is. There is so much pride in Hogwarts. If there's ever a crisis you'd see a lot more inter-house unity than you'd think."

"Well, I'll believe in inter-house unity when I see it."

"Good, I'll enjoy being the Ravenclaw to show it to you." Davies stated brightly. Morgan noted the large dimples that flanked his perfectly straight teeth. His smile couldn't be described as anything but dazzling.

"There is one thing we all have in common." He added softly as if it was a big secret.

"What?"

Davies leaned in and he whispered closely in her ear. "We all can't stand Slytherin."

Morgan blushed and gave him a playful eye roll. "That's hardly confidential knowledge."

As class began, the two worked closely together their potion. Adding the beetle eggs slowly, their potion was turning a nice shocking pink.

They peered over to look at Orek and Pucey's maroon concoction and snickered.

"Top-notch potion there Pucey. I bet your mother would be proud," taunted Davies.

Pucey revolved to face the two angrily. "I don't know why you're smiling Davies. You've added far too much Wolvesbane."

"No we haven't -" Morgan started but stopped as she saw the Slytherin release a fistful of the herb heedlessly into their potion.

"Oops. Better luck next time losers."

Morgan stood up rapidly to retaliate but Davies tugged her back down by the sleeve of her robe. He nodded towards Professor Snape who was checking the progress of the potion right next to them. "From what I hear Snape's already got it out for you. Don't chance it." Davies warned her.

"Is anything in this castle a secret?" Reid wondered aloud. Even the other house's seemed to everything about her life.

"Let's just try to salvage this." Quickly, Roger stirred the potion a few times to see the effect of the added ingredients.

Surprisingly to both teens, the potion began to turn an even more neon pink, practically radiating.

Snape walked by at that exact moment, assessing the potion.

"You diverged from the recipe, what else did you add here Reid?" Snape inquired with an intimidating snarl.

"Extra wolvesbane sir" Morgan confessed.

"Five points" Snape grimaced as hesitated, "to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for an exceptional example of a Sleeping Draught. How did you know extra wolvesbane would enhance the potion?"

"Lucky guess, sir." Davies said quickly claiming credit.

"There are no guesses in potions. There are estimations, assessments, and hypotheses but never guesses. Guesses are a gamble and gambles lead to costly mistakes Mr. Davies. Be sure to remember that." Snape reprimanded before moving on.

As Snape turned his back, Reid stuck out her tongue at Pucey's scornful glance. Davies gave Morgan a quick wink and a smile.

Morgan felt herself happy for the first time in days_. Maybe Hogwarts wasn't going to be that bad after all._

* * *

_I retract that statement._ Reid thought bitterly much later in the evening as she and Oliver stood frozen staring repulsed at a table full of dead porcupines. Morgan had been warned that Snape had a twisted sense of humor when it came to detention but this was a bit much. They're eyes were still looking at her.

Snape had only gone through the process once before departing for dinner leaving Wood and Reid standing there awkwardly bewildered by their job to dequill all thirty of the pincushion corpses without magic before he returned. With the absence of Snape's low snarls, the room had grown a deafening silence as the two teens looked uncertainly at each other. Morgan stared blankly at Wood for a few seconds, the tension of their fight lingering in the air, before she pulled on her dragon hide gloves silently and stepped up to the workbench. Gingerly, she picked up a carcass and began removing the quills.

Wood moved abruptly out of his sullen stupor and placed a hand in front of her blocking her from continuing.

Morgan rolled her eyes and glared frustrated at him, as if this might somehow propel him to move out of the way. When that didn't work, she just circled around him intending to pick up another but he quickly turned and repeated the action.

"So is this how it's going to be?" Oliver asked her sternly.

Caught off guard at his troubled tone Reid turned to look at him baffled by his behavior. "What are you talking about?"

"This, ye're just not going ta talk ta me anymore?"

"Seriously? You're being wicked annoying today. Can you just move? I want to get this over with so I can get back to forgetting about this whole episode." Morgan replied, blowing him off as she moved over and picked up a new porcupine and began pulling of it's quills.

"I don't want ta just forget it. I think we both owe each other an apology." Oliver suggested, not giving up.

"An apology requires a confession of wrong doing. I stand by what I said."

"Ye do?" Wood asked taken back a bit.

"Yes."

"Every word?"

Morgan's hand froze and Oliver could see visible shame cross her features as she recalled everything she'd said to him

_ "You're wasting your fucking time!" She screamed at him. "Don't you get that? Quidditch is a waste of time and energy! This is your last year at Hogwarts. Tell me how many real friends have you made?"_

_Wood was silent as he contemplated her words. Morgan saw his eyes considering the truth as the barb hit home._

_"You don't have even one do you?" Reid chided cruelly. _

"Look, I apologize if what I had to say hurt, but I don't regret saying it." She said going back to pulling out quills roughly, refusing to acknowledge her fault in their argument. "I'm sorry if I'm the only one with the guts to tell you the truth. My roommates, the Weasleys, Spinnet, Bell, heck even Davies they've all said the same thing – that you're obsessive and-"

"Davies?" Oliver cut her off suddenly distracted. "What th' bloody hell are ye doing talkin' ta Davies?"

Morgan continued talking as if he hadn't interrupted. "-and that you control everyone on the team with an iron fist_"

"I asked ye a question! Since when are ya buddy-buddy with Roger Davies?"

"He's my lab partner." Reid replied with a shrug.

"Sixth years have potions with Hufflepuff."

"I switched because it conflicts with transfiguration."

"Ye switched inta my class 'n ye won't even speak ta me but ye switched inta Davies class 'n all of a sudden yer talking wit him aboot me behind my back? How does that make any sense?" Oliver questioned contentiously.

"It's not like that! I wasn't _gossiping_ about you-"

"Oh so ye can git mad at me fur talking tae yer roommate, when I was only tryin' tae help ye 'n yet ye do th' same bloody thing 'n its ok? I ne'er met a person that's more hypocritical."

"How were you helping me?"

"I thought Lenore was askin' so she could make yer life easier. I didn't imagine she'd make it worse!"

"Like I'm supposed to believe that after what you said to me that night on the lake."

Oliver paused recalling hazily the words from their drunken argument that summer.

_"I didn't even say anything! All I did was ask a question!"_

_"A question you had no fucking business asking! Who said it was something I did? Why is it MY fault?!" Morgan argued distressed. _

_"It was just a guess. Probably a good one considering…" Oliver trailed off._

_Considering what?!" Morgan probed. _

_"What a blighter ye are! Blimey I was just trying ta be nice ya barmy besom!"_

_"MERLIN CAN'T YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!"_

_"I AM!" Oliver roared frustrated. "S'not my fault yer to thick ta understand!"_

_"I'm thick! Say's the boy who can't even pick up basic social cues!" She slurred._

_"I can see now why yer ma sent ya away. I'd kick ya out too if I had to live with this every day!" _

_It was a low blow, Oliver could tell the moment he saw the way the words settled over Morgan's face. _

_"_Reid, I dinnit mean it. I was frustrated. I was just tryin' ta get ta know ye. I thought we were on th' way ta becoming friends 'n then ye blew up at me for askin' aboot yer past. I still don't even know why!"

"Because it's none of your business! Not yours, not Eudora's, not the whole freakin' house. It's nobody's business but mine. I don't want to even think about the past and I certainly don't want to talk about it with you of all people."

"Why not? Do ye honestly hate me that much Reid?"

"I don't hate you Wood! Merlin, take a chill pill drama queen." Morgan urged surlily as she pulled a quill. She was far too aggressive and the quill slipped slashing through her protective gloves. "Shit." Reid swore heatedly, throwing down the offending quill as she saw blood oozing out of the gash.

Wood rushed over, grabbing her hand forcibly so he could examine the wound.

"Why can't ye be more careful?" Oliver barked at her concerned as he gently touched the jagged cut that ran the interior of her palm.

Morgan inhaled painfully, the quill had been sharp and the cut was deeper than it looked. Looking around, Wood saw some spare rags and reached for them on his way towards Snape's wall of potion ingredients. He took down a vial of green leaves and came back hastily. Wordlessly, he placed the leaves delicately on her wound before wrapping the cloth around it.

"That will stop th' bleedin' for now. Go 'n see Madame Pomfrey she'll give ye somethin' ta seal it 'n prevent an infection. I'll finish this myself." Oliver told her.

"But Snape…"

"Snape is at dinner. He won't be back for at least an hour maybe even more. I don't think thae will take that long. I'll take care o' it"

"Are you sure…" Morgan asked warily.

"Go. Snape's not goin' tae fault ye for seeking a healer but he will fault ye for bleedin' all over his precious dungeon floor." Oliver explained turning back to the pile of porcupines without another word.

Morgan didn't say another word just disappeared out the door leaving a frustrated Oliver Wood angrily dequilling with fervor.

* * *

After his detention Oliver returned to the common room still upset from his argument with Reid. Sitting by the fire, he attemptws to read his History of Magic text but the exchange kept playing over and over in his mind. He'd gone to detention so sure that they could hash out their problems and yet again Morgan had made it virtually impossible to have anything close to a rational discussion.

"Bloomin' prat," He grumbled aloud.

"I resemble that remark.' George Weasley commented looking up curiously from his Zonko's magazine at the Gryffindor captain in the chair next to him

"I wasn't talking ta ye." Wood snapped.

"Apologies mate." The red-hair boy said taken back by Oliver's uncharacteristic anger. "No offense meant."

"S'not ye. I'm just…." Oliver finished the sentence with a frustrated sigh. He rubbed his temples agitatedly, his mind a jumble of emotions.

"Just what?" George probed.

"I don't know! I'm just going bleedin' barmy."

"What are you so gutted about?"

"Nothin'"

"Come off it, I've never seen you anything but cool and composed, now your over there talking to yourself. What's with the sudden breakdown? Did someone quit the team? Did we lose Harry?" The twin asked worriedly.

"What? No. It's nothin' ta do with quidditch." Wood said waving off his suggestions staring off into the flame of the fire. Quidditch was easy, if only it was that.

"Nothing to do with quidditch? You?" George perked up, his interest peaked. "What's wrong then? Are you dying? How long did they say you have left to live?"

"I'm not dying nitwit. If yer going to take the piss out of me then sod off. I'm nae in th' mood."

"Fine. Sorry mate, I'll be serious." George promised, he sat up straighter, his face losing its teasing grin. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Reid. We just had a row. More like a series of 'em actually…"

"Reid? Morgan Reid?" George clarified.

Wood didn't even confirm it just, kept on ranting. "I feel lik' I've gone daft ever since she showed up. All I wanted ta do was be nice 'n help her have a go at fittin' in but everythin' I say she twists round and she makes me out ta be an absolute git when all I am trying ta do is be nice! No matter what I do she takes offense. She's absolutely the most irritating woman on the planet."

George smiled widely as realization dawned on him. This was far too good to be true.

"My misery ain't funny, so stop bloody grinning." Wood griped. "Do ye know what that crazy lass told me? '_There's nothing entertaining about quidditch_.' Those were her exact words to me. Says she hates it! What sensible person on earth doesn't like Quidditch? We can't even have a reasonable chat but o' course she gets along just fine wi' bleedin' Davies. Lik' that makes any sense! He's just as obsessed aboot quidditch as I am."

"Why do you care if Reid talks to Davies?" Weasley probed purposefully, enjoying himself far too much.

"Why? He's a gallus jerk! That wanker's so full o' himself I'm surprised his muckle head doesn't roll right aff. 'N that's th' kind o' person she wants to hang oot wit? Fine. But then she's no right ta call me a git! That's right shite. Ye know me Weasley, I'm not that much o' a blighter. Right?"

George looked at Wood a bit astonished. "You're a bit.. passionate about quidditch but I would never call you a jerk Wood."

"See? It's all Reid. She's just tryin' ta feel better about herself. I never got what people said aboot girls 'n emotions afore, but this lass her mood's changes faster than the wind. I can't seem ta get on the right side of her no matter how hard I try!"

Weasley just shook his head in disbelief. "You've really got it bad."

"Aye! Don't I know it! O' all th' places in the world how come she had tae move in next ta me?"

"That's not what I meant mate. It sounds like you fancy her."

"Don't be ridiculous. Dinnit ye hear anythin' I just said? She is driving me up th' wall!"

"Oliver, I've barely seen you look at a girl, let alone rant on about one like this. If you don't like her why are you trying so hard?"

"'Cause this is what she does to me! She's enjoys getting on my last nerve! I wouldn't bother tryin' if her family and mine weren't so damn close. I promised my parents I'd have a go at makin' sure she felt at home here but I'm over it. Ye got ta help me. I need ta focus on this season. Why don't ye just look out for her? Ye've similar friends right?"

"Oh no. Weasley's don't believe in babysitting. My mother is of the firm belief that children should be left to their own devices."

Wood glared at him. "Just talk to her once. Make sure she's gettin' on and I swear I'll never ask for anything."

"Are you sure you don't want to do it? You crazy lovebirds have to resolve this sometime."

Wood glared and George quickly retracted the statement.

"Fine, say I help you out, what do I get in return?"

"One free pass from practice."

"One? From the sounds of it mate I'm doing you a huge favor. Can one really put a numerical figure on the value of my kindness?"

Wood's eyes narrowed. "Ye bet I can. Two free passes from practice, no questions asked, 'n in addition I promise not ta boot ya for insubordination."

"Fair enough mate." George agreed with nod. "Well, I've got to go find Fred. I'll catch ya later."

He practically bounded out of the portrait towards the Great Hall. There was so much he had to fill in Fred in on. This season was going to magical. Oliver Wood had his first crush and he didn't even realize it yet. The potential for mischief were endless. Giddy, George took the stairs two at time desperate to find his twin.

* * *

**British/Scottish Slang Vocabulary:**

_Barmy_**_:_ **crazy

_Bloody/Bleedin'/Bloomin**':**_ swear word used for emphasis or surprise

_Blighter/Prat/Git/Wanker_**: **insult meaning jerk or unpleasant person

_"Gallus__:_ a British dialect word, chiefly Scottish, derogatory in origin and meaning "wild, a rascal; deserving to be hanged (from the Gallows)"; later meaning: Self-confident, daring, cheeky; Stylish, impressive."

_Sod Off:_ Get lost

* * *

**Read and Review Porfa!  
**

A/N: So JK Rowling never described what Roger Davies looked like in the books and in my head I always imagined he looked something like the actor Alex Pettyfer . I know in the movies Davies is not a blonde but in my reality Roger Davies will always be a blue-eyed blonde Adonis.

-ER


	11. A Warm Weasley Welcome

**For hockeychick19 :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Warm Weasley Welcome  
**

* * *

It was Saturday and Morgan had no idea what to do with herself. Boarding school was nothing like it seemed in the movies.; it was boring and lonely. All of her roommates had disappeared to their respective corners of the castle. Melinda had gone to choir practice. Altheda was reading Gothic poetry by the fire of the common room, cloistered and solitary as always. Eudora, acting president of the dueling club, was presiding over the first meeting in the Great Hall. Alice was painting out by the lake and Lucy hadn't been seen since the morning but if Morgan had to hazard a guess she was off flirting with Landon, her current flavor of the week. Quiet and bored, Reid had eaten a light breakfast before going wandering around the castle, trying to familiarize herself with the layout of it.

As she roamed out across the wooden bridge aimlessly towards the owlery to post a letter to her mother, Morgan pondered fondly what she would have been doing if she were still back at Salem. Maybe running with a teammate on the Commons, or eating pancakes the size of her head at Red's Dinner. If she was in a adventurous mood she would've managed to sneak off to the Willows with the older kids to play arcade games and eat dollar slices of pizza on the pier. Reid had a few letters from some of the teammates in her grade when she first moved, but now all the owls had stopped. Reid was really and truly alone while the world she knew was moving on without her.

Morgan looked out over the landscape that was lush and green. Back home the leaves would just be starting to turn. There was really nothing like a New England autumn; sunny, colorful, and breezy. Fall had always been Reid's favorite time of year and Scotland was ruining it. Every day seemed to be chilly, soggy, and consistently overcast.

She heard footsteps echoing over the wooden boards and looked up to see a Weasley twin moseying forward.

"Oi, Reid. How's it going?" The Gryffindor boy greeted her as he saddled up next to Morgan by side of the bridge.

"Fine I guess George." Reid had finally figured out how to tell the two twins apart. George had a small freckle on his neck that his brother didn't have, a small difference but an important one.

"What are you doing moping around by yourself." He asked.

"I could ask you the same, where's your other half?"

"Chasing after Angelina Johnson." George sighed and leaned against the rails nodding out towards the pitch. "Literally, he's helping her practice her passing game."

"You look bummed. Worried she's taking him away from you?" Morgan joked good-naturedly.

"Complete opposite actually." George said looking miserable. "Everyone thinks Fred and I are the same but he's always been more assertive. He beats me to everything; even beaten me to the girl now."

"You like Angelina, too? Wow that sounds a bit...complicated. I knew you were identical twins but who would've thought you would even have the same taste in women."

"Let's be clear, he has the same taste as me. I've fancied her since third year."

"Does Fred know?"

"He's completely oblivious to it, which makes it even harder to be put out about it. It's my own fault for not speaking up earlier."

"Is that why you're hiding out here?"

He nodded. "Can't get caught being all soppy and gloomy, it would terrible things to my reputation."

Morgan smiled bleakly. "I promise I won't tell."

"Who would _you_ tell?" George said poking fun at her lone wolf status.

"Ouch." Morgan said, though she wasn't the least bit offended.

"Well, isn't that the reason you're sulking around up here? Because you aren't getting on with the girls."

Morgan didn't answer.

"It's Le Snore isn't?" George guessed.

"What?"

"Eudora Lenore. That's my nickname for her, Le Snore. I'm not quite sure how she got sorted to Gryffindor but she's dead awful. She's been Percy's main disciple for a few years. I pity the whole school if she ever makes it to Head Girl"

"But I thought you were friends…"

"With her?" George scoffed, "Merlin no."

"Then why did she sit with you on the train?"

"She trails behind Finnegan and Cargill. Fred and I avoid if her possible."

"I would too if I cold. I don't get her problem with me but she's icing me out and spreading fake rumors about me."

"Ya mean you didn't get expelled from your last school for hitting a teacher?"

"What? That's what you heard?" Morgan exclaimed distressed.

"That's not true?!" George looked mockingly surprised, putting a hand over his heart. "Wow, I feel cheated. All this time I've been trying to befriend you because of your rebel status. I'm not sure if we can hang out anymore Reid."

"Too late you already told me your secret about Johnson. Now you're stuck with me."

"Fine. I suppose we'll just have work on building that reputation later."

"Won't Eudora love that."

_ "_The best way to deal with Le Snore is just to ignore her." George advised. "If you want to hang out with the girls do it. It will annoy her, but amuse me, and whose opinion do you care more about?"

Morgan shrugged. She had a feeling that dealing with Eudora wasn't going to be that simple.

"And if that doesn't work you could always flash one of your American gang signs at her. She'd probably just about die right on the spot."

Morgan looked at him with a bemused expression. "Is that what people are saying? That I was in a gang?"

"No but it bloody well should have been, eh? Honestly the imaginations just really vanished out of the rumor mill these days."

"Eudora, seems a bit too dull to have that kind of flair for the dramatic. Though she seems to have been successful at spreading the tales she has come up with."

"Reid, I'm going to be honest, I'm an awful listener. Truly. This" he said pointing between the two of them. "I'm terrible at. I _hate_ listening to people's problems. I give awful advice and it's dead boring. Instead of us both sitting here whining 'bout things we can't change, we are going forget we are miserable and go do something foolish and lamentable that will allow you to live up to your sullied reputation. You've got some Gryffindor street cred to build after all. Especially if it's not true about the tattoo."

"What tattoo?"

"Just as I feared. We've a lot more work to do than I thought." Before she could protest George set out instructing her. "Now you'll need some good running shoes and robes you don't care about. Make sure there not Hogwarts related. Black is best."

"What are we doing?" Morgan asked loudly.

"Hush woman, there are spies everywhere! The portraits are massive narcs you know you've got to be more careful" George exclaimed. He threw an arm over her shoulder and brought her in close. "We have a few errands to run but by the end of the afternoon you're going to know more about Hogwarts than most of her occupants."

* * *

Hanging out with George was exactly what Morgan needed. He didn't ask questions about her past, never mentioned quidditch, and even enjoyed her dry sarcastic humor. He was truly a pure soul; seemingly devoted to enjoying everything life had to offer. Together, they had snuck out of the castle down a dark tunnel behind a gruesome humpback statue of Grunhilda of Gorsemoor. The twins had apparently discovered a variety of secret passages since they'd come to Hogwarts. Despite breaking several twin codes of secrecy, George had decided to share their confidences with Morgan because he knew it would help her feel more at home in the Castle. (Though he made her swear up down to never tell a living soul especially Fred.)

The tunnel had emerged in the cellar of a candy store in the center of a village called Hogsmeade. Since it was expressly forbidden to leave Hogwarts without permission, the pair shed their Hogwarts cloaks and continued on in regular wizarding robes. They'd didn't chance going to the Three Broomsticks because George was too well-known, so instead they stopped at the shady pub called the Hog's Head for a cheap butter beer, then tried out all the magical instruments at Deverish & Banges to the annoyance of the owner, before heading to Zonko's which George proclaimed as the Holy Land. After an hour of browsing and testing various jokes and gag the two had filled Morgan's bag with a variety of pranks and tricks that they snuck carefully back into the castle away from Filch's watchful eye.

From there, the two had enjoyed an afternoon of sneaking around the castle dumping buckets of Endless Itch powder over unsuspecting Slytherins, throwing dung bombs off the ramparts, and putting insulting howlers in a variety of books all over the library that would lay dormant until unsuspecting students came to open it.

Racing through the halls, the two never stayed in the same area long, weaving in out of secret passages that George had long memorized. It was even more successful because nobody suspected Morgan of anything. George directed the more visible pranks from afar while she executed. The anticipation, the tension of the act, and the thrill of success was a more addicting high than Morgan had anticipated. With each reckless prank, her adrenaline raced and Morgan felt more alive than she had in months. Laughing all the way, the two caused absolute chaos among the staff as they ran around the castle trying to handle each crisis.

The best, however, had come at dinner. George purposely left Morgan to fend for herself and went to sit next to Patrice Stimpson and Eudora who was delicately eating a pile of roast chicken and vegetables. Kindly he'd offered her a Chocolate Frog.

Eudora, George knew, would never take it. "Eww, do you know how many carbs are in that? I don't eat sugar or flour." She said disdainfully, missing George's sleight of hand and the clear powder sprinkled into her water-glass.

A few minutes later, Morgan was chatting pleasantly with Alice about the magical tints she used for painting when a garishly loud belch came down the table. Everyone's head turned towards a very pink Eudora who tried to look inconspicuous as she took another dainty sip of water.

No sooner had she put down the goblet when another burp erupted, much longer than the first. The vibrations resounded loudly around the great hall and every table turned to stare. Eudora clasped her hand over her mouth, mortified that the unladylike noise had come from her own mouth. A series of belchs began to erupt involuntary as Eudora got up from the table horrified.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Came the shrill shriek followed by blur of red hair running out of the Great Hall. As he past, George pointed to Morgan with a grin, like a sports player after a goal giving credit to his inspiration. He was followed by the burping blonde with wand raised at the ready. Luckily he already had a head start.

Eudora stopped to throw a spell at his retreating figure but her wand turned into a useless rubber chicken. Her cry of frustration was immediately hijacked by another loud burp. She ran out of the hall, but her loud belches could be heard for several seconds as they echoed down the stone corridor.

The entire hall exploded with laughter. Lucy was giggling and snorting uncontrollably to her left. "Belching powder?" Alice asked smiling. Morgan nodded before happily biting down on her carb full dinner roll grateful to feel a part of the group.

* * *

Morgan was sleeping when all of sudden a warm hand covered her mouth. She opened her eyes widely to see Alice and Lucy's faces looking down at her. Shushing her, Lucy slowly pulled her hand off her face.

"Quick put this on." Alice whispered pushing a black cloak over her head.

They ushered her up and out of bed past a sleeping Mindy, Altheda and Eudora.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" Morgan asked worriedly as she threw on a pair of converse sneakers.

"You'll see." Lucy said ominously.

The girls led her down the spiral stairs and they crept cautiously out the common room portrait. It wasn't a school night but Morgan knew they still weren't supposed to be sneaking about the castle at night. "Are you sure we won't get caught?" Reid asked.

Alice gave Morgan a warning glance put her finger to own her lips nonverbally telling her to be quiet. She waved them on after checking the hallways as the descended on to the fifth floor. They group slithered past a statue of Boris the Bewildered and Morgan heard Lucy counting to four before they stopped in front of an ordinary looking door. Lucy uttered a password and ushered the other two into a pitch black room.

Abruptly a wand was held defensively in their faces.

"Are you a Hungry Hungry Hippogriff?" A voice called.

"You bet your sweet ass I am!" Lucy replied.

"These ones check out!" The voice said merrily.

"Who thought up this dumb password." Alice said grumpily as she uttered a quick lighting spell.

A bright chandelier suddenly illuminated the room and the group finally saw where they were. It was a bathroom of sort, but nothing like the common one in the dormitories. The entire room was made of pearly white marble and in the center was humongous octagon pool sized tub filled with hot steamy water. It was like enormous roman bath complete with a diving board. Around it were a variety of faucets with different jeweled handles and the walls were lined with stained glass of merpeople. There were several people already in the large bathroom, all Gryffindors from what Morgan could tell. She finally recognized the wand voice as Fred Weasley.

"I thought it was pretty inspired myself" He said defending his password.

"What the hell is going on?" Morgan wondered aloud.

"Welcome to the 1st annual Gryffindor Pool Party." Fred announced gesturing around.

"Sponsored in part by this year's lot of perfectly oblivious prefects." George finished.

"This is for you Morgan." Alice said. "We know Eudora made a huge stink about you coming to the Welcome Back party."

"So we're throwing you a welcome TO party." The twins said in unison.

"-which will hopefully be infinitely better than the welcome back." Lucy added. "That was so boring with all the prefects there."

"Hence why Le-snore was not invited to this soirée."

"We told you not to call her that!" Alice said defending the absent girl.

"If the wand fits…" Lee Jordan suggested.

"Now first things first." Fred started

"introductions!" The twins said in sync pointing to each person in the small crowd of classmates crammed into the bathroom

"From fifth year there's Alicia, Angelina, Katie –"

"fourth actually" Bell added but they twins just waved her off continuing

"Seventh Dominic, James, Camilla, Sidney,"

"Sixth, Richard,"

"-Don't call him Dick he hates it."

"Fitz, Landon and Isadora."

Morgan felt a little overwhelmed and gave a quick shy wave.

"Ok Reid as the newest member of Gryffindor you have the honors of picking the scent of bath bubble. After all it's not a party without some foam."

" Umm….got anything tropical?"

"Mango-Peach it is!" Landon Audric said as he flicked on the faucet.

"Here Morgan, I brought you an extra bathing suit since I knew you weren't going to be prepared." Alice said holding out a sporty black suit. "You're a little shorter than me but we're essentially the same size.

* * *

By the time Morgan had returned from changing in the stalls the Gryffindors were rambunctiously diving into the large bath and Lucy's radio was blaring in the corner. The Twins had transfigured several paper cups into coconuts with umbrella's and made a bottomless drinks for each of the party goers. Inside was an odd concoction of pumpkin juice, fizzy soda, and fire whiskey.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Morgan asked as she slipped into the foaming bath.

"We've got connections." George boasted.

"It also helps that they know where the kitchens are." Spinnet said.

"Won't somebody come in here?" Alice suddenly questioned nervously.

"Are you doubting our stealth skills Cargill?" Fred exclaimed offended.

"The door is bolted from the inside no one can come in." Lee Jordan assured them.

"Plus we doubt anyone would bother coming here at this time of night."

"I also put up silencing and protective spells around just in case, so we'll be fine." Angelina added.

"None of you are prefects…how did we even get the password?" Lucy asked before downing her drink.

"Wood has access to it as captain and I conned him into letting me have the password on the premise that I'd be soaking my sore shoulder." Fred flippantly touched his shoulder as if in pain. "The password changes tomorrow morning anyways so he didn't seem too worried about us getting into trouble."

"He obviously doesn't know you guys that well." Angelina Johnson said.

"How come Wood's not here? I didn't see him up in the tower." Dominic asked curiously about his roommate

"Like we could convince him to come!" Katie Bell said "He's probably off scheduling our lives away for the sake of quidditch."

"Sounds like Wood alright." Morgan muttered to herself. "Quidditch tyrant."

Katie Bell giggled having overheard and George stared at Reid inquisitively.

"What so funny?" He asked, having been watching her carefully during this exchange.

"Nothing." Morgan said with smile.

"You're neighbors with our fair captain. What's the enigmatic Wood like outside of school?" George questioned hoping to snoop into Morgan's true thoughts about Oliver.

"The worst. Do you know the boy doesn't even like chocolate?"

"What?" Angelina stated incredulously. "Who doesn't like chocolate?"

"Monster." Fred accused sarcastically.

"Oliver pretty much spent the entire summer working out and planning for your season. He's fanatical. What kind of guy does that sound like to you?"

"A dishy one." Katie Bell said with a giggle.

Morgan looked at her confused.

"Ya know like a bloke that's fit," Lucy struggled to explain. "Like hot or attractive."

Reid scoffed dismissing the younger girl. "I guess if you find that particular brand of crazy appealing."

At that moment Lee Jordan cannonballed into the pool off the diving board with a huge splash disrupting their conversation. He surfaced grinning. "Ok, Who's up for a game of Marco Polo?"

* * *

There was no sleep for seventeen Gryffindors. After hours of splashing, off tune singing competitions, and bizarre drinking games they'd crept back into the common room around five am, tired and pruned. When Morgan finally managed to drag herself out of bed for Sunday lunch she was met with the half-glazed hangover looks of her fellow rabble-rousers drinking coffee like the living dead. Reid was incredibly jealous of the Lucy's dark black sunglasses as she squinted at her eggs a bit greenly.

Melinda was sitting cheerfully looking at her fellow Gryffindor's suspiciously. "What happened to you lot?"

"Nothing." Alice said hoarsely, her voice completely gone.

"Crikey you sound awful." Altheda said reaching over to check the temperature of her friends face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Eudora suggested edging away from the group. "Who knows what sort of disease they've contracted."

"Bite me" Lucy spat beneath her breath.

"It's probably just the stress of the first week." Altheda said tactfully. "There's always students like this the first week back."

All of sudden Altheda sniffed the air. "Do you guys smell that?"

"What?" Eudora asked inhaling as well, trying to be included. "I don't smell anything."

"I smell it too." Mindy said. "Why does the Gryffindor table smell like….Mangos."

Morgan gave a half grin and a knowing look towards Alice before taking reluctant drink of the thick sludge Hogwarts called coffee.

It was good to finally not be the one in the dark.

* * *

**A/N: This is my Hogwarts wish come true. Who wouldn't want to party in the prefect's bathroom? **


	12. Warning Signs

**Chapter 12: Warning Signs**

* * *

A few days had passed since her official induction into the Gryffindor House and Morgan was hiding in the library during lunch desperately trying to finish her Charms homework before time ran out. Despite her new found kinship with her house, Reid was taking McGonagall's advice seriously. She had put all of her weekday energy into her studies but last night Morgan had another panic attack. It had been ages since her confrontation with Wood back in the village and she had hoped she was past it all but Reid finally realized that her problem wasn't going away. It was only getting worse.

Lucy had been blaring the radio. listening to the Kenmore Kestral's game on her WWN radio. Morgan had tried to ignore it by putting on her headphones but her batteries died within a few minutes. It was too late to go to the library and the common room was too full to get anything done so Morgan tried unsuccessfully to focus on the parchment in front of her but the announcer's voice kept slinking into her consciousness.

"AND ELIZA FIELDS HAS THE QUAFFLE SHE SNAPS IT TO PEARCEY WHO FAKES A THROW TO TESSEL BLOWING PAST REYNOLDS"

As the words floated into her memory the images began to reappear.

_Cold rain was pouring down. It was obscuring her vision as the Quaffle past swiftly between them.  
_Morgan could feel the water sliding down her skin, her hair plastered to her face as if it were happening there on her bed.

_"HE'S LINED UP FOR THE TARGET…"_

_ Thunder was rolling over ahead crashing and rolling louder with each passing minute. The rings were finally visible, her dad's broad figure hovering between them eager to stop her._

Her fingers remembered the tight grip on the red quaffle, the angles of it burned in her muscle memory. Morgan's chest burned, seeking air but not finding an adequate supply. She tried to shake herself out of it.

"Can you turn it down Finnegan? I really hate quidditch and I'm trying to study," Morgan yelled desperate to escape the broadcast.

"Yeah, Yeah just a minute it's almost done." Lucy replied blowing her off with a wave of her hand as she listened intensely.

"PEARCEY WINDS UP FOR THE THROW"

_"_Here borrow my headphones." Reid demanded. As she got up to give them to Lucy, Morgan tried in vain to concentrate on syncing her breathing with a slow backwards count.

"OH BUT FALMOUTH'S BRADEN LAMAS HAS BEAT A BLUDGER HIS WAY HE BETTER WATCH OU-" a crunching sound followed and the shocking cries of the crowd "OH THAT WAS A BRUTAL HIT. PEARCEY SWERVES TO AVOID THE BLUDGER AND CRASHES INTO THE STANDS.

_Lighting cracked around them, reaching for the tall bare branches of the trees flanking the field._ _The light was blinding, befuddling the figures on the pitch with the abrupt flashes and deafening explosion of thunderous boom that accompanied it._

Morgan jumped as if hearing the sudden snap in the present, her hands griping her quill tightly as if it were still the hard smooth birch of her practice broom.

"Are ya ok mate? Ya don't look so good." Lucy asked concerned looking at Morgan's paling face.

"I think I ate something funny at dinner." Morgan lied, making up an excuse for her unusual behavior. Her breathing erratic, her chest heaved small shallow breaths.

_Arran was too close; racing in and out from the black silhouettes of the trees unaware of the danger. The lighting cracked again, fracturing and splintering glaring white beams down from the darkness undulating above. It had been to too close, way too close. Morgan's eyes scanned quickly to where he had been but she didn't see him anymore. _

Her eyes scanned the room only to focus back on the outline of the dormitory furniture. Breathlessly she clutched the edge of the bed.

"Are ya going to spew? Ya look a bit green."

Morgan shook her head. "I just need to walk it off, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Do you want me to fetch Madame Pomfrey?"

Morgan shook her head. She tried not to run from the room but the urge to flee was overwhelming. Terror had her in its clutches as past tragedy overlapped her present. Her pulse was racing.

_ Her heart pounding in her ears as her broom whizzed towards the falling figure. Her dad was closer, throwing spells, but they couldn't seem to hit their falling target. Shock was fueling adrenaline as she willed herself to go faster._

Morgan had run faster, not sure when she'd started, until she reached the abandoned shower stall. She pulled the plastic curtain shut with a quick zip as the sobs started to emerge, expelling the pent up dread that had built within her. The tears ran freely as they followed the streaming images. Throwing on the water, Morgan had stepped under the shower, letting the cold water shock her system and drown her panic.

Two hours later, calmer, and exhausted she'd crawled into bed forgetting everything about her charms homework that sat unfinished on the floor.

Which is exactly why she was sitting here in the library finishing it up. Just as Morgan was about to finish the last few lines she felt a presence behind her.

"This fell in my breakfast this morning." Wood said standing over Morgan with a brown wrapped package. "It's addressed to you." He said holding it out for her.

"From Grandpa?" Morgan asked. Grandpa Reid didn't have his own owl and often used the Wood's

Wood nodded. "Ealisaid delivered it ta me by mistake."

"Thanks." Morgan said, feeling awkward as she took the packaged from his hands. They hadn't talked to each other since detention. It'd taken a few days but slowly Morgan had come to realize that their whole argument last week had been her own fault. Under so much stress, she'd been blaming Wood for things that he wasn't even capable of.

Like her accusation that he'd been spreading rumors with Eudora. Oliver had always been honest with Morgan. For better or worse they both never kept what they really thought about the other to themselves. Wood had called her plenty of unpleasant things but always to her face. And if he wasn't being malicious that meant that Wood probably had been trying to help by telling Eudora about Morgan's past.

And that's the way it always was between them. Despite the hurtful things the said to each other, when it came down to it, Oliver always seemed to take care of her. It irritated her to recognize his concern, but it was the truth. He'd tried to take all the blame for her with Snape, then at detention despite his attitude, Wood had been genuinely concerned about her when she split her hand. Morgan was used to thinking about Wood as a smug, quidditch loving tyrant. This realization of another side complicated her viewpoint of him. For some reason the idea that Oliver Wood was protecting her irked her even more then the idea that he might hate her.

Morgan looked up to see Oliver still standing there. "What?" She asked quietly.

"I'm goin' tae wait til ye open it."

"What are you my keeper? It's none of your business" Morgan said getting up and gathering her stuff as she quickly looked at the clock. There was fifteen minutes until Charms. Just enough time to snake by the hall and snag a muffin.

"Grandpa Reid always sends somethin' for me th' first week o' term."

"Well, I'm sure he'll send you your own package this is mine." She said snagging the package and walking away from him and out the door.

"He's a practical person, I bet ye ten galleons there's something in there for me."

Oliver said as he walked with her towards the great hall.

"Ok, fine, Wood," Morgan said stopping abruptly. "Hold this." She said handing him her bag and began unwrapping the package.

Fred walked by. "Oi Wood you carrying her bags to class now? Classy mate."

"Shut up, Weasley." Oliver called unnecessarily snappy after the younger Gryffindor. George must have said something to his twin about their conversation. _Tosser_. He definitely did not like Reid. He wouldn't be talking to her unless he had to.

"Don't be such a grouch." Morgan reprimanded him as tore open the package. On top were a pile of cookies labeled with Oliver's name.

"See I told ye!" Wood exclaimed self-righteously.

"Hell has frozen over. Oliver Wood is right for the first time in his life. It's the end of the world folks." Morgan mocked deflating him a bit, as she looked through the rest of the package. Grandpa Reid had sent the CD for Lucy, a few sweets, and some leather-bound books. Flicking through it she realized it was another journal of Grandma Morvyn's, only this one was seemed to take place after her transformation. There were detailed records of kelpie life that Morgan had never even heard about in school. "These are my grandmothers! I was right she was an unregister-"

Oliver quickly put his finger to her lip and shushed her quickly looking to see if any of the other students in the hall had heard.

Morgan shook him off. "What is your problem?"

Wood noticed a Slytherin fourth year walking down the hall looking at Morgan suspiciously. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled into a small private alcove.

"Wood!" She protested.

"Be quiet." Oliver said in an unusually serious tone startling Morgan. "Promise me ye won't say a thin' aboot Grandma Reid being an unregistered animagus to anyone at Hogwarts."

"What?" Morgan asked puzzled by his request. "Why? She's long since dead it's not like the ministry can arrest her now."

"I'm nae worried aboot her, I'm worried aboot ye. This is nae the time ta be airing yer family's grievances wit th' Ministry."

"Why? I think it's kind of cool that she was all anti-establishment."

"Blimey ye're so naïve! There are things going on at Hogwarts, 'n in Britain for that matter, that ye're nae aware o' Reid. Ye need ta be more aware of yerself." Oliver chided sternly.

"Oh yah? Like what?" Morgan said disinterested, not taking his sudden tone serious. It wasn't like her Grandma was murderer.

Oliver looked reluctant to continue but he knew she didn't have parents or anyone else at Hogwarts to keep her informed. "Look just last year, somebody at this school set a Basilisk against muggleborns 'ere at Hogwarts. Thankfully, nobody died but five people were petrified."

Morgan's face dropped into a frown. This was the first time she was hearing of this.

"They ne'er caught th' perpetrator bit according ta mah family's connections 'ere, th' staff knows a lot more than they're telling. Mah da said th' last time th' Chamber of Secrets was opened a girl died. That was over fifty years ago, afore the Dark Lord rose ta power." Oliver whispered ominously, checking around the corners of the hallway to make sure they weren't be listened too. "Now Sirius Black, a loyal supporter o' He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has escaped from Azkaban, a prison that's supposed to be inescapable. Ye'll ne'er hear this spoken aloud, but there are whispers 'n a deep fear that somebody helped him escape. There are very few wizards powerful enough ta have helped." Wood paused momentarily considering whether to share but he finally continued. "My parents won't say it aloud bit I think it's possible that's he's coming back."

"Who?"

Oliver couldn't bring himself to say his name. "_You-Know-Who_."

"Wood this is crazy, He's dead."

"Nay, he disappeared. There's a big difference Reid. There are incidents happening all over Britain that mirror what happened fifteen years ago. It's nae a coincidence. As a half-blood ye have ta learn tae protect yourself."

"Regardless, I don't see how this has anything to do telling people about Grandma Reid."

"There is a reason there are no political clubs at Hogwarts, Reid. They're all still afraid. Nobody wants tae be seen as against th' Ministry. The few that are vocal against it have a very hard time. The Ministry has so much control; education, transportation, th' press, banks, th' aurors, - everything in our society is regulated in some way by the Ministry. Even who gets appointed ta th' ministry is determined by th' ministry. The general public has little control 'n no way to fight it so they are very cautious aboot what they say aboot it. They all know that th' death eaters infiltrated the Ministry last time; anyone that was seen as political, or critical of 'em were threated, imprisoned or disappeared. Nobody wants ta be seen as going against th' Ministry now, because nobody knows how many death eaters are still out there, biding their time 'til he returns.

"But I thought all the death eaters were imprisoned." Morgan pointed out.

Wood shook his head. "Many came forward claimin' they were under the impervious curse. Those same families still run 'n control th' highest positions in th' Ministry. Families ye'd never suspect were involved."

"Like Eudora's?" Reid could believe that.

Oliver shook his head no. "But Alice Cargill? Her mother was a Pucey."

"As in Adrian Pucey?! The Slytherin? They're cousins?!" Morgan cried loudly. He was the one that had called her mudblood to her face. The idea that Alice and Adrian were somehow related shocked Morgan.

Oliver shushed her again, looking around once more to make sure they were alone

"Do ye appreciate what I'm tryin' ta tell ye now? Ye ne'er know where anyone stands. There are so many unknowns 'n it's harder because the adults won't talk aboot it. Bit ye can be sure there are students 'ere waiting for the Dark Lord's return 'n they are keepin' careful watch of the people that might stand in their way. If yer grandma was against th' Ministry it's nae a great leap for 'em to think ye might be too. For the time being, it would be smart tae keep Morvyn's secret buried."

"Thanks for the advice and the history lesson Wood, but what I do or do not tell people isn't any of your problem."

"Yer grandfather told me ta watch out for ye. So it is mah problem." Wood said whipping out his favorite excuse in the book. "Promise me that ye won't say anythin'?"

Morgan nodded evasively but didn't respond verbally so Wood asked once more. "Promise? I need tae hear the words"

"Fine alright, I promise."

"Good."

"Now do we have to seal this with an unbreakable vow or can I go to class now?" Morgan asked flippantly. He waved her off. She started down the hall until all of sudden she heard her name being called back.

"Reid!"

"What!?" She barked. "I'm going to Charms. I know this is the way so don't try to jerk me around"

"Yer bag?" Wood said holding it out by the strap with that familiar smug smile. Morgan went back and grabbed it angrily. "Thanks for the biscuits!" He said smiling as he headed towards Ancient Runes.

"They're called cookies. Scots." Morgan mumbled aggravated as she walked down the hall pocketing her grandmother's journals, her charms homework no longer seeming like the biggest worry.

* * *

Read and Review!


	13. Stirring Up the Cauldron

**Disclaimer**: The characters, the places, the background etc. all belong to the lovely JK Rowling, I just borrow them for amusement. Everything else belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Stirring Up the Cauldron**

* * *

Morgan fumbled clumsily for the page number looking up and back down to the book and all around trying to figure out what page she was supposed to be on.

"133." Said a voice to her right.

She'd been so completely oblivious to the fact that Davies had even sat down beside her that she gave a short jump.

"The page is 133. Here" He repeated before pointing his wand at the book. Its pages rustled quickly until they came to rest at the proper page.

"Thank you" Morgan whispered as Professor Snape began his oration. Davies nodded before turning back to his notes.

Morgan was distracted. At first she hadn't taken Wood's warnings too seriously but as she navigated the rest of her day, Morgan was surprised to find that she began noticing small things that confirmed what Oliver had said.

First she'd come across a group of third year Slytherin girls picking on a muggle-born second-year named Colin Creevy next to the Herbology greenhouses. They cracked his camera and called him disgusting epithets while a stream of students passed without helping him.

Morgan had pulled a Mimic Mint out of her satchel, quickly consuming it before yelling out "Who's causing a commotion over here? Ten points from Slytherin," Her voice imitating Professor Sprouts' voice perfectly.

Over the crowd, they group of bullies couldn't see Morgan but they could hear her and they scattered quickly.

Reid repaired the camera for a thankful Colin, before hurrying to class. Later during lunch, now intensely curious, Morgan tactfully tried to find more about the attacks the year before from the people in her house. Just as Oliver said, everyone kept their opinion close to their vests. Not one of her roommates would tell her much about the Basilisk attacks, causally blowing off her questions by changing the subject. The few stories she did here omitted the fact that muggleborns were targeted specifically. Only the Weasley's had said much of anything but even they weren't completely open and honest with Morgan. They'd pointed out the few students that had been petrified but avoided discussing anything related to it being a targeted attack. Nobody wanted to admit that there was an issue with blood-status at Hogwarts.

Now in Potions, Reid found herself staring at the back of Pucey's head wondering how it was possible that such a twat could be related to such a wonderful person like Alice Cargill. She tried to listen to Snape's lecture but it was dull and seemed far less important than the billion other things floating around her mind. Snape finished the lecture by asking them to create a Draught of the Living Death. It wasn't simple but at least it didn't need a boatload of ingredients. Morgan robotically collected the ingredients from the front for her and Davies: Wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, sloth brain and the juice of a sopophorous bean.

Morgan was really surprised that Davies had sought her out as partner again. She was sure he would have traded her in for a Ravenclaw but so far they were turning out to have a pleasant enough partnership. He was clearly clever and made an effort to talk as they went about their work. It didn't hurt that he devilishly handsome either.

"I heard a rumor that this potion was the same the muggle heroine took in the play Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare to fake her death so she could be with her one true love. Is that romantic?" Davies asked as they were cooking their potion.

"Wow….I suppose it's could be true. I've always heard rumors that Shakespeare was a squib so he'd turned to muggle writing."

"Really? That's fascinating. I'd never heard that. It must be great coming from a muggle background. I'm sure all that extra knowledge comes in handy sometimes."

Morgan looked at Roger pleasantly surprised. It wasn't often she heard positive things about being part-muggle.

"Not as often as you think – Oh damn" Reid said before suddenly stopping. The potion was supposed to be smooth, black currant colored at this halfway point but there's had lumpy thick quality. "I think something's wrong." She hypothesized as she bent over to look at the fire.

"Ms. Reid, Mr. Davies."

Snape had chosen that exact second to come look at their potion. "It appears that somebody has under-heated this potion. Perhaps if you two chatted less and concentrated harder than perhaps you might be capable of salvaging this disaster."

"It's my fault Professor, I'm entirely unused to manual fires." The Salem Institute and the surrounding New England area was famous for its potions because of its rare access to important herbs that grew only in the US, having been long extinct in Europe. Salem Institute pushed potions from a young age and because of this they also had better quality materials. "At my old school we used cauldrons heated by a Gubraithian fires that never burn out-"

"No excuses. Here you will have to work harder, Hogwarts doesn't provide for lazy students" Snape grumbled as he passed on to the next group.

"I'm sorry Davies" Morgan apologized humbly.

"Don't sweat it. Here." Roger took something out of his bag.

"Wait! What was that?" Reid squeaked as her partner sprinkled a mysterious ingredient into the pot.

"Don't worry, it's a trick I learned from my father, he's the Chief Resident Healer at St. Mungo's" He bragged proudly putting emphasis on the title and rank of his relative. "Sometimes if your potion is under-heated or overheated this herb helps to balance out the liquid."

Indeed with one or two turns it had returned to a more normal consistency.

"Well aren't you going to tell me what the herb is?"

"Family secret, besides if I told you then you wouldn't have any need of me would you?" Davies said playfully.

The potion then called for gentle stirring and as he did, Roger floated a question "So I saw you with Oliver Wood in the library this morning. Are you and Wood... close? I noticed he got you're mail for you." Davies tested trying his best to seem nonchalant.

"Wood? No. No no-no-no no. He's just my neighbor, which is why he got a letter addressed to me by accident. We don't get along that well actually. He drives me crazy. Like you said last week all he does is obsess about quidditch. Captains are so annoying. You know the type."

"I confess I do." Davies said with a laugh. "I'm actually the Ravenclaw Captain."

"I-I didn't mean _all_ captains!" Morgan backtracked mortified. "You know Wood, he's kind of his own breed…"

"Its fine I know what you meant. We are a pretty dedicated group but Wood does seem to take it to his own level." Roger said kindly, adding the next ingredient carefully. "If it makes it easier, I promise you I will not constantly regal you with quidditch stories."

Morgan smiled broadly. Davies always seemed to know the right thing to say. "It does, honestly I kind of hate sports."

"Ok you hate sports….so what are you interested in?" Roger asked genuinely.

"Mmm… justice?" Morgan said quietly trailing her eyes purposely towards the back of Adrian Pucey's head. Ever since that first class, Morgan had been bidding her time, waiting to teach Pucey a lesson about underestimating half-bloods and muggleborns.

"How very Gryffindor of you." Davies eyes following hers as he smiled approvingly. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Just keep working on the potion Davies. Look busy. Don't worry there is no way you can miss this."

Inconspicuously, Morgan pretended to be using her wand to magically dice her valerian root but quickly performed the spell she been practicing on her lunch break. Nonverbally, she pointed discretely at the chocolates Pucey's had been sneaking from his satchel while the Slytherin went to collect more ingredients.

_S__icut voce__m__cant__us. _

Morgan prayed that her nonverbal magic was up to snuff as she resumed cutting the roots unassumingly

Pucey returned and just as she suspected, he reached a hand down and pulled out another chocolate, plopping it greedily into his mouth.

All of sudden noise erupted from his vocal chords as Pucey began compulsively belting a song off-tune.

"_Darling there's no antidote _  
_that's strong enough to fight,_  
_the magic bubbling over_  
_ that we're brewing here tonight!_"

Flustered, Pucey tried to fight the spell but he couldn't stop his lips from moving and the words from spilling out.

_"Oh come and stir my cauldron,  
and if you do it right,  
I'll boil you some hot strong love  
to keep you warm tonight."_

The entire class burst out into laughter, Slytherins and Ravenclaws alike, as Pucey tried to muffle himself with his hand but it couldn't be contain it. Someone else in the room cast a sonorous charm and all of sudden the voice was amplified throughout the class.

_"LET ME WRITE UP YOUR PRESCRIPTION,  
I'LL GIVE YOU WHAT YOU NEED.  
THIS AIN'T NO ILLUSION BABY.  
SO PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME PLEAD!"_

"Pucey! Cut it out and get back in your seat!" Snape thundered.

Pucey made motions to his throat but he couldn't stop singing. The Celestina Warbeck song kept spilling from his mouth louder and louder.

"JUST COME AND STIR MY CAULDRON,  
I KNOW YOU'LL DO ME RIGHT.  
I'LL BOIL UP SOME HOT STRONG LOVE  
TO KEEP US WARM TONIGHT."

"To Madame Pomfrey. NOW!" Snape ordered pointing to the door. The sixth year fled from the roaring laughter but his vocals kept echoing off the stone corridors even after he was out of sight.

"SILENCE" Snape barked furiously at his class as he moved towards the front of the room. The laughter came to an abrupt halt as everyone's eyes snapped back towards the professor.

"Who did this?" He asked them. All he was met with were the silent faces of a guiltless confused student body."I repeat WHO DID THIS?!" Again there was no response.

Morgan looked over at Davies worried he might betray her, but his face look completely innocent (though out of the corner of her eye she swore he actually winked at her).

"Shall I just give you ALL detention then?! I don't mind keeping you here ALL night!"

Morgan gulped. She should have known better than to exact revenge in Snape's class. It had been rather reckless.

"It's was probably their lot that did this." Warrington accused from the Slytherin side of the room.

"Did you see anyone Warrington?"

"No but that don't mean it weren't-"

"Then shut your trap!" Snape commanded "Did anyone personally hear or see anyone jinx Pucey?" No one said a word, too busy looking anxiously around at each other.

The Ravenclaw prefect that was working in front of Pucey stood up indignantly. "Professor, Pucey was breaking regulations and eating at his workstation. Who's to say that he wasn't jinxed by someone outside the classroom?"

Snape paused, his nostrils flaring. Scowling at the Ravenclaw logic he stomped over and ripped open Pucey's bag. Sure enough there was chocolate.

Confiscating it, Snape turned back to the class. "This will not go unpunished. I will interrogate Pucey and examine these chocolates later. If find that any of you have been less than honest the perpetrator will be begging for a suspension when I'm through with him. NOW BACK TO WORK!" Snape bellowed before storming out of the classroom.

Davies bit his lip to keep from laughing as Reid stirred the pot humming a now infamous tune.

* * *

By evening the news of Pucey's choral debut had spread about the school.

"Our class heard his screeching from all the way down the corridor." Alicia Spinnet was regaling the other Gryffindors excitedly as Morgan sat down on the couch in the common room with rest of the upper year Gryffindors. "We honestly thought Mrs. Norris was dying until he got closer."

"Lupin even ran out the door to check on him." Fred said.

"I heard Snape gave Pucey detention. Which is crazy because he's the one that got jinxed!" Angelina commented.

"I heard Snape was so mad that he was begging the headmaster for permission to inspect and strip the entire class's wands for evidence!" Lucy added.

"I just came from the infirmary ten minutes ago and Pucey was still at it." Alice uttered.

"I can't believe a Ravenclaw had the balls to do that in Snape's class." Dominic speculated as he shut his seventh year charms text frustrated. "I would've loved to take out Pucey myself."

Reid felt guilty at having caused such a fuss and the anxiety must have showed because George Weasley was staring right at her suspiciously.

All of sudden, a grin spread over his entire face. He looked knowingly at her and she tried to feign innocence with a shake of her head, but Morgan knew she'd been caught.

"Looks like Ravenclaw didn't scoop us after all." George declared to the group.

"What? How is that possible?" Dom asked.

"Reid aren't you in that class because of transfiguration?" George pointedly asked the American who was trying her best to fade into the sofa.

"It was you?!" Lee cried in disbelief.

Morgan nodded hesitantly.

"Inspired work really-" "-wish we thought of it." The twins said.

"The guy called me a mudblood. It's was only fair that he learn a lesson." Reid rationalized shrugging off their praise.

"GRYFFINDOR STRIKES AGAIN!" Lucy cried proudly.

"Finnegan not so loud! It's an academic house not a war cry!" Percy chided from across the room, earning an eye roll from the girl in question.

"Look you guys can't tell anyone! Snape will have my hide if he ever figures out it was me." Morgan begged.

"Don't worry we're all sworn to secrecy here." Fred reassured her as the rest of the circle nodded at her supportively.

"You really just jinxed him in the middle of potions though?" Dom asked skeptically.

"Wouldn't that be too obvious?" Alice queried.

"Ok, Ok enough," Angelina said shoeing away the naysayers. "Tell us everything Morgan."

"Don't leave anything out." Lucy commanded.

"Well, I didn't just hurl a spell at him in the open. I don't have a death wish. Pucey never even saw it coming, I jinxed his chocolates nonverbally" she explained before retelling the story for the group.

"Snape was wicked mad. He was yelling and threatening us all with detention. He said when he finds the perpetrator they will be begging for suspension." Morgan recalled at the end."I didn't expect it to be such a big deal. Everyone is talking about it."

"Hogwarts is like a small village. There's not much that goes on that doesn't become a big deal." Alice explained.

"This is dead brilliant though." Angelina said.

"The best part was that spell is just a singing jinx. Pucey must have a secret thing for Celestina Warbeck."

"I can't wait to see Pucey at breakfast." Lee said excitedly. "It's going to be such a pleasure to see his face when I explain that to the rest of Slytherin House."

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N:** Rowling mentions "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love" by Celestina Warbeck in HBP.

This part below belongs to her, the rest of the verses in the story belong to me.

_Oh, come and stir my cauldron,  
And if you do it right,  
I'll boil you up some hot, strong love  
To keep you warm tonight._


	14. McGonagall's Bargain

**Chapter 14: McGonagall's Bargain**

* * *

It would take a few days for Lee Jordan's wish to come true because Adrian Pucey didn't dare show his face at any meals for a few days due to the a chorus of singing that followed. If possible Snape's scowl was even deeper set than normal. He was in rare form handing out detentions for slight infractions and absolutely terrorizing the younger years. Yet, the week passed quickly for the students of Hogwarts. Celestina Wareback was sung school wide for the first time in twenty years, even Dumbledore was overheard humming it at breakfast.

Reid was being kept busy with schoolwork but McGonagall's question about her future and Oliver's warnings about the problems at Hogwarts were still at the forefront of her mind. Taking Pucey down a peg had felt great at first, but she felt a guilty about all the negative problems it created. Without proof or evidence, Slytherin's animosity towards Ravenclaw was at an all-time high. Reid had only been trying to right a wrong, now she felt like she'd created one.

Unable to sleep, Morgan had stayed up late every night that week studying her grandmother's animagus journals. The pages were full of political commentary censuring the rise of blood status in Wizarding society. Morvyn's journals pointed out that nature was a unifying force not a divisive one. Blood was the same no matter animal, human, or beast. Her research tried to prove that magic was a universal part of all living beings. While that magic took on different forms, every living creature had the potential to unlock it; just as every wizard had the ability to unlock the inner beast within them. The argument that magic was universal and inclusive was a compelling argument, it was regrettable that Morvyn's research had never been published.

The journals just made Morgan wonder how she'd made it so far in life without learning anything about the world she was being raised into. Her father and grandmother had dedicated their lives to justice. Her father was part of the Law Enforcement Squad and her grandmother's research was seeking to unite Muggles, Witches, and nature. So how is it she was so ignorant? Even Wood seemed more informed.

Though she was reluctant to admit it, Oliver was probably right about keeping her grandmother's secret. It would send the wrong message and despite her grandmother's political leanings, Morgan wasn't necessarily against the Ministry. In truth, she didn't know a sufficient amount about anything political to form her own opinions. She resolved to back away from politics until she became more informed.

Animagi were another matter. Having lost most of her Scottish family Morgan was intrigued with finding a new way to connect with them. Magic was the one thing that bound them together; through it the spirit of her dad, her brother, and grandmother were still alive. Morvyn's journals detailed a long family line of anamagi starting from the early middle ages. Obsessed, Morgan was inhaling all the information she could find on the subject. Secretly, she began weighing the advantages of becoming one herself.

During classes, she'd taken to day-dreaming about what animal form she might take. A penguin, a lion, there had even been a unicorn in their family line. Fantasizing about becoming an animagus brought back the excitement of magic again. This was the only positive tie she had to the past and she was clinging on to it desperately.

Figuring, she would simply read more about the subject, Morgan had gone to the library to research more about the process but was frustrated to find everything but the most basic books were kept in a restricted section of the library.

Which is what had led her to McGonagall's office.

"Professor McGonagall." She knocked neatly on the professor's office door with a bit of hesitation.

The portrait door opened on its own and the Professor looked up her from her desk, towards the door.

"Ah, Ms. Reid, wait a pleasant surprise."

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Of course not, I've just been reviewing the first year essays and I would welcome the intrusion. You'd be surprised how many confuse reducio as reductio." McGonagall lamented. "Have you come to talk about your interests?"

"Sort of," Morgan bit her lip guilty. "I think I've narrowed it down to a goal."

"Take a seat." McGonagall gestured towards the puffy arm-chair.

"Now what sort of careers are you interested in?"

"Actually, I've really come to ask for permission to look into something academic that's _not_ career oriented. " Morgan paused looking for approval. The teacher nodded and she continued. "I wanted to ask for special permission to borrow something from the restricted section of the library."

"Well, that is a highly irregular request." McGonagall said very seriously, pausing momentarily to ponder the request. "Any permission would depend entirely on the literature you intend to borrow."

"I want to read more about animagus training."

McGonagall froze completely and removed her spectacles, her expression gravely seriously. "Ms. Reid, animagi books are restricted from student use for a reason. The magic is highly sophisticated and amateur attempts often end in irrevocable damage to the caster. Though you are an excellent student, I'm not sure that I would feel comfortable granting such a request."

"I understand your reservations professor." Morgan said respectfully. "I really do. However, I've already done a considerable amount of research on the subject. I actually come from a long line of animagi." Morgan leaned closer and in quiet voice continued. "My grandmother was an unregistered animagus and left several journals about her…transformation."

"Morvyn left behind journals?" McGonagall said with sudden interest.

Morgan nodded she passed the professor one of the journals in her possession. McGonagall peered through them quickly, clearly interested.

"Did you know my grandmother?" Morgan said curiously.

"Yes, I knew Morvyn very well and I can't say I'm the least surprised about her status. However, Ms. Reid I should caution you, this is not secret you should reveal to just anyone."

"I know. I just wanted to prove that I'm serious about this. I may not know what I want for a career but I know that I want this. I don't have many connections left to my family and I'm the last of the MacCoul line that my grandmother descended from. I'd like to preserve just a small part of our traditions if I could. I have already done a considerate amount of research and I understand the risks and the difficulty of the magic. While I would like to pursue training eventually, I am not even asking to do that now. All I ask is that you simply reconsider letting me have access to the restricted section." Morgan declared passionately.

"I will take your appeal under serious consideration – on the condition that you are willing to demonstrate you are mature enough to handle the realities of this pursuit."

"What do I have to do?" Morgan asked eagerly.

"I need someone to tutor a student in our seventh year class. He's been distracted by other interests and is falling behind in our coursework. I need someone with experience that I can rely on to help him. Prove yourself to be a leader in your field and amongst your peers and I will forward your request to the headmaster. Are you up to the task Ms. Reid?"

"Sure. I guess." Transfiguration came easily; it wouldn't be that hard to help out another student

"I will inform the student to meet you in the library this evening."

Morgan sighed anxiously as she left McGonagall's office. That was not the way she had seen their discussion going. She really hoped that as an animagus herself, McGonagall might have been more reasonable. All Reid wanted to do was read a book and now she had to "prove herself a leader" in order to do that. _What a load of malarkey_. If she had to do this much just to read about the spell, Morgan worried what she would have to do just to get the opportunity to cast it.

* * *

Wood's final year was flying by quickly. The first match would be coming in early November, which meant they had less than a month before they went against Slytherin. Oliver had the team practicing harder than ever and he was pushing himself to come up with new inventive plays to combat Flint's notorious rough tactics. If there ever was a detriment to sportsmanship it was Marcus Flint but luckily Oliver had a top-notch team. They'd be ready and waiting for Slytherin when the time came.

If only he was as ready to take on his N.E.W.T.S. Wood had been distracted and he knew he was off his game in the classroom. On top of strategy, practice, and his own personal daily workout Wood was barely leaving any time for school work. He especially had been blowing off most of his transfiguration homework because he believed McGonagall would understand.

At first she had, but as the month had dragged on she'd started cracking down demanding all his late assignments. Wood wasn't sure if it was possible to make it all up so he'd negotiated with McGonagall to let him take an exam on all the relevant information. Whatever his marks for the exam would be his grade for all the late assignments. The problem was he had no idea what he was doing. His notes were woefully incomplete – filled in with quidditch notes instead of transfiguration. So instead of spending his Friday night prepping for the next day's practice McGonagall had ordered Wood to study with a tutor, holding his captainship over his head.

"Aw hell no," exclaimed a feminine voice unhappily behind him.

Wood looked up to see the dismayed glance of Morgan Reid. She had been avoiding him since the beginning of term. Wood was keeping himself busy but he was reminded every other day in transfiguration what a git she thought he was. They sat less than two feet apart but she never talked to him.

Not that he blamed her. He always seemed to say the wrong thing when Morgan was involved.

Everything about her just drove him crazy. He wondered if Reid was employing some covert tactics that American guerillas were known for because even when he didn't see her, Oliver often found himself thinking about how she was doing and worrying if she was getting on.

Wood tried to chalk it up to being neighborly. His mother had asked him to take care of Morgan after all. Which is why Oliver's first solution was to tell George to keep an eye out for her but now that Reid was tucked under the Weasley's wing he worried about her even more.

Oliver couldn't understand it, no matter how they distanced themselves from each other he still felt the need to protect Morgan. She'd gotten under his skin and it was confusing as hell. The fact that she wanted nothing to do with him only made it worse. Why was he the only one that felt the forces pulling them together?

"Please tell me you're here to renew your copy of _Keepers, Quaffles and Feints_." Morgan pleaded.

"Ye're mah tutor?" Oliver asked

"She's is just being cruel now." Morgan remarked as she stared at Wood in disbelief. She was dedicated to pursuing animagus training but tutoring Oliver Wood was asking a bit much.

Reid could tell he'd just come from practice. He was wearing his Gryffindor team sweater that clung to his toned body and his mousey brown hair was still windswept and ruffled giving him a roguish look. Wood looked like a model straight out of _Quality Quidditch Supply Magazine_. Katie Bell would probably be drooling if she were here in her place Morgan forced herself to acknowledge. If only she could trade places with her.

Reid realized she was staring and diverted her eyes uncomfortably as she shifted her feet off the table.

Oliver hardened as he recognized a sudden tension between them. Her uneasiness bothered Wood. If she didn't want to be here, he wouldn't force her."Look, just tell McGonagall ye came and that ye helped." Wood said waving her off, giving Reid the out.

"And let you fail and blame it all on me? As if!" Morgan countered.

"Regardless o' what ye think o' me, I'm nae that petty Reid." Oliver said.

"Don't you see? This is obviously a test! She's testing us both!" Morgan jumped up as tried to explain frantically. If Wood failed, McGonagall would never let her pursue Animagus training. "I bet she's holding something big over your head too… Quidditch, right?"

Wood paused for admitting the truth. "I have tae get at least an E or she's threatenin' ta bench me."

"Then we don't have a choice." Morgan realized. "This is happening. Now sit your ass down."

"Yer not mah ma. Ye can't just order me round."

"This isn't the pitch Wood. You're in charge out there but I'm your tutor in here so do what I say!"

"Yer really lettin' this huge power trip go ta yer head aren't ye?"

"I'll be civil if you are."

Wood snorted.

"I'm serious!"

"I know that's what makes it so bloody funny."

"You don't think I can be civil?"

"I'm sure ye have the capability but –"

"That was a rhetorical question!" She interjected gruffly.

"Then don't ask it aloud!" Oliver said exasperated

"Let's just get started. We've got at least three chapters of theory to get through." Reid said.

Oliver eyed her warily as he took a seat next to Morgan at the desk as she fumbled for her book.

"What does she have on ye anyways?" He asked.

"What?"

"McGonagall. Ye're overly eager. It's suspicious."

"It's none of your bee's wax! Now let's start with silexfloreant and go from there, ok?"

"Whatever." Wood said resigned.

* * *

A few hours later they were kicked out of the library but Morgan insisted they keep going once they got back to the common room. For a Friday night, it was practically abandoned so they were able to score a comfy spot on the worn red couch by the fire. Morgan had gone through most of the spells and was quizzing him off a long list. Surprisingly enough, Reid was enjoying spending time with him. He didn't seem half as bad now that she was in a position of power. The two worked long into the night until they were the last two awake.

"Homorpho" Morgan asked tiredly.

"Returns a transfigured person back ta their human form."

"Can it force an Animagus back to their human form?"

"Yes"

"And a Werewolf?"

"Yes"

"Is that your final answer?

"Yes…?"

"Honestly? That was an easy one! NO it does not work on werewolves." Morgan looked at him exasperated as she threw the card at him. "That's the third time you've got that wrong!"

"It's late." Oliver protested.

"Take your punishment." Morgan said through a yawn as she handed over the bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Don't do that." Oliver commanded referencing her yawn. "We've only got twenty more flashcards then we can stop."

"Correction you've got twenty more flashcards. I can stop whenever I want"

"Strawberry cheesecake." Oliver rejoiced at his luck. He waited for Morgan's annoyed reaction but turned to see her eyes shut lightly her head resting awkwardly to the side. Her defenses down, Wood reasoned that it was the best time to probe for information.

"Reid?" He tested.

"Mmmhhmm."

"Why are ye helping me?"

"McGonagall asked me to."

"Like that would stop ye from saying no. Did ye get caught for jinxing Pucey?"

"Nope." Morgan murmured. "but you're not supposed to know about that."

"I dinnit know for sure it was ye until ye just confirmed it."

"How'd you guess?" She elbowed him half-heartedly, her shoulder coming to rest comfortably flush next to his.

"Only you would be reckless enough to try that in Snape's class."

"I didn't know he would freak like that…" Reid said softly her voice trailing off as she struggled with consciousness.

"Are you getting extra credit?" Wood questioned again.

"Nope." Morgan murmured.

"Are you sure it's not punishment?"

She shook her head lethargically.

Oliver stared off into space for a few minutes trying to think about her possible reasoning. Finally he broke the silence.

"I suppose it's too much tae hope ye're doing it just cause ye want ta… right?" He whispered hesitantly.

Morgan didn't answer, her head just rolled over on to his shoulder peered down at the sixth year curiously.

Reid was dead asleep, instinctively cuddling into the closest source of body heat. She was completely calm and relaxed, the flicker of the fire giving her a warm angelic glow. He'd never seen Reid like this. It was entrancing. Once again Wood was reminded of the myths his mother used to tell him before bed as a child. Selkies were always like this in the fables; mesmerizing, compelling beauties but innately detached and inconstant. They lured in men, exploited them for their own hidden desires before casting them off.

"Don't answer. It was rhetorical question anyways." Wood breathed breaking the spell.

Moving slowly, he maneuvered Morgan off his shoulder and escaped from the sofa's enticing grip. Gently, he placed her back in a sitting position before gathering their materials. Just before he went upstairs he leant over the sleeping american and pinched her nose close blocking her air.

Morgan sputtered awake. "W-W-What?"

"Go ta bed."

"Ow. Jeez, Wood did you have to do that?"

"Aye."

"You're the worst! Seriously can't you be nice for like ten seconds?" Morgan complained rubbing her nose.

" Just go ta bed before Percy comes down 'n accuses us o' fraternizing."

"As if." Morgan scowled before scurrying up the tower stairs towards her dorm.

Wood shook his head. _Well at least I know how she feels about me_. He thought before trudging up his own stairs; for once with something other than Quidditch on his mind.

* * *

The next morning, the girls decided to go down to the lake to enjoy the Saturday air.

Resident artist, Alice had been commissioned to paint a portrait of Hogwarts giant squid. Flitwick was helping with the complicated charms but even so it was taking a lot more time than Alice had anticipated. Every detail had to be precisely exact or in the end it wouldn't move. Feeling lonely painting all by herself every afternoon she invited the girls decided to join her for a lazy day in the sun.

It was unseasonably warm that day and dressed in only jumpers the sixth year girls stretched out on a worn crocheted quilt of Alice's, diligently doing schoolwork or in Lucy's case bopping her head along to the radio.

Rolling over on to her back to look at the clouds, Lucy floated a question towards Morgan. "You and Wood seemed pretty cozy on the couch in the common room last night."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "There was nothing cozy about it. We were studying transfiguration. He keeps falling behind because of Quidditch."

"So you get to spend one-on-one with him? OoOoOo" Alice cooed as she mixed her dyes to create a stormy blue for the lake water.

"It's honestly not fair. You just got here and you're already getting study dates with the hottest seventh year." Eudora complained looking up from her book. Monty the cat was poised attentively on her lap looking equally as conceited as his master.

"Date? With Wood?! Ha in his dreams." Reid said waving them off.

"You don't think Oliver's attractive?" Alice asked curiously.

"He's always standing up for you." Lucy pointed out. "Like with Snape."

"We're neighbors. Our families are close, that's probably the only reason McGonagall chose me to help him. It's not like either of us wanted to be stuck together." Morgan thought about Alice's question quickly. Wood definitely was good-looking but attractive? Morgan shook her heads at their assumptions."Wood maybe all muscle but his personality is shit. He's a complete ass, he's always yelling and reprimanding me for everything. Who would why want to date that? And on top of that who wants a guy obsessed with sports anyways"

"umm… ME?" Lucy cried. "Wood is a hunk. And who cares if he's a little bit of a prat sometimes? I'd prefer a lad that's a bit of wanker than one who's too sweet hands down. Besides, you're not talking if you're snogging anyways."

"What?"

The girls laughed at confused expression her before explaining that snogging meant kissing. Morgan blushed at her own ignorance.

"I will definitely NOT be snogging Oliver Wood." Morgan said.

"You're not some kind of lesbian are you?" Eudora probed looking a bit repulsed.

"No." Reid replied, a bit offened. "But even if I was what's so wrong with that?"

"At a boarding school? Gross. I don't want some perv looking at me in the showers." Eudora said not recognizing how ignorant she sounded.

"Dora just because a girl might like other girls doesn't make her a creep. 'Sides what makes ya so sure you'd even be a lesbian's type? Yer kinda a priss." Lucy chided her.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if Mindy was one with the way she dresses. Seriously weird." Eudora theorized meanly.

"She's not weird! Mindy's just unique." Alice defended.

"OK OK enough with the les talk!" Lucy directed "So Reid of all the boys you've met at Hogwarts which lucky bachelor does live up to your standards? George?"

"No he's like a brother."

"So who?!" Alice said impatiently.

Morgan hesitated before answering. "Well, I'm partners with Roger Davies in potions…."

"DAVIES IS YOUR LAB PARTNER?" Lucy yelled excitedly.

"And you're just telling us NOW?" Alice cried echoing her sentiment. "He's gorgeous."

"Girl you've got high standards if that's the only boy you're drooling over." Lucy commented

"I know. Davies is totally charming. He compliments me all the time and we've got a so much in common. The other day we spent the whole class talking about -"

"Forget his personality." Lucy interjected. "The boy's got dimples you can literally fall into!"

"And those eyes. You could get lost for hours just drifting in those sparkling blue seas." Alice sighed.

"I just want to run my fingers through that golden silk he calls hair." Lucy yearned dreamily.

"He's the smartest kid in our year. How did _you_ manage to get him as a lab partner." Dora said in an accusatory tone.

"He asked me." Reid recounted the first day of potions for the girls.

"So he was your knight in 'charming' armor." Lucy said.

"Pun's like that should be a crime." Eudora pointed out.

"Was he in on the singing jinx with you?" Lucy asked excitedly without thinking.

The other two girls looked wide-eyed at her before peering at Eudora's reaction.

"That was you Reid?" Dora's eyes flashed with resentment. "Did you know Snape's so livid he's giving extra credit to prefects that can tell him the culprit. I should just report you now and up my grade."

"Dora don't say that." Alice scolded. "Don't worry she wouldn't actually do that. RIGHT?" Alice said looking pointedly at the green-eyed beauty.

"Did I say I would?" She said innocently stroking Monty's white fur delicately. "I just said that I should. As a prefect it is my job"

"Anyways… so what are you going to do about it?" Lucy asked Reid again.

"Do about what? Reid said distracted.

"About Dashing Davies? You've got an action plan?"

"Action plan?"

"A plan on how to land him? Hun ya've got to have a plan."

Morgan just shrugged. "I'll just see what happens. We just met." Roger was attractive and charming but she didn't see any need to rush into anything. Reid barely knew him and she was happy with that. Things with him were nice because he didn't know anything about her. They just had fun and enjoyed each other.

"Not all of us are that focused on seduction Luce." Alice said.

"Says the slowest girl ever! You've been in love with Fitz since what second year? And what have you done about it? Bloody zip, zero, zilch."

"Hey! We went on a date last spring!"

"That wasn't a date that was a group of us visiting The Three Chimneys."

"But he only talked to me! And he specifically asked ME to go." Alice argued.

"Talk is cheap. Ya just need to snog his brains out"

"Don't be so crass Lucinda." Eudora admonished.

"Honestly, Fitz just lacks confidence. We all know he's crazy about ya too. Ya should have just nabbed the other night. He was totally bombed, he would have definitely gone along with it."

"The other night?" Eudora sat up straighter "You mean at the welcome back? There wasn't any alcohol there how could Fitz have been drunk?"

Alice gave Lucy an exasperated look. Morgan made a mental note not to tell leave her animagus materials anywhere near Lucinda in the future.

"Don't look at me that way! You know I'm dead awful with secrets." Lucy pouted before turning back over to look at the clouds avoiding Eudora's eyes.

"Oi! Speaking of secrets. You'll never guess who I saw sneaking out of a broom cupboard on the third floor yesterday before dinner!"

"I don't want hear this." Eudora complained.

"Beatrix Renaud and Guy Staunton!" Lucy said anyways.

"Hufflepuffs!" Alice said pausing to look for confirmation.

Lucy nodded as she continued spilling the gossip and secrets of Hogwarts for her suitemates interested ears for the rest of the afternoon, schoolwork all but abandoned on the fall Scottish grass.

* * *

RR


	15. Got it Bad

**A/N: Thank_s _for reviewing guys. Here's a little Monday day-dreaming  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Got it Bad  
**

* * *

_Oliver was diligently looking through the stacks in the library for a book when Reid stormed angrily up to him. _

_"Where the hell were you? You missed our tutoring session." Morgan accused. "Do you know how long I waited?"_

_"I was busy." Wood lied, not even bothering to face her as he pulled out the book he need and opened it carefully skimming the index carefully for the page number he needed. Oliver didn't want anything more to do with her. _

'As if.'

_That's what Morgan had said the last time_. As if she would ever be interested in him._ It had hurt more than he'd thought it would. To survive it, Oliver knew he needed to severe the ties between them._

_But Reid couldn't take a hint, she just stood there demanding an explanation. "So you just blew me off?" _

_"Appears so." Wood said monotonously as he flipped quickly through pages, feigning disinterest._

_Reid reached over angrily and ripped the book out of his hands before snapping the text shut with a harsh thud._

_"Why are you being such a selfish prick? This tutoring thing isn't just about you, Wood!"_

_Oliver looked at her indignantly. She had no right. _

_"Why are ye acting like ye care all of a sudden? I said I'd tell McGonagall that ye helped. Yer the one that didn't want ta do this in the first place. I believe th' words were 'Aw hell no'."_

_He grabbed the text back and began to walk away. _

_"Don't be a jerk. You can't just ignore me forever!" Morgan called after him _

_Wood reeled around, slamming the book down on the side table, before stalking up to her in enraged disbelief. "There's just no pleasing ye is there?"_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked, unnerved by Oliver's unexpected burst of ire. _

_"I tried ta be nice 'n ye called me a controlling git. I tried ta give ye want finally 'n just leave ye alone 'n now I'm a prat?" He shook his head angrily. "I just can't win with ye, can I Reid?"_

_"Oh so this is all my fault? Oh that's right the great Oliver Wood is just sooo perfect. You could never have said anything that made you deserve those insults?"_

_"What da ye want from me?! Am I supposed ta run round in circles beggin' ya ta accept my apology? I tried to ask for forgiveness once 'n ye just insulted me." Oliver pointed out. "I've just as much a right ta be angry at ye for th things ye've said to me."_

_"Your just upset because it was all true." _

_"N I wasn't right aboot ye? Everythin' aboot ye defies logic. Ye couldn't make up yer damn mind what ye want if it hit ya over the head!"_

_"I don't have to stand here and listen to this shit." Reid declared turning to leave._

_"Ye're not going anywhere until we resolve this once 'n for all"_

_He grabbed her arm, flipping her back against the bookcase. His arms leaned against the wood, barring any further attempts for escape. _

_"Ye're bloody infuriating ye know that." _

_"And you're crazy" Morgan fired back angrily staring up at him defiantly. _

_They stood there glaring at each other, eyes locked in battle, searching for dominance. _

_Uncomfortable with the emotions she discovered in his piercing gaze, Morgan broke the connection first, looking away.  
_

_ "This is pointless, talking is clearly getting us nowhere." She stated trying to sound rational.  
_

_ "Is that so? Oliver drawled, as he drew nearer to her. _

_His body was on fire; out of rage or lust Wood was distinctly unsure, but he could feel his blood coursing through his veins at an unusual rate. Being this close to her, every sensation seemed heightened. He could smell the jasmine perfume upon her skin, as it attacked his senses luring him into a confrontation with his long dormant desire._

_"Yea…" Reid said uneasily as she grabbled with the threat of Oliver's lips, hovering just above hers, his face less than a whisper away._

_She was drawing him in, goading him to action and Oliver realized that he wanted this. He wanted her. He was sick of battling the tension. He wanted to surrender to this attraction and admit defeat._

_"Guess I'll just have ta try a new tactic then." Oliver murmured before he leisurely leaned forward, seizing her face with one hand while the other wrapped around her waist, drawing her to him as he captured her mouth as his own. _

_There was no shy hesitation, no innocence, and little tenderness as Morgan yielded eagerly. Her lips caressed his own with a serious passion that Wood never imagined existed; a thirst that could never be quenched. She fit perfectly against him and heat emulated from within as he noticed the way her chest rose and fell against his own erratically. He pulled back for air but Reid quickly closed the gap again. They both weren't ready to talk; words just got in their way. _

_He maneuvered them back against the wall and she opened her mouth as his tongue drove their kiss deeper and deeper as Morgan wrapped her hands greedily around his neck. They were forgetting their arguments; forgetting their pride. Her kisses were fire blazing across his memory, erasing everything._

_"Ahem." _

_A shrill voice interrupted their battle as it called his name. _"_Wood!"_

_Oliver broke away reluctantly, his arm still wrapped possessively around Morgan's waist, not ready to let go. _

_Wood turned to see the head boy, arms folded, glaring in disapproval._

_"Go away Percy." Oliver commanded, his voice husky and low as he looked back down at Reid's flushed appearance. "I am in the middle of a very important conversation."_

_"I can't, you're late. You need to get going."_

_"Sod off mate."_

_Percy clapped his hands loudly annoyed. 'Wood snap out of. We have to get to Charms."_

_"Go away." He urged. Reid was staring at him confused as Percy abruptly grabbed both of shoulders and shook him violently. _

_"WAKE UP!"_

* * *

Oliver jolted up in bed, the bright lights from the window blinding him.

He released the pillow he was clutching to his chest and opened one eye groggily to see Percy's exasperated face peering down at him.

"I said you're going to be late! Breakfast is already over. Get a move on!" The Head Boy demanded.

Oliver groaned and dropped back against the pillows.

_What the blazes what that?_ He contemplated, thinking about the dream. It had been so vivid, he could almost feel Morgan lips still on his...

Wood covered his head with a pillow frustratedly, trying to block out the images.

_Bloody hell. _This was not good.

Whether his conscious mind wanted to admit it, clearly his subconscious knew the truth, George Weasley had been right.

_I've got it bad. _

* * *

**A/N: **I thought Wood and Reid finally needed some action even if it was all in Oliver's mind.


	16. Halloween

**Chapter 16: Halloween**

* * *

October blew by quickly. Oliver succeeded in getting an "E" on his exam due to vigilant tutoring with Reid. Yet, despite their joint success, McGonagall gave no indication that she would be revisiting the question of Animagus training anytime soon. Morgan began to wonder if the professor had forgotten entirely about her request.

She had little time to dwell on it though as midterm deadlines started piling up. Essays, exams, and homework were stacked at incessantly high levels for all Hogwarts students. Even the Weasley twins could be seen with their heads huddled in their books. (Mostly because the twins were being watched carefully by the staff after they were caught swimming in the Black Lake and sending Howlers to the Slytherin table in the same week).

The one thing that seemed to propel the school forward was the promise of the first official Hogsmeade visit. Morgan had long sent her permission slip off and was looking forward to the change of scenery.

Finally the day came. The sixth year girls were a gaggle of anticipation. Lucy spent hours trying on outfits for a special first date with Landon at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. The rest of the dorm tried to help her get ready but she rejected all their suggestions as far too modest.

After breakfast they all walked eagerly out to be checked off or hand in their forms. Lucy and Alice handed theirs in formally to Professor McGonagall before Eudora stepped forward.

"My father's secretary owled it personally this morning." Eudora explained nodding to the list in McGonagall's hand.

"Yes, Ms. Lenore I've got yours."

"Mine should be there too, Professor." Morgan said.

McGonagall ran a finger down her list but came up empty. "Ms. Reid I'm afraid I don't have you listed here."

Morgan blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed as her roommates looked on. "Can you check again, please?"

McGonagall rummaged through her stack of forms but shook her head at the end. "I don't see it."

"My mom must have accidentally posted it." Reid explained away, trying to appear nonchalant. If the letter was in the muggle post system the letter would never have found Hogwarts Castle.

"Have your grandfather sign it next time and we'll accept him as your legal guardian. However, I'm afraid you'll have to miss out on today's excursion."

'Can't I go just this once?" Morgan pleaded. "You do know my grandparents personally. We both know Eideard would say-"

"I'm sorry Ms. Reid. I must have the form in my hand. I wish I could help you but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. My hands are tied." McGonagall informed her dismissively as she moved on to the next students in line.

Reid looked miserable as the girls crowded around.

"That's crap luck." Lucy said.

"Rules are rules. But I'm sure you'll be able to come next time. " Eudora comforted insincerely

"Don't worry it's not that exciting anyways." Altheda reassured her.

"Do you want something?" Alice asked, "We'll bring you back whatever you want!"

"No, thanks. I'm good." Morgan promised, waving them off with a forced smile. "You guys have fun though!"

"We'll be back well before the Halloween Feast. We'll meet up in the common room!" Alice told her.

"Enjoy your date Luce!" Morgan hollered as they walked off.

The pixie haired Gryffindor turned and gave a knowing wink. "Oh you know I will."

* * *

With the younger years crowding the common room, Reid wandered around the castle. She ended up in the Astronomy Tower. Looking out over the view below, she could see the students milling about in the village below. Somehow Morgan always ended up as the outsider, alone, just watching everyone else live their normal lives.

She wasn't like these kids. Morgan had known the moment that McGonagall said that her form was missing that her mother hadn't made mistake. Angela Reid had spent years owling in permission slips. She would know better than to post a letter through muggle methods. The truth was her mom probably never even opened the letter.

Reid recalled the early summer when she'd come home from Salem Institute for the first time since Easter. Morgan had been full of hope that her mom had improved since she'd returned to work but she saw firsthand that nothing had changed.

Envelopes, laundry, and dirty dishes were piled up all over the house unnoticed. The entire summer the fridge sat empty while Morgan lived off take out and dinners at friends' houses because her mom was never home. She learned quickly how to forge her mother's signature just to keep the lights on. Her mom hadn't forgotten about her responsibilities, she simply didn't have the ability to care anymore. Angela Reid was drained of emotion, emptied. She had nothing left to give Morgan.

Even now, Reid refused to cry about it. As far as she was concerned, she was the only one in her family that survived the accident. Morgan didn't permit herself the luxury of breaking down. She had to remain strong and soldier on.

Yet as hard as she tried, Reid knew deep down she would always be different. After the things she'd seen – how could she not be? Unlike her classmates, Morgan didn't dream about boys, dream jobs, or her future. She only dreamed about the past. Reid was trapped there. No matter where she was or what she was doing, Morgan was persistently stuck there, in her own living nightmare.

Agitated Morgan pushed off the railing and meandered towards the library. She might as well finish her essay for Lupin while she had the time.

* * *

However dull the afternoon, the Halloween feast more than made up for it. The whole morning the smell spiced pumpkin had been wafting through castle and when students were finally permitted in the great hall it was decorated to the nines. Hundreds of candles and jack-o-lanterns hung from the ceiling giving off an eerie light next to whirling orange streamers that were constantly moving in magical waves.

The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, just as it had at the start-of-term banquet. The food was spectacular array; turkey, pheasant, pork loin, squash potatoes, corn, pumpkin-chestnut soup, cornbread stuffing, green beans, carrots, gravy and mulled apple cider. And for dessert cauldrons full of various candy emerged along with pumpkin pasties, apple pies, and spice cake.

The choir sung after dinner, comically performing a rendition of 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love.' to the school's amusement, Snape's ire and Pucey's embarrassment. Then the Hogwarts ghosts floated in and started executing some odd form of synchronized gliding. Nearly Headless Nick also gave a dramatic reenactment of his beheading gone wrong, which Morgan found to be a bit gorey for the dinner table. Then finally the Gryffindors, heavier and buzzing from the sugar rush, left the Great Hall in high spirits eager to continue the merriment in the common room.

However, when Morgan and her roommates reached the portrait, there was a large crowd stalled in front of the portrait. They waited over a minute and despite a loud roar of discussion there didn't seem to be any movement.

"What's going on?" Morgan asked annoyed.

"I don't know I can't see over Billy McCarron." Alice said. "Crikey that boy's gone through a bit of a growth spurt."

"I wager Neville's gone and forgot the password again," Lucy theorized.

"Not everyone could have forgotten the password at once." George Weasley pointed out as he came up behind them with his quidditch teammates.

"George was that a rational logical comment you just made?" Alice said smartly.

"I think it might've been. Blimey I must be coming down with something." George said.

Fred checked his forehead and his own. "Nope mate still good."

There was pushing and grumbles, as Percy attempted to maneuver his way through the ranks. "Let me through please. Excuse me! I'm Head Boy!" Upon arriving at the portrait, they could hear him exclaim in a shrill voice. "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick!"

Before either of the twins could make a smart ass remark about Percy's voice the headmaster was making his way through the swarm towards Percy. "Be quiet, Make way."

Dumbledore ordered as he rustled past their group quickly, with a sweep of his sapphire cloak. As the seas parted, Morgan and her friends finally caught sight of the portal where the Fat Lady normally stood guard. They gasped in horror to see that she was gone. In her stead lay her former canvas, shredded into violent pieces.

"We need to find her" Dumbledore said somberly to his arriving colleagues. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr, Flich at once and tell him to search every painting."

"You'll be lucky." Came the hissing voice of the resident jokester Poltergeist as he bobbed above the scene of worried students.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore calmly. Peeves appeared to look less pleased with the situation as the headmaster singled him out.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." Peeves answered gleefully, causing Morgan's dislike for him to instantly grow. "Poor thing." He added, as if to pretend he cared.

"Did she saw who did it?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead."Peeves said perhaps a bit too eagerly. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flew around in the air before glancing gaily through his legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

The shock was great as the elders flew into action. Immediately all the students were rounded up, as if sheep or cattle, and were barked down the stairs by Percy, whose normal need for control was heightened as he frantically tried to wrangle the younger classes.

Morgan turned around to talk to Alice, only to discover her absence. Worried, she peered around for her suitemates or a familiar face in the ongoing chaos. In the haste to evacuate the area, it seemed all the years were getting jumbled up as everyone fled. Morgan was getting even more lost in the fray as she struggled to find someone she knew.

Unexpectedly, Wood appeared beside her and grabbed one of her wrists protectively.

"Come on, we've all got to keep moving." He whispered gravely as he dragged Reid along, catching up with George.

"Weasley, I thought you said Hogwarts was the safest place in England." Morgan doubted out loud as they entered the Great Hall. All around them were the faces of unnerved students gripped by the sudden fear that had so suddenly had taken the castle into is harsh embrace.

"It is," was all he replied. George's face was set in a serious fix, which looked unnatural upon his normally sunny features.

Within minutes, other houses floated in waves, all looking equally tired and confused by the unexpected disruption of in an otherwise joyful evening. As word spread, the murmurings grew into unanimous roar of shock and anxiety.

Morgan and her two companions hung wordlessly together, until they found Fred, Angelina and Lucy and began to talk in earnest about what had happened. Some Ravenclaw's nearby, including Roger Davies begged to be let in on what was happening. Ominously, the teens began to explain to the rival housemates what had occurred on the seventh floor. They continued discussing it until Dumbledore called for silence.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle" Dumbledore said sternly. "I'm afraid that for you own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge."

As he spoke, Professor McGonagall and Flitwick had secured the all the doors to and from the hall. Dumbledore nodded towards Percy, singling him out, which seemed to add to his particularly puffy attitude. "Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately. Send word with one of the ghosts."

As he was leaving Dumbledore added "Of course you'll be needing..." and with a click of his wand the tables went soaring to the far reaches of the room and another flick and instantly hundreds of purple sleeping bags filled the floors. He added something else that Morgan couldn't hear, as the hall began to buzz noisily again.

"Lights out in ten minutes!" They all heard Percy screaming.

"Oh, just bloody great. Dumbledore gave big head boy even more responsibility. It will take weeks to get his ego down to pre-Fat Lady Flight height."

"Shush, Fred…its no time for taking the piss out of Percy." Angelina said seriously claiming one of the squishy sleeping bags as her own.

"I wonder how he could have gotten in past all those Dementors." A nearby Ravenclaw thought aloud, as he unzipped his bed for the night.

Morgan looked at George with a knowing look, understanding that there were several ways he could have entered the castle without even the teacher's knowing.

"Broomstick?" Angie offered up.

"He could have apparated." Morgan suggested.

"No! Everyone knows that nobody can apparate in or out of Hogwarts. But there is a floo in Professor Dumbledore's office," contributed Rodger Davies smartly, as he set up between Morgan and his fellow Ravenclaw.

"Professor Dumbledore's too smart for that." Wood countered, his tone agitated. He'd never liked Davies know-it-all attitude and hearing him correct Reid just set him on edge. Watching him laying down besides her only exasperated his problems with the Ravenclaw captain.

"Well as loyal to Dumbledore as most are, that doesn't make the man infallible or make it less logical argument." Davies responded coolly.

"Nobody can fool Albus Dumbledore."

"Like nobody can score on the great Oliver Wood?" Rodger responded competitively, scowling at his rival captain.

"I'd like to see you try Davies."

"Honestly, does everything have to be about Quidditch with you boys? Honestly, there's a stark raving mad murderer, a _known_ death eater, on the loose and you two are having a pissing contest. Seriously, can you just bludgeon each other to death already and so the rest of us can have some peace and quiet."

Morgan scolded moving to the other side of Oliver.

"I'm going to talk to George, as I think he is taking this situation a little more seriously than you two. Which is saying something. I hope you two are very happy togethe-" She cut herself off as the lights went out and she was left standing in the middle of the dark.

"Reid! Get in your bag its lights out." Percy reprimanded her.

"Thanks Big Head Boy, I really hadn't noticed." She muttered under breath, earning a giggle from George as she plopped unladylike between him and Wood.

Oliver whisper quietly to her back. "Morgan, I'm sorry- Davies 'n I have ne'er gotten on well…"

Morgan rolled awkwardly to the other side to face Wood's dark shadow. "Jeez, I hadn't noticed."

"Will ye just let me speak?! I didn't mean ta seem like I wasn't taking this seriously-"

"It's fine, I'm just a little more on edge than you. For all the rest of you Hogwarts is like your home. I don't have the assurance you all seem to feel."

"Honestly, it's nae like this kind o' thing has e'er happened at Hogwarts afore, I suppose it's kind o' hard ta believe it's really happened at all….but no matter what happens, I promise ye. Professor Dumbledore is the greatest wizard that ever lived," Wood emphasized seeing Morgan's doubtful expression. "That's why everybody says Hogwarts is the safest place in England – Even You-Know-Who was afraid of him."

Morgan offered a half-smile, half-touched at Oliver's concern, half-bothered by it. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"I do try…sometimes" He whispered.

"Goodnight quidditch tyrant." Morgan said jokingly before rolling on her back to face the starry ceiling.

"Night Morgan" he answered softly. It was the first time he'd called her by her first name in a while and for some reason it made it her feel at ease.

* * *

Morgan awoke with a start to an unfamiliar atmosphere. The air around her was black and bitter and the darkness seemed to go on in a cavernous motion. Above her head, a stormy sky crackled as the clouds collided in waves of opposition. The noise of the thunder booming in her ear was making it worse. Her pulse racing and breathing heavily, Morgan quickly noticed the two protectors at her side and remembered where she was.

Unsteadily, Reid pushed her messy hair out of her face as she struggled to calm herself down. This was the first nightmare she'd had since she'd moved and the most vivid since right after the accident. She'd seen their faces, the fear flickering in their eyes, their limp twisted bodies...

Her eyes welled with tears as she struggled to contain her emotions.

"Reid?" a voice beside her asked groggily.

"Reid are you ok?" He asked again a bit more forcibly.

Bitterly she wiped the tears from her face, and breathed deep to try to settle herself.

"I'm fine go back to sleep Wood."

"I just want ta help." Oliver said reassuringly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Regardless of what you think, I'm not some damsel in distress. I don't always need your help, ok?" She hissed critically, her emotions quickly converting to anger as she shrugged off his hand and laid back down in a huff. "Just leave me alone." She ordered before turning over to face a snoring George.

Morgan felt his eyes on her for a long time as she struggled to dam the waterworks. Eventually, she heard the shuffle of the sleeping bag as Wood laid back down to sleep.

Biting her lip she willed sleep to return, but it never did.

* * *

RR


	17. Distractions

A/N: I'll be uploading more than usual this week. I wrote the middle part before the beginning so I'm just going along and cleaning it up but expect a few more chapters this week.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Distractions**

* * *

After the security scare, the teachers searched the castle thoroughly but found nothing. For a few days the school was on edge but as the week dragged on things gradually returned to normal for the students of Hogwarts.

Except for Oliver Wood who was extremely preoccupied.

The first match of the year was in two days and the weather was steadily growing worse the closer to Saturday it got. This game was no longer about training, it was going to be about adapting. Wood began running through a list of directions for the team as he twisted his quill between his fingertips anxiously.

"Wood… Wood?"

Morgan Reid was trying desperately to get his attention.

"Seriously, is any one home?"

Reid clamped her hand gruffly over his, forcing him to stop twirling the feathered plume. Shocked at the contact Oliver immediately snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to where their hands were still connected.

"What?" He asked dazed.

"If you're done thinking about things that aren't Transfiguration can we continue?" Morgan asked removing her hand.

"Right, sorry, I was just ye know thinking aboot the game."

Reid rolled her eyes and attempted to point to the question again but Oliver still wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. He was distracted but this time by the girl sitting in front of him.

It'd been a week since the dream and Wood couldn't concentrate anymore when Morgan was around. His body was constantly betraying him; his heart beating fast, his mouth going dry whenever she was near.

Just sitting across the table from her now, he found his thoughts wandering towards her, his eyes settling on her, taking in everything about her; like the way Reid's brow wrinkled with frustration when she caught him spacing out or the attractive way her bangs fell over her eyes when she leaned forward. Just the small act of Morgan placing her hand over his in frustration was enough to turn his brains to mush.

Oliver was starting to feel overwhelmed by these new feelings consuming his thought. He wasn't sure how to control it anymore. He'd even caught himself daydreaming about her during practice of all places. Everything about this situation was confusing. One second Wood was contemplating ways to shut her up, the next he was imagining what it would be like to silence her with a kiss. His attraction to Reid defied logic.

A sharp snap of Morgan's fingers brought him out of his haze.

"Wood the first practical is tomorrow! Aren't you the least bit worried?" Reid scolded him. "You've spent all week at quidditch. You promised McGonagall and your mother you'd at least try to study."

It had been over two hours and they'd barely made any progress and Morgan was getting annoyed. Oliver kept getting different sections of spells mixed up with others and completely forgetting key parts they'd just reviewed. Wood's mind was clearly not present.

"I will study more later. I've got practice soon I really need ta catch up ta Potter 'n remind him ta-" He lied getting up to go.

"Oh no!" Morgan commanded leaned over grabbing his shoulders, pushing him back into his chair. "Let the poor boy have five minutes in peace. Everyone knows Malfoy is a twat. He's not going to catch anything but flies."

Oliver frowned as she pushed his wand gently into his hand.

"Now show me the correct want movement for a Switching Spell. Remember it's a nonverbal skill so it's got to be just perfect."

A shadow suddenly blocked the light coming through the window casting a dark energy over their corner of the library.

Looking up, Marcus Flint stood there, hovering over the table ominously.

"Ready for the match Wood?" The Slytherin boy goaded. "The wind's really picking up out there."

"Why Flint are ye afraid of a little storm?"

"Not at all." Flint said confidently with a gnarled smile. "Considering we won't be playing."

"What!?" Oliver blanched, grabbing for the scroll in Flint's hand. Wood read the notice diligently in disbelief.

"Ya see our seeker is still overcoming a major injury he suffered as a result of the school's incompetence. Malfoy couldn't possible play this match. "

Draco Malfoy had been nursing an injury after an altercation with a particularly proud hippogriff named Buckbeak during Hagrid's class the very first day of school. Everyone in the school knew it was barely a scratch but that wasn't stopping Draco from milking it for all it was worth. Even though the incident had taken place well over a month before.

"That little imp is fine." Wood protested.

"Prove it." Marcus Flints challenged smugly, his sneer growing wider.

Oliver's fist's clenched around his wand but a soft grip on his forearm made him think twice.

"It's not worth it." Morgan said reassuringly.

Wood stared at her, surprised by Reid's abnormally calm reaction, until all of a sudden she opened her mouth to speak again. "

They've got terrible laws against beating children Wood. I mean look at him, he's just a big ol' baby, scared of a little bitty thunder." Morgan mocked in the most emasculating voice possible. "Should we owl for your mommy Flint?"

"Reid-" Oliver warned. The last thing he needed was for Morgan to make herself a target for Flint.

"Or have you already wet your pants?"

_Too late_. Oliver inhaled. _She'll never learn._

Flint threw a glare at Oliver. "Tell your bitch to keep her mouth shut."

"I'm not anyone's bitch. Wood has no control over what I do." Morgan ranted launching forward. "It must be hard concept for you to understand considering you're always at Malfoy's beck and call."

"I'm the captain!" Flint snarled.

"But his daddy's the one that calls the shots" Morgan said recalling a conversation she'd overheard between Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas the day before. "You're just the whipping boy."

Flint growled and hurled a spell at Morgan but Wood easily blocked it having already anticipated the move; Reid always had a knack for trying people's patience.

"Don't touch her." Oliver warned in a low deadly whisper.

"Just you wait" Flint barked at Reid. "Wood won't always be around to defend you."

"I'm more than of capable of defending myself trollface." Morgan replied. "Unlike you, I've never had to repeat a year-"

"Would ye stop it?" Wood appealed sternly, cutting her off.

Flint glared daggers at the pair but said nothing as Professor Lupin appeared around the corner.

"My, my, tempers seem to boiling in this area of the library. I thought I saw a spell rebounding off the shelves over here. Is there something going on here Mr. Wood?"

"We we're just practicing for the transfiguration practical tomorrow Professor. When our good friend Flint stopped by for a chat." Wood lied blatantly.

"Is this true Flint?"

"Yes Professor. Since you're so busy, we'll just have to talk later Reid." Flint threatened through gritted teeth before stalking off.

Professor Lupin gave two Gryffindors a warning stare before proceeding on down the alleyway of books.

"Whoo! That was close." Morgan said triumphantly, clearly pleased with herself.

"Are ye daft?" Wood asked for the hundredth time. The look Flint had given Morgan had been nothing short of lethal.

"Well, we all know your opinion on that subject." Morgan joked smartly.

"GAH! Ye are th' most irresponsible person I've ever met!" Oliver cried. "Ye just barge right inta every situation wit a smart arse comment, wit oot even thinkin'!"

"I did think. I thought to myself 'Wow this dude deserves a verbal ass kicking.' I mean in the long run it was a lot better than the physical beat down we both know he deserves."

"Flint's not someone ta let things go!"

"Good, I want him to remember I'm not someone to mess with."

"Flint doesn't fight fair."

"Gee Golly I really hadn't noticed. I really thought he was recusing his team from play because he actually gave a shit about his players not because they're a bunch of rotten cheats." She said sarcastically.

Oliver's face fell as remembered the reason for Flint's visit.

Morgan saw him pale as the realization dawned on the both of them.

"I've got to tell the team. This changes everything." Oliver said, sudden panic evident in his voice.

"Wood just calm down. Just relax and take a second before you go charging off." Morgan advised. "You haven't even completed one good switching spell."

"I don't have time ta relax." Wood ranted anxiously, "The match is in two days. We already have this shit weather ta contend with, now I've got ta completely rethink our strategy. Harry's going to be woefully unprepared. I haven't even started doing recon on their team yet. I dinnit think we'd play them until th' last round."

"Wood, don't you see? This is just what Flint wanted!" Morgan implored jumping in front of him trying to catch his eyes and bring him back earth. "That's why he waited so long. Flint wanted to distract you. He wants you to self-implode. You just need to be calm."

"Calm ye want me to be calm?!"

"Yes-"

"Then git th' bloody hell away from me!"

"What?" Morgan asked, taken aback by the chilly edge of Oliver's tone.

"Ye think Flint is th' distraction?! He's gone. Right now ye're th' only bleedin' distraction I see!"

"Wood."

"No, ever since ye've got here all ye've done is distract me. Everythin's a fuckin' argument with everyone. Ye always have to say exactly what ye're thinking, no matter the consequences. Ye don't even like quidditch 'n ye're still sitting here tryin ta telling me how ta run mah team!"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do." Morgan tried to explain. "It's just getting the team all worked up about it isn't going to help-"

"And what is? Taking a breath? Calming down? This is mah last shot, Reid. I don't have the luxury o' _calming down!_ Honestly, the moment the team finds oot they're going against Hufflepuff they'll start ta relax enough for all of us. "

"Would you listen to yourself? You're yelling at me about something that hasn't even happened yet!."

"Give it a rest would ye?" Wood demanded. The last thing he needed was another argument with Reid. "Blimey, I can't bloody think when yer round. If ye we're anyone else I wouldn't have even bothered ta come tae this dumb tutoring session but I had ta or ye'd have blabbered on 'n on aboot it for weeks. Freaking waste of time when I've got so much tae do."

"You are right this is a waste of time." Morgan said trying her best not to look hurt. "I thought you wanted my help but clearly that's not the case. I've got better ways to spend my time. I won't bother again."

She sat down angrily, opening her Transfiguration text to finish her own homework. "And don't worry I won't tell McGonagall. Good luck with your fucking match." Reid said dismissively, looking down at the text pretending to study. Oliver knew she wanted him to apologize but he didn't care. He had more important things to think about.

Stalking away Wood was already mentally listing his contacts in Hufflepuff. Somebody had to know what their team was looking like this year.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Oliver was bounding over the spongy green turf into the pitch getting angrier by the second. The more Wood considered it, the more preposterous it sounded.

H_ow could they change their opponent two days before the match?_ It was unprecedented. Madam Hooch was being swindled by that git Malfoy, he just couldn't bloody prove it. And Reid was saying he was getting too worked up. _Calm down!_ She'd told him. Merlin at that moment he hadn't known who he wanted to hit more. Her or Flint.

Wood punched the door to the locker room open agitatedly. Calm down his arse. The team had more work to put in than ever. He'd designed every play for an entirely different defense. Diggory was nothing like Flint. Davies would've been one thing but Hufflepuff had a completely opposite approach. The worst thing was there wasn't even time to re-do it all. This was their last practice.

"Oi, what's the matter with you?" George asked concerned.

"Get in another fight with your girlfriend mate?" Fred joked.

Oliver gritted his teeth, not dignifying Fred's comment with a response. He didn't want to think or talk about Reid at this juncture.

"We're not playing Slytherin!" Oliver told the team. He couldn't hide the anger from his voice. "Flint's just been ta see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"What?"

"Why?" chorused the rest of the team.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want ta play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances..."

There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day and as Wood spoke they heard a distant rumble of thunder. Wood was angrier than ever that the match against Slytherin was cancelled because it took away a solid opportunity to beat on Flint. After he'd thrown that spell at Morgan, Oliver would have truly enjoyed rubbing the satisfaction off his smug face.

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" exclaimed Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"

"I know that, but we can't prove it," Wood agreed bitterly, "And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, 'n instead it's Hufflepuff, 'ntheir style's quite different. They've got a new Captain 'n Seeker, Cedric Diggory -"

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled.

"What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" asked Angelina.

"Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," muttered Fred impatiently. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

"We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted, his eyes bulging slightly. "Diggory's put a very strong side t'gether! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid ye'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying ta wrong-foot us! We must win!"

"Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. Seriously."

"The next person that tells me to calm down is going to do thirty laps is that clear?!" Wood screamed at his team.

The whole team looked anxiously wide eyed at each other suddenly a little scared of Oliver.

"Aye, Aye captain." George said flippantly with a salute.

"Now get yer arses on the pitch. We've got work ta do."

* * *

RR


	18. Animagus Lessons

**Chapter 18: Training Begins**

* * *

Morgan didn't see hide nor tail of Wood for the rest of the evening. The next day she was still fuming angrily through Charms, when Filch entered the room and hobbled over to Professor Binns cantankerously. In grunting whispers, the two discussed something before Professor Binns nodded and mentioned towards Morgan.

"Ms. Reid, please gather your things and follow Mr. Filch. Mr. Audric will inform you about the homework later." Morgan nodded and began bottling her ink and rolling her parchment quickly.

"What happened? Are you in trouble?" whispered Alice worriedly.

"I've no idea." Was all she responded as Morgan silently followed Filch out of the classroom

He led her around the castle, muttering noisily about the indignity of being a reduced to a errand boy until they arrived at a large eagle statue.

The caretaker mumbled something unintelligible and suddenly the eagle soared upward and with it came a set of stone stairs that spiraled up a narrow tower.

"Get going gel. The headmasters waiting." Filch scowled, limping off. Mrs. Norris gave her one last piercing glance at Reid before trotting behind him.

Morgan ascended the stairs slowly, as if walking to her death. She wasn't quite sure what she had done but she couldn't help feeling it had something to do with her conversation with McGonagall.

The door was already open when she arrived on the landing and she wandered in. The large circular office was filled with portraits, bookcaes and lush furnishings. Pacing off to the side was the headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Ms. Reid, It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." He spoke warmly. "Please sit down"

Dumbledore motioned towards a wooden chair nearest the desk.

"Now, I assume you know why you're here Morgana."

"Err, not really, Professor." Morgan said, suddenly worried Lupin had actually witnessed the scene between her and Flint in the library the day before.

"I've spoken with your Head of House about your desire become an animagus."

"Yes, Professor." Morgan nodded relieved. "I simply wanted permission to read more about the process. I wasn't going to try on my own or anything yet."

"I've always liked to encourage students to expand their minds and this is certainly a very admirable pursuit for one's free time." Dumbledore praised. "However, as faculty, we have to place limitations on student access to knowledge that might be dangerous if beyond their control.

There are many levels to magic you know. It is very first ingrained. A natural ability that a witch or wizard is each born with that is connected to the very core of our being, our deepest passions and emotions. Secondly it is experienced; learned, practiced, and matured.

Becoming an animagus is an overwhelming transformation, that I can tell you with experience, is not something that every wizard can achieve and will require both levels of magic. Did you know that in the last century only seven wizards have been registered as animagus, including Professor McGonagall? Talent and ability, while important, are not the only obstacles.

Animagus magic requires a very particular knowledge and control of your natural magic and your own personal identity. Unlike mere transfiguration, you are not merely altering one thing to another state.

If I simply transformed you into a hippogriff. You would no doubt, look the same as a hippogriff but you would have no recollection of your intelligence, your life or your magical skills. It would be as if the person that sits before me would cease to exist until I transfigured you back into a human. And of course you would remember nothing.

Animagus is the conscious transformation of a wizard to another version of their selves. Your mind, your talents must transform with you into different form. Some would call it your truest self. You pick the form, yet you have no control over it. It is perhaps one of the most complex and fascinating intricacies of the magical world.

However, because of the complexity, transformation is highly difficult. If by chance the transform is slightly off you could forget your entire being- become trapped as beast with no recollection. Do you understand?"

"Yes, headmaster. I am aware of the challenges but I'm still interested in pursuing it with the utmost caution. "

"I've always thought that choice, rather than ability is the markers of a truly great wizard. So if this is your choice, I think as educators we have a responsibility to guide rather than obstruct. So given the gravity of your quest I am placing Professor McGonagall as your guide. You will have weekly lesson every Friday evening.

I must warn you, that not all succeed. However, I am always of the belief that the journey is always far more influential than the destination anyways." Dumbledore said fondly.

"Well, as the great wizard Horace once said, 'He who has begun is already half done: dare to be wise! Simply begin.' Your first lesson will begin tomorrow. Here is your reading from the restricted section. Guard it carefully. Madame Pince is very cautious about which books are allowed to leave her library. Second, you are not to speak of this with anyone. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Then enjoy Ms Reid. You may return to Charms."

Morgan practically ran out of the room giddily clutching the literature. She had been feeling down ever since her argument with Wood but things were looking up again. Morgan finally had motivation and a clear goal to aim for.

She was determined to be the first animagus to graduate from Hogwarts in the last 60 years.

* * *

**Lesson 1: Theoretical Transfiguration.**

"Ms. Reid, in your mind what is necessary for a human to be classified as alive?"

Morgan was sitting in one of the desks in the front of transfiguration classroom, immersed in first Animagus lesson with Professor McGonagall. She'd spent all last night pouring over the new books to prepare but McGonagall's questions were far outside the box.

"I don't know. Blood, guts, a brain, thoughts, personality, emotions." Reid said listing things off the top of her head as she waited for McGonagall to stop her.

"Where do emotions come from?" The professor finally said.

"Aren't they created by the brain?"

"If a person is brain-dead are they alive?"

"Yes." Morgan said slowly.

"It is the soul, Ms. Reid that makes us alive." McGonagall explained. "To become an animagus requires a highly advanced form of transfiguration that has a lasting and permanent effect on the soul. It is very unlike any type of transfiguration we've seen in the classroom. Indeed very unlike most magic that is used period. Which is what make this process so difficult for you."

"Let's start by looking at the table." With a swish and a flick of her wand, McGonagall it transformed her desk into a cat.

The creature stared anxiously around it's new surroundings before trotting over to McGonagall's feet and rubbing purposefully against her leg with a purr.

"What is this?" The professor asked pointing towards the creature.

"It's a cat?" Morgan responded unsure.

"Correct." McGonagall said. "At the moment it is cat. It acts as a cat, it thinks like a cat, it moves like one. It has entirely transformed its state of being, its essence, its soul, from inanimate to animate. Table to Cat."

She repeated the gesture and the cat morphed back into the wooden desk.

"Is it a table now?"

"Yes." Morgan replied more confident now that she was following along.

"Exactly, once again it is a table having all of its attributes. It looks like a table, acts like a table, and moves like a table."

The elderly professor floated gracefully towards the blackboard.

"There are many different branches of transfiguration theory but the two main categories pertain to permanent and temporary change." McGonagall said tapping the board as the words appeared. "Many wizards mistakenly associate the animagus spell with this branch of temporary transfiguration.

One moment, you're a human - the next beast. All that is necessary is a wandless spell and poof you can completely morph form in an instant. Human to beast, beast to human with just a quick spell each time." She said snapping her fingers. "Well, If it was really that simple my dear there'd be an awful lot more of us out there. Truthfully, once someone has taken their animagus form they will never have to utter another spell again. The form and the spell are a permanent part of the caster, a part of their soul. Decision to change forms comes from within the person not from any nonverbal spell."

Morgan drank in the information eagerly, thankful for McGonagall's easy language and analogies, which were far less complicated than the books she'd been assigned to read.

"To successfully become an Animagus Ms. Reid will have to cast a series of spells that permanently allow you to change the body but not the soul. "

Morgan looked a little lost so McGonagall followed with an explanation.

"For instance, when I transform into a cat, I remain myself. My soul has not changed. I look like myself, I think like myself and I move like myself because I have not really transformed myself. I have simply changed the physical body that surrounds the core of my being. That is not to say the spell does not affect the soul! Just not the version you are used to hearing about."

"Because there are two parts of the human soul." Morgan interjected, remembering something from her reading.

"Very good, Ms. Reid. Very ittle research has been done on this theory in the wizarding community, as your grandmother's journals no doubt convey, because the concepts is considered highly controversial and far too theoretical for most magibiologists. Unfortunately for us, the ones with the most knowledgeable understanding of the concept were the ancient Mayans who are no longer around to help us understand.

"From oral histories and glyph readings we do know that the Tzotzil people of Mexico, distinguished these two parts of the soul as the _ch'ulel_ and the _wayjel."_ McGonagall lectured, her words magically appearing on the blackboard.

The _ch'ulel_ is the inner personal soul that runs through the blood of humans. This is the only soul that the wizarding community currently acknowledges. The _wayjel_, is our animal soul. Nobody today knows it's exact function but the Tzotzil believes it helps guide and protect us through life. Each person is born with but one animal representation of our spirit. You cannot choose your animagus form consciously because it is already a part of you from birth.

From Mayan mythology, we know that animal soul, the _wayjel, _is kept separate from the body though the two souls are tied together magically. What happens to the human soul in life also happens to the spirit animal in the heavens. From all research to date, it appears only human have these two souls. However, it is a unique and exceptional difference that very few humans have learned to tap into and use, the knowledge for such magic having long disappeared as society has modernized and moved away from nature.

The animagus spells in theory targets the unification of the two souls but is very difficult thing to accomplish. The muggles of Mesoamerica had their own word for the sorcerers that were powerful enough to achieve it, _Nagual_, from the Nahuatl word meaning 'disguise'.

Proof of this is not easy to obtain as you'd imagine, which is why very few wizards believe the existence of the _wayjel_ but if you look closely there are many signs that point out the truth, if one is willing to look. Something, your grandmother spent an extraordinary amount of time trying to prove.

Proof of this second soul exists is the Patronus Charm. Those who learn how to cast this very ancient spell of protection correctly will note that their charm takes on the corporeal form of an animal. The more successful the charm, the clearer it becomes. It is an example of one way that wand magic has learned to connect the two souls. However, it is only a temporary connection and requires immense effort and skill to achieve.

The animagus spell will connect the two souls _permanently_ together and will require an intense knowledge of self, nature, and the soul. The magic is complicated but it is not the hardest part by far. Understanding of self is what sets successful wizards and witches apart from those who have failed. A confident and thorough awareness of who you are is absolutely necessary.

Because of the complicated nature of our venture, there are several things that you will be doing with me. The first will involve the magical components; practicing wand movements, reading and discussing the relevant literature on the transfiguration theory and practice. The second will involve much more personal introspection. Your readings will involve both magical and non-magical texts. As well, I expect you to learn the art of meditation."

"My Grandmother Morvyn mentioned a musical instrument called a Nawang Khechog from Tibet that helps induce meditative states. I think I saw it hanging in my grandfather's living room."

"That will be helpful but don't rely too heavily on it Ms. Reid. The flute will help create a contemplative state but it is you that must open your own mind up to be successful. Now, I think that's been enough of an introduction for now. Read these for next week. The one on top provides a useful guide to practicing meditation that you may want to begin before our next session."

Morgan took the pile of books feeling more overwhelmed than she anticipated.

At least she wouldn't have to worry about filling her free time.

* * *

**A/N: **_So I know there are a lot of different theories about animagus out there and this is very different then what most people write about the process. I've read a lot of fanfiction myself but none of the other ideas I've heard of really made sense to me._

_ Voldermort, Grindelwald, and Dumbledore were all extremely powerful and knowledgeable wizards but none were animagus. So when I think about why it's so hard to become an animagus, to me the reason is that clearly the process isn't just about magical ability._

_HP canon supports this in a way by stating that an animagus can't choose their form, it's something that is based off your physical characteristics and your personality. Which are things that in my mind are things that make up the soul. _

_So in my interpretation it's a very complicated spell not because it of the wand skills but because it really has to do with a sense of self-realization._

_Almost every human culture and religion touches upon the concept of enlightenment and self-realization in some form. It's never an easy thing to achieve. In muggle theology like Buddhism, enlightenment or awakening of the soul, is something that can take several lifetimes and reincarnations to achieve. Which is why the difficulty of animagus training and this concept of self-awareness really go hand in hand. _

_Animagus training doesn't work for everyone because most people aren't capable of being that self-aware. Voldemort certainly didn't understand the soul, and Dumbledore never really seemed to adequately grabble with who he was and the mistakes he made, so to me it follows along with the idea that Rowling set out that this is a very complicated and difficult thing to accomplish for even powerful wizards. _

_The parts about the Tzotzil mythology are not made up. I am a bit of a mayan culture geek and nagualism a pretty standard idea in shamanism and Nagual's were common in their legends. Most of the really excellent articles on it are in Spanish but it's a really fascinating concept to read about if anyone is interested in anthropology  
_

_-E.R._

**Read and Review Porfa!**


	19. Everything Falls Apart

**Chapter 19: Everything Falls Apart**

* * *

_Merlin it's raining. Scratch that was pouring…No, that didn't even cut it._ Morgan thought miserably as sheets of water pummeled down on her shivering head.

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had only just begun but the charm on her rain poncho was already breaking and water was streaming down her face. She muttered a swift repelling charm on her hood hoping to keep the water out. The surrounding Gryffindors were filled with pep and vigor as they rooted for their team. Morgan however was anxious. She had hated playing in the rain, but watching was ten times worse. Morgan hadn't seen a single game since the accident, now she was stuck watching the first one in a gigantic storm, a frightening parallel to the past.

Morgan had tried so hard to avoid this situation.

After the fight with Wood, she couldn't have cared less about whether Gryffindor won or lost, as long as she didn't have to hear about it. However, when the students had gotten up from breakfast to head towards the pitch her roommates had cornered her just as Morgan began her escape towards the common room. Morgan had tried to feign sick but Mindy, who had the flu, wasn't taking any excuses. They wanted the whole to dorm to go as a collective group. Short of confessing the truth about her family, Reid had been stuck. If Lucinda and Alice were dragging Melinda along, Morgan was going too.

Morgan tried to look away from the action but she could hear every turn, every scream of communication, every ram from the expression of the crowd. In a last ditch effort to save herself from a public meltdown she sipped the very last of the valerian herbal tea her grandfather had sent.

For the first part of the game it had kept the pressure in her chest to a minimum. However, it was hard to keep her eyes posted on the ground when every five seconds Lee Jordan's commentary stopped for a bated breath and Morgan felt the need to check that all the players were still on their brooms.

Her roommates over enthusiasm only served to annoy and that compounded with Alicia Spinnet's inability to properly handle a Quaffle made the situation downright aggravating. '_Who taught her to throw_?' Morgana grimaced as Lee announced that the chaser in question had again lobbed one short into the waiting hands of a Hufflepuff player.

"Are we really going to stay here the _whole _time?" Reid whined. "Melinda's likely to get pneumonia if she stays out much longer."

"Oh come on! We never do anything all together. It's not that bad." Alice exclaimed "It's just getting exciting!"

"Harry's brills at this, I wager it probably won't last too long." Lucy added trying to cheer her up

'_It better not.'_ Morgan thought. Her tea was long gone and she was already feeling the effects of her anxiety coming back; Her fingers were numb and she felt restless.

All of a sudden a crack of lighting hit something loudly and Morgan looked up instinctively. In horror she saw Angelina's broom catch fire. Morgan's breath hitched as Johnson twirled downward as Madame Hooch charmed her broom to soften her landing.

"I can't watch this" Morgan stated panicked. No longer caring about appearances, She had to get out of the stands. She needed to leave now.

"Don't worry Morgan, the professors are here they'll be fine. Look she's on the ground now!" Lucy said pointing to the ground.

Morgan couldn't breathe. It didn't matter if Angelina was safe there were people still up there.

"They need to call the game." Alice declared.

"You don't call a game!" Lucy said.

"LOOK THEY'VE SEE THE SNITCH" Mindy cut in excitedly.

Lucy looked to her left, but Morgan was gone.

Reid was walking quickly down the stairs towards the ground. Concentrated on counting, Morgan could still hear the roar of the crowd.

The image of Angelina's terrified face was fading into the past, the thunder above echoing the noises in her head, and the screams of the crowd resonant of her own terrified shrieks in her memory.

_Lighting cracked around them, reaching for the tall bare branches of the trees flanking the field._ _The light was blinding, befuddling the figures on the pitch with the abrupt flashes and deafening explosions of thunderous boom that accompanied it._

_Her heart was pounding in her ears as her broom whizzed towards her brother's falling figure. Her dad was closer, throwing spells from a few yards behind, but they couldn't seem to hit their target. Shock was fueling adrenaline as she willed herself to go faster._

Morgan started running as far into the abandoned part of the pitch as she could before she sank against the wall breathless. It was all too similar.

_Arran's limp body was falling quicker than her own broom could go. As her father got closer and closer he reached urgently for his son. His hand barely grasped the hood of Arran's wool cloak and tried desperately to pull him on to the broom. Distracted and blinded by the sheets of water Dad never saw the tree in front of him._

_Lighting hit with immense force just few yards from Morgan, obscuring her view with brilliant white light. Narrowly, she avoided a branch. Stunned and disoriented her eyes scanned the night for the familiar figures trying to figure out where they were. Panicking, she weaved in and out of the tree line. Screams were coming from within her own vocal chords but she didn't recognize them as her own. _

_When she found them, their bodies were lying twisted at the base of tree. Motionless. Morgan landed quickly running towards them. She tripped on a root, but kept going, frantically crawling the last few feet. She reached her father first. His arms were perverted at an odd angle and there were gashes all over his body from multiple impacts, but he was alive._

_ "Dad!" Morgan cried. She didn't know what to do. She was immobilized by fear. _

_His brown eyes were gripped in pain but he was conscious._

_ "Morgan. I can't move. Arran's not conscious. I need you to apparate to St. Mungo's in Boston." He wheezed with a slow purposeful emphasis on each word as if it was extremely painful. _

_"I can't! I just started classes at school." Morgan wept. She'd only had one successful trip and it had only been to the other side of the classroom. Never further._

_ "__I don't know how!" She explained.  
_

_"Have to." Her father commanded. Neal Reid shut his eyes in agony and they did not reopen. "Grab Arran's hand. And mine. Think about where you want to go."_

_ Arran's entire body was completely limp and severe burns covered significant parts of his body from the lightening, including his hands which were an odd color. Morgan had no choice; she held the blistered flesh in one hand and her father's broken one in the other. _

_"I love you." He gasped. "Do it now." _

_Morgan closed her eyes. She'd only been there once but she tried desperately to recreate the image of the hospital in her mind. Her mind was scattered but she went for it anyway. _

_A whirling pop threw the three out onto an antiseptic floor of a hospital. Tears she had not felt in the rain, were falling freely as Morgan felt an immense pain in her arm._

_ In horror she realized all three had splinched, even herself. Her father's protective amulet that Morgan always wore had protected her from major injury but it hadn't helped the others._

_"HELP!" Morgan wailed. "ANYBODY PLEASE. HELP ME!" _

_Blood was spilling out on to the floor beneath her. Her father's hand was going lack as the life left him. She looked away from her father's mutilated body terrified. _

_Too much was missing._

_ A wave of nauseous rippled through her and Morgan struggled to contain the contents of her stomach.  
_

_Desperately, she turned towards Arran. _

_He was still not moving._

_ Morgan leaned forward to place her head on his chest. Hugging his body, she frantically searched for a heartbeat. But there was nothing but a still inescapable silence. _

_Like an out-of-body experience, Morgan could feel her own blood curdling screams rippling from her throat as the Healers raced towards them, but in her mind everything was on mute._

_ There was only complete silence as the world came crashing down around her._

_Morgan clung to her brother's limp body as it was being ripped away. She fought the anonymous figures as they floated her down the hall for treatment._

_ Looking down she saw __thick s__carlet blood staining her palms. _

_Was this theirs or hers?_

* * *

Oliver closed his eyes as the hot spray of the shower washed away the stink of defeat.

He'd tried to warn them to take Hufflepuff seriously and they hadn't listened.

_Freakin dementors on the pitch. __Damn those soulless fucks. _

He'd been so bloody close this year. Oliver had the taste the victory on his tongue but then Harry had fallen. It wasn't like he could blame his seeker for falling any more than he could blame Cedric for catching the snitch. Hufflepuff had won fair and square. Wood turned the shower off, having drowned his sorrows long enough.

Each step back towards the castle felt like agony. A step towards a certain and unavoidable future without the cup, without hope. All Wood wanted at this point was to apparate into bed for rest of the year.

_Hufflepuff._

Just the name was soft and innocuous. He'd had his Hogwarts career handed to him by a bunch of marshmallow wisps. Merlin, what professional team would want him now?

Oliver threw his broom down the hallway in frustration. As he bent over to retrieve it Wood's ears picked up the distinct sound of someone crying. He turned the corner into the hallway that led to the storage lockers following the sound.

Unexpectedly, Oliver saw a girl huddled, sobbing uncontrollably, slumped against the wall, partly obscured by the shadows. Wood was going to leave her in peace until his eyes caught the particular shade of reddish-brown hair. Blinking in recognition, Oliver didn't trust what he was seeing.

"Reid?" He probed in disbelief.

The girl didn't answer but he recognized the muggle sneakers. Quickly, he ran over to her cowering form. "Blimey, Reid are you ok?" Oliver asked tenderly. He been purposefully avoiding her but the last time he'd seen her, she'd been sitting reluctantly in the Gryffindor crowd, looking irritated, or in Wood's mind perfectly normal.

Morgan didn't even look up, her head was slumped back against the wall but her eyes were tightly closed, tears streaming down her face wildly. Her breathing was frenzied as she struggled to breathe between sobs. Reid's hands were clutching her robes tightly in distress. Oliver asked again but there was no answer.

Fearfully, Oliver crouched down swiftly. He moved her bangs and felt her forehead.

She was burning and clammy but she didn't even react to his touch. Wood called her name again panicked but there was still no response.

Reid was pale but her lips moved, mumbling inaudibly beneath her breath.

Wood moved his hand to cup her chin firmly, gently angling her comatose face upward, eager for any kind of reaction.

"Morgan! What's wrong?" Wood realized her whole body was irrepressibly shaking. She finally seemed to sense his presence "Arran." Reid choked out sorrowfully between shallow sobs. "Arran I'm sorry. It's all my fault… Please! Please don't leave me!"

Oliver hastily realized that Morgan had completely lost control of reality. She had no idea who he was. Something was really wrong. "Morgan, it's me Oliver." He shook her urgently. "Reid it's me!"

Morgan slowly opened her eyes, brown and hazy they were brimming with fresh tears. Wood had never seen a more tortured expression. His own heart beat wildly, breaking for her. "Oliver?" Morgan finally eked out.

His name had never sounded so perfect except in that moment coming from her lips. "Reid . It's ok. I'm here." Oliver softly rubbed the tears from her cheek in a small circular motion, thankful that she knew him. "I need ye to calm down. Ok?"

"I can't, I can't," She whimpered.

"Yes, ye can." Wood urged her. Morgan shook her head, closing her eyes again, her chest heaving in out, her breathing labored. He felt her pulse. It's was erratic and far too quick. This was not normal. "We need ta get ye ta Madame Pomfrey." Oliver told her.

Supporting her waist gingerly, Oliver helped her stand. He moved to take her arm but Morgan rushed forward into his arms, burying her face frantically into the folds of his t-shirt. She gripped the fabric distraughtly, clearly in immense anguish.

Wood froze unsure of what to do.

"Arran don't leave me! P-PLEASE," Reid sobbed. "DON'T LEAVE ME." She moaned tormented into Wood's chest.

Oliver quickly enveloped her instinctively, holding her as she breathed quick hysteric breaths.

"I won't leave ye Reid. I promise." Wood said protectively, knowing he'd lost her again. He raised a hand hesitantly to cradle her against him. "I promise."

Oliver reassuringly stroked her hair trying his hardest to be calming. They stood that way for a few minutes, hanging desperately to one another , Morgan's sobs became weaker though her breathing remained quick and shallow.

Abruptly, her body went limp in his arms.

"Shit." Oliver cursed. "Morgan?"

Supporting her weight with one arm, Oliver patted her cheek with the other. "Reid, come on I need ye ta wake up." He placed a finger under her nose. She was still breathing, just passed out.

Hurriedly, he wound one limp arm over his shoulder and then picked up her lower half in one swift move. Adrenaline coursing wildly though his veins, she felt light in his arms as Wood clutched her tightly to his chest.

Quickly, he ran back towards the castle. His broom abandoned on the dark corridor floor; the quidditch game long forgotten.

* * *

**RR por fa!**


	20. Avoiding the Issue

**A/N: We've reached twenty chapters! Woot Woot! **** Enjoy :)**  


* * *

**Chapter 20: Avoiding the Issue**

* * *

"Wood it's getting late." Professor McGonagall mentioned lightly.

Oliver gripped Morgan's hand tightly not ready to go. "I promised I wouldn't leave her."

"Madame. Pomfrey said that Ms. Reid was reliving a pretty harrowing episode. It's unlikely she was aware whom she was talking to or what she was saying." McGonagall reminded him.

_Arran_. That was the name she'd called out. Not his. In a place, deep down, that Wood wasn't yet ready to acknowledge, he secretly couldn't help but wish it had been his name that she'd been calling so frantically. That Reid had clung to him as if he was the only thing she needed to survive, not the memory of someone else.

Oliver had felt like a maniac the way he'd rushed into the Hospital Wing with her dangling limp in his arms, both soaked to the bone. Madame Pomfrey said she had hyperventilated, literally choking on the air she was breathing. Too much oxygen. Who knew that could even be a problem. Pomfrey had given her a powerful sedative and placed in her a private room to ensure that the other students wouldn't see her.

Wood had never felt horror like that before. Everything that happened that day paled in comparison to the hysterical anguish he'd seen written across Reid's face. That level of desperation was something Wood had never experienced in his life; he couldn't even begin to comprehend it.

"Why is she like this?" Oliver asked, purposefully ignoring McGonagall's comments about leaving. "What happened to her?"

"I'm afraid that's something that only Ms. Reid can articulate." The professor stated. "I was made aware when she transferred that her father and brother perished last year in an accident. Beyond that, I'm afraid you will have to convince Morgana to tell you herself."

"I've never seen anyone ... act that way before." Wood said still staring restlessly at Morgan. She was so still, trapped in the potions heavy fog, but he could tell she was not at peace. Her brow was knitted in her sleep, her lips tensed. At any moment he half-expected another wretched cry to pass her lips.

"When people have endured a trauma, the mind sometimes is incapable of dealing with it. The ability to accurately distinguish danger is impaired. The person stays away from people, objects, and places that remind them of the event because it's not ready to handle it. The person may try to completely block it out. They feel constantly stressed, irritable and on guard, often over reacting. The person has trouble trusting others, pushing them away. "

Wood made the mental check boxes in his head. McGonagall's description fit Morgan Reid to a T. He paused to consider what Morgan would have been like before. Oliver remembered the smiling girl he'd seen dancing and jumping round with abandon in Grandpa Reid's small attic room, her floral dress twirling around when she thought nobody was watching. _Was that the old Reid?_ Oliver wondered.

"Unfortunately," McGonagall continued. "The more someone tries to avoid the trauma, the more the signals the psyche sends that something is wrong. Trauma victims often have nightmares or flashbacks. Morgan's panic attack is one of these symptoms."

"Is there a cure?"

"Of course, my dear. There are strong potions for anxiety that she can take now to prevent these sorts of attacks from happening in the future. The ingredients aren't common but it's simple enough to make. But a potion only cures the physical symptoms of the deeper illness. Ms. Reid will have to confront her trauma in order to be well and truly healed."

Oliver knew that wouldn't be easy. Morgan was stubborn. He was going to have to help her whether she wanted or not. He refused to watch her destroy herself.

"We should let Ms. Reid rest."

"Just five more minutes"

"Fine, but not a minute more. It's already past curfew." The professor conceded before heading toward the door of the infirmary.

Hovering at the threshold, McGonagall watched as Wood tenderly reached forward to push Morgan's bangs out of face, staring at her with new-found understanding.

_Interesting_, she thought to herself. Quidditch had been completely overlooked. Not mentioned once the entire time she'd been there. She tapped the door thoughtfully. Minerva had been worried about setting them up to work together after she'd seen them fighting, but this sudden concern from Wood was curious. His own seeker was in the hospital and he hadn't batted an eye. Morgan Reid faints and he'd rushed her up her as if she was on death's door.

_This might just be an awfully fascinating year after all._

* * *

Wood felt awful.

He'd barely slept a wink and his back was aching something awful.

He spent the night flipping back and forth trying to get comfortable, but when he closed his eyes all he saw was Morgan's agonized expression. It was all so confounding. Reid was carrying some big traumatic secret around and it was clearly destroying her.

Oliver began to feel unexpectedly guilty about the way he treated her. How many times had he called her crazy, matched her shout for shout. Suddenly, his words came back to him.

_ "Calm ye want me to be calm?!" "Yes-"_

_ "Then get the bloody hell away from me!"_

_"What?" Morgan asked, taken aback by the chilly edge of his tone. _

_"You think Flint is the distraction?! He's gone. Right now you're only bleeding distraction I see!"_

It was no wonder she hadn't told him. Oliver hadn't been the least bit understanding or welcoming. It dawned on Wood that Morgan hadn't said a word to him since he'd spoken those words, but he'd been too busy obsessing about quidditch to notice. Now Oliver's career was all but over at Hogwarts and though he was still sore about losing, he was starting to realize that maybe he'd lost more than just quidditch.

He'd spent years obsessing about it. When a hundred percent of energy went into quidditch there hadn't been room for anything else. Oliver couldn't even imagine what he was going to do with his time now that their shot at the cup was gone. Oliver remembered all his adventures with Reid; sailing, splashing, exploring the ruins, drinking centaur wine on the pier, playing study games, snuggling close in the common room. That's what life was supposed to be like. She'd been trying to tell him all along and he'd just pushed her away.

As soon as the sun awoke, Oliver raced up to the hospital wing only to discover that Morgan had already left. Instead, he'd met the Weasleys and the rest of the team visiting Potter. Wood cursed himself for not even remembering to check on his own teammate. Tired and emotionally exhausted from everything that had occurred in the last eighteen hours, Oliver tried to assure Harry that he didn't blame at all for their loss. His words were forced and sounded insincere even to his own ears but Oliver didn't the wherewithal to care. He needed to find Reid.

And he did.

After searching high and low he'd finally found her in the astronomy tower of all places. She was lingering next to the archway to the observation deck, face drawn and gloomy staring out into the storm that still raged outside. Morgan looked different, her hair was tied back in a messy braid, probably to combat the assault of the gusty wind sailing through the platform.

"Of course the last place I expect ye ta be, is the first place ye go."

Morgan whipped around startled. Her brown eyes barely registered him before her head turned slowly back around. "I figured no one would bother me up here. Guess I was wrong." She'd known Oliver would look for her but she wasn't ready to face him. It was embarrassing because the whole incident had just proved that Wood been right. She was a burden; a distraction. Despite her efforts to avoid him, give him his own space he'd still had to jump into save her. She remembered his shocked face staring down at her through her haze of tears. Morgan knew that these emotions were too dark and deep for Wood to handle. What he must think of her.

"Ye should be careful," Oliver said his voice filled with concern. "It'd be easy tae get a cold after being out in the rain yesterday."

"I suppose this is where I'm expected to thank you for bringing me to the hospital?" Morgan spat wearily. "Well forget it." She'd been handling her issues fine for so long. Reid didn't want anyone's looks of pity. She was capable of getting over this on her own.

"Not at all. I brought ye there for mah own peace o' mind."

"Well I'm fine now, you don't have to be worried or distracted." Morgan said throwing his own words in his face. She didn't want or need to his concern.

"Whatever is going on with ye. It's pretty clear that ye're not fine Reid."

"I fainted. So what? Big whoop. Nothing for you to feel burdened about." Morgan said not even trying to deny it but also not acknowledging the severity of her problem. "Pomfrey gave me some potions problem resolved."

"Morga-"

"Why are you here Wood?" Reid said turning to face him finally.

There were so many things Oliver wanted to tell her. That he was wrong. That he wanted to help her. That she didn't have to do it alone. But her ears weren't open. He'd given her the perfect reason to push him away. So instead of saying all thing things he wanted to, he said something unexpected.

"The transfiguration essay that's due tomorrow. I could really use your help."

'Forget it." Morgan scoffed. "Not a chance in hell."

"Look, I'm sorry aboot before. I was a right git. I went a little barmy when Flint gave us the news 'n I took it out on ye. Ye've every right ta be mad but…" Oliver said trying to hold her gaze. "I did tell yer grandfather all aboot it mah last letter home."

"So?"

"Well, don't ye think he'd be awful sad ta hear that ye'd suddenly refused after already agreein.."

"Are you blackmailing me into tutoring you?"

"Me?" Wood said looking innocently aghast. "O' course not."

"Good, than the answer is no."

"I promise I am completely motivated this time! Nothing is going to come between our time." The more time he spent with her, the more she might trust him.

"I'll pass."

"Fine let me prove it. Let me prove that I'll try hard" Oliver begged quickly as she went to leave. "I know ye love a good challenge. Unless yer too chicken…"

Morgan turned and Oliver grinned. He had the siren in his sights. Now just to reel her in.

"This one essay I'll write by myself. If I break inta the 'E' level again ye've got to study with me again."

"And if you don't? What do I get out of it? This can't be a one-sided bet."

"What do you want? Public humiliation? Abby always makes me be her house elf for th' day"

"What are we twelve?"

"Fine name yer own terms." It didn't matter he wasn't going to lose.

He was definitely going to loose. "I don't know..If I win you owe me a butterbeer?" Morgan said taking it easy on him.

"Oh come on! That's hardly a wager."

"Considering your experience with non-verbal spells I was trying to be nice. But if that's too tame. You still owe me a butter beer and you have to go on a quidditch-cation

"What?!"

"A vacation, a holiday from quidditch. That means for a week no listening, talking, or watching quidditch. No practice, no planning, nothing for the _entire_ team."

"That's ridiculous."

"See. You're not really dedicated. I knew it-"

"OK, done." Oliver said quickly cutting her off before she could back out, holding out his hand.

"Best of luck Wood." Reid told him as shook it. "Considering the essay is three feet and requires at minimum five citations of books you haven't even started reading, I'm sure this is going to be an interesting twenty-four hours."

Wood paled a bit. "Wait. What?!"

"I knew you weren't listening when McGonagall explained the essay. Get why I said I wouldn't help you?'

'Regardless. I'll still get an E. Ye'll see! Ye won't be rid of me that easily Morgan Reid." Oliver promised as he disappeared out the door headed for the library.

Reid shook her head. Wood was so gullible; he'd never be able to get that essay done. It was stupid bet but he'd seemed so persistent on her tutoring him. Morgan was sure he'd back out after she gave her terms. Yet he'd agreed to it pretty quickly. It was odd. Actually everything about their conversation was strange.

Morgan anticipated Oliver storming in, demanding explanations. She had been on the defensive, expecting an argument or at the very least a conversation. However, Wood hadn't asked a single question. He hadn't even tried to comfort her, to ask her what was wrong or inquire how he could help. After all her worrying, all Wood wanted was her help on the transfiguration essay. Morgan felt as if she could have just dreamed the whole episode yesterday; Except for that one sentence.

_Whatever is going on with you, it's pretty clear that you're not fine Reid._

_What does he know?_ Morgan thought. She had been handling her problems fine. While her mother was wallowing in her misery, Morgan had moved on. She was doing great at school, making new friends, even starting animagus training.

The episode at the quidditch pitch had been a glitch. Angelina's fall had triggered her memory. _It would be weird if I hadn't reacted. _Reid told herself. She had witnessed horrible things it was normal to have a strong response seeing it almost happen all over again.

Yesterday had been horrific, but it wasn't like it was going to happen again. Madame Pomfrey had given her potions to control her anxiety. As long as Morgan took them once a month she was in the clear. No more episodes.

"I am fine. More than fine." Reid whispered vacantly, not sure who she was trying to convince; herself or the wind.

* * *

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and all those good things.**

**A/N: **This is probably the last chapter this week.

(I've been neglecting my POTC story because I was really feeling the momentum on this one. whoops...)

Go to my profile and check it out if you start having withdrawal symptoms.

- E.R.


	21. A Merry Quidditch Holiday

**A/N: Over twenty-five followers! **Whoo! Sorry for the lack of update last week. Things have been crazy for me. So here's a nice long chapter that's Wood centric.

**bigblue88112**: They are definitely a frustrating pair but it will improve a little bit in the next couple chapters!

**Mofit Jr**: Thanks I'm glad you like it so far! It's makes me feel really good that it feels 'real' to you guys.

**Stellae caligine**: Thanks for the compliment! I try to stick to his character as much as possible.

**Big shout out and thanks to everyone else who's quietly following along!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Merry Quidditch Holiday**

* * *

No. It wasn't possible. "Professor, this grade can't be right. I actually tried! I stayed up _all_ night long."

McGonagall kept cleaning the blackboard impervious to Oliver's pleas.

"Perhaps next time you will choose not to wait until the last-minute to complete assignments for my class Wood."

"It was th' first match o' th' year! 'N they switched the teams round on us!" Oliver tried desperately to explain, hoping to sway her steely resolve to his side.

"I am aware of the situation, but the essay was assigned the third day of 've had weeks to complete it." McGonagall scolded. "I can't be held responsible for your inability to plan ahead."

"Can't ye just let me revise it for a higher grade? Ye know I'm yer favorite! Just this once?" He begged.

"That simply makes it even more inappropriate for me to give you special treatment. The grade stays. An Acceptable is perfectly fine for one paper." McGonagall said dismissively waving him out of the room.

As Wood emerged from the transfiguration classroom, he was startled by a figure lingering just outside the doorway. Morgan Reid was slumped against the stone, impatiently waiting with her arms folded. He knew she'd be there. The moment the papers had been handed back Morgan had started whispering across the aisle, trying to get his attention, but Oliver had just ignored her. He was dreading facing her.

"Fess up." Reid demanded pushing herself of the wall. "What did you get?"

Even if it had been a last-minute plan, Oliver never imagined that he could actually lose the bet. He'd settled on this idea just because he mistakenly believed it was fool-proof. All he wanted was an excuse to spend time with Morgan; to show her that he was willing to put in the effort because she was just more than a just distraction to him. And after all that effort he'd failed. It was humiliating.

Oliver couldn't even say it aloud so he shoved the paper in Morgan's face for her inspection. She grabbed it skimming to the bottom of the page to read McGonagall's neat scrawl.

"An Acceptable? Really?" Morgan asked surprised.

"I know whit yer going ta say but an acceptable isn't a bad grade." Oliver said defensively.

"No! It's not, actually it's pretty miraculous. I only got an Exceeds Expectations and I put in a ton of effort."

"But it doesn't matter does it? I lost the bet. Ye can go ahead 'n gloat if ye want." Wood said dejectedly feeling defeated as he snatched back the parchment. "Ye get off, ye don't have tae tutor me anymore. Congrats."

He stalked off towards the great hall but she followed closely behind.

"Oh come off it." Morgan urged him. "Nobody likes a sore loser Wood."

She wasn't used to seeing Oliver upset, angry maybe, but never like this. He seemed genuinely down about losing. Seeing his miserable frown, Reid began to feel guilty. Even she had to admit that it was obvious that he worked exceedingly hard on this essay. She hadn't realized the bet had meant so much to him.

"Says th' victor." In the past week there had been a string of important losses for Wood and this one only compounded his frustration at failing at quidditch.

"I mean you did try wicked hard on this right? Shouldn't you be a little bit proud of it? McGonagall is a tough grader." Reid suggested, trying to cheer him up. "I don't think there was a single 'O' in the class."

"Doesn't matter does it?' Oliver said as he began walking faster. He just wanted to be alone

Reid stopped short annoyed with his attitude. "Oliver Wood where do you think you're going?!"

"To the pitch." He responded tersely. "Why?"

"Because Mr. Wood you owe me a vacation."

* * *

Oliver could barely get the words out as he surveyed the faces of his team.

"I've lost a bet 'n 'cause o' this th' team is bein' forced tae take a holiday for th' week."

"What was the wager?" Harry asked.

"Was it to a Slytherin? Those rotters!" Fred commented.

"It's nae important whit th' bet was or who t'was with! All ye need tae know is that yer relieved of practice for one week. There will be nae a word spoke on th' sport during that duration." Oliver explained. "Weasley's if ye have ta get detention might as well be this week. Feel free tae get as much trouble as ye like. Mah only requirement is that we all eat dinner together as a team. Talk about things besides quidditch. Bond t'gither. Got it?"

They all eyed him warily.

"Is this some sort of test mate?" Fred asked confused.

"Are you going to boot us from the team if we don't protest?" Katie said seconding his suspicions.

"Nay I am dead serious. Yer free for one week. We're likely oot o' th' cup regardless. So why nae make it count eh?" Oliver told them. "Not git oot o' 'ere afore ah change mah mind."

Wood dismissed them all with a heavy sigh. He should have known better than to bet on quidditch but he needed an excuse to get close to Reid if he was going to help her. Oliver needed a new plan and fast.

* * *

That night at dinner as Wood entered the great hall, he surveyed the room until he finally caught a glimpse of Reid pensively sitting next to Melinda Dwyer with a book in one hand and the other shoveling food sloppily into her mouth_. _

_Typical,_ he thought.

Summing his courage Oliver walked over and purposely sat right next to Morgan. Her eyes lifted from her book to shoot him a confused look as he nonchalantly began piling his plate with food.

"Wood to what do I owe this unexpected lunch visit?" Morgan asked under her breath. In the two months since school started he'd never once shared a meal with her.

"I'm hungry." He shrugged.

"I can see that." Reid said noting as the heap of food on his plate kept growing. "But why are you sitting _here_?"

"Isn't this the Gryffindor table?" Wood remarked facetiously.

"Yes, but don't you normally sit down wind with the seventh years?"

"Well I'm nae allowed ta do th' things I normally do so I figured why nae enjoy a change o' scenery. Besides if yer going ta properly enjoy mah torment all week ye'll need a front row seat won't ye?"

"You're doing this to torture me aren't you?' She muttered accusingly.

"Seems only right to return th' favor." Oliver responded.

"How is that fair? You lose the bet but I'm the one that has to suffer the consequences?"

"My mum always taught me tae share, "n misery loves company." Wood replied gleefully with a wink and a roguish smirk.

Morgan detested this grin. It was mischievous but strangely charming; so different from Oliver's usual serious expressions. Whenever she saw it, Morgan could feel her own resentment towards him melt. His smile was just infectious; invading and intrusive and she despised the feeling.

"You're just…gah! You make me so angry sometimes!" Morgan stuttered, unable to think of a good comeback.

"Is that th' best ye got Reid?" Wood teased playfully.

"It's late and I just had to listen to Binns drone for an hour. Give me a moment." Morgan grumbled.

"What are ya two on about?" Lucy asked curiously.

Morgan had forgotten everyone else around and looked up embarrassed to see her roommates all observing their exchange interestedly.

"I was just tellin' Reid aboot a letter I got from her granda, he was askin' afta her." Wood lied cheerily to the girls.

"That's so thoughtful of you!" Alice gushed.

"Don't be surprised. Wood's always been a charmer.' Lucy said appreciatively eying the quidditch captain.

"Don't know aboot all that. He just likes ta be kept in th' loop. He's wants tae make sure this one is doin' all right." Wood explained as he ruffled Reid's hair affectionately.

"Cut it out!" Morgan swatted him away with a hasty glare.

Eudora leaned over the table attentively.

"So Oliver, how are you holding up? It must be an extremely difficult week for you." Eudora empathized sweetly.

"What's difficult aboot it?" He asked feigning ignorance.

"The loss. I know you all trained so hard for this season."

Oliver glanced worriedly at Morgan's exasperated eye roll. Lenore was going to ruin this for him. "Nay. I'm fine. It's no big deal." Wood lied shoving an apple into his mouth. Regardless of his personal feelings about the loss to Hufflepuff, this was not the time to dwell on it. If he wanted to help Reid, he had to get on her good side and stick to the bet. He had to prove to her that quidditch wasn't the only thing that mattered.

"You don't have to put on a brave front in front of us." Eudora urged. "We all know how much you love it. I think it's admir-"

"Nae a need ta prattle on aboot it." Wood ordered interrupting. " Really there's more ta mah life than just th' game. I'll get over it."

Eudora Lenore looked dismayed as she struggled for something else to say to Oliver but after being cut off she was feeling a bit embarrassed. So instead, she went back to discussing the latest predictions Altheda had foreseen in Divination.

"Are you feeling ok?" Morgan whispered sarcastically to Oliver. "Are you having withdrawal symptoms? Maybe making you go cold turkey was a dangerous idea."

Oliver didn't answer, he just changed the subject. "So has Binns started you all on charting the immigration patterns of Giant Colonies yet?

"Yes! How did you know? We started last week. It's miserable." Reid whined.

"That assignment is legendary. Just think o' it as a rite of passage. Ye're smart. ye'll be fine. "

Morgan eyed him suspiciously at hearing him compliment her.

"Seriously what is wrong with you today?!" She demanded but Oliver just kept plowing into his meal ignoring her indignation happily.

If he had known all he had to do to throw her off was be nice to her, Wood might have tried it a long time ago.

* * *

Since Wood has given the team the week off, the twins had far too much free time to devote to all manner of mischief.

They spent all Tuesday feeding odd candies to younger years that caused them to speak in constant rhymes. Wednesday they somehow managed to transfigure a large majority of prefect badges to read "I'm in love with myself." (Morgan readily enjoyed it because Eudora spent hours trying to switch it back with little success.) Reid even witnessed them filling out dozens of owl subscriptions to Madame Proveaux's Lingerie Boutique in Snape's name.

Friday, as a treat for their friend, they even organized a party just for their older Gryffindor friends. After her lesson with McGonagall, Morgan raced back to the common room to get her cloak before meeting the gang when she noticed Wood looking peeved sitting all alone on by the fireplace.

'Whatcha ya doing? Morgan asked nosily leaning over the back of the armchair.

"Reading." He said shortly.

She peered over his shoulder to see what the book was.

"Do ye mind?" Wood spat irritated. Reid had been busy studying most of the week and he'd barely seen her or made any headway in his plan. He'd sat with her at breakfast everyday but getting to her open up was clearly going to be a painfully slow process. His lack of progress combined with a lack of quidditch was making him feel cross. Why was he torturing himself if he wasn't going to get anywhere?

"Just making sure there was no cheating going on." Morgan told him. "But why are you reading textbooks on a Friday night? This was supposed to be your week to go out and do something crazy. I haven't seen you have fun not once this week."

"Because I've got nothin' better ta do! All mah roommates are off snogging their girlfriends, patrolling the castle, or being total chess nerds in the library." Oliver complained. "Normally I'd be off planning but instead all I've got ta do is schoolwork."

Morgan looked at him pensively before deciding. "Ok you're coming with me then."

"Why?" Wood asked

"I figured I am to blame for your boredom so why not let you tag along?"

"Tag along where?"

"What does it matter? You're bored anyways." Morgan pointed out.

"How do you know?"

"Ye've been reading that same page for the last five minutes. Grab a cloak and let's hit the road. We're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Oliver asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't come. Now move it before I owl your mother about your social ineptitude."

Wood rolled his eyes, but complied, moving towards his dormitory.

"Oh and Wood?" Morgan called. "Fluff up some pillows under your blanket for effect."

It wouldn't do for him to get caught by Percy the first time Oliver ever dared do anything against the rules.

* * *

The pair crept down towards the armory in the dungeons as Wood tried to figured out what was happening.

"What are we about to do?"

"For the last time I don't know! The twins just said to meet them down here."

"'N ye don't find that just the slightest bit suspicious?" He asked.

"I bet to you everything fun is 'suspicious'" Reid shot back.

"I'm sorry if I'm nae keen on gettin' expelled a few months short o' graduation."

Morgan rolled. "Get a grip. Nobodies getting expelled." She chided as they rounded the corner to see Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and Lee assembled.

"Where is everyone?" Morgan asked.

"Camilla, Dom, and Sidony had dates and James has detention." Lee explained "And I have no clue where the sixth years are."

"As far as I know Lucy and Alice are still coming." Morgan said.

"Fitz told me that Lucy and Landon called it quits. And from what I hear she's pretty gutted about it. All the sixth year boys decided to skip because they were worried she'd interrogate them all about him." Angelina explained.

"Yikes." Lee replied

"I hope you all don't mind but I brought Wood." Morgan told the group. "He was sulking in the common room."

"I was nae sulking! I was just bored!" Oliver objected.

"Whatever, same difference. I hope it's not a problem." Reid said.

"Problem? We've been trying to get Wood to come out with us for ages but he's always busy with quid-"

Reid abruptly reached over and clamped her hands over Oliver's ears.

The rest of the Gryffindors eyed her strangely and he shook her off frustrated.

'Sorry. Wood lost a bet to me." Morgan said turning a little pink. "He can't talk or listen to anything about …_that_. Not until Monday anyway."

"Wait? He made the bet with you?" George said astonished. It seemed Reid was the only one that ever seemed to get to him. Wood would never have bet against quidditch with anyone else.

"Thank you for a week off from this nutter!" Fred whispered gratefully.

"Seriously what was the bet? He refused to tell us. We'd love to know what would motivate our fair captain to wager against the game." George asked intensely interested.

Oliver cut Reid off quickly before she could say anything. "Just tell us what we are doin' down here Weasley."

Suddenly Alice and Lucy popped up from around the corner.

"Sorry we're late!" Alice apologized.

"No worries." George said.

"How are you?" Reid asked Lucy.

"Fine why wouldn't I be?" Lucy said feigning like everything was all right. Morgan could see that she'd been crying but Alice just shook her head at Reid, wordlessly telling her to drop the subject.

"Excuse me, but you gels can gossip another time about your boy trouble we need to get going." Fred told them.

"Right, so as you all know we've all had a heck of a term so far." George began.

"There's been ups-" Fred continued

"And downs-" George inserted as they started bouncing parts of their sentences off each other.

"-lots of downs-"

"-especially of late."

"Midterms, exams, murderous escaped prisoners, tragic losses in …._that-which-will-not -be-named_.'" Fred said sharing a knowing glance at a grateful Reid.

"So we gathered you all here for one good cheer-up party."

"A midterm rallying if you will."

"In order to ensure we are safe from detentions we've decided-"

"on a moving party."

"Can't find us if they can't catch us!"

"And what's more British than a pub crawl?"

"There's at least thirty dementors outside. There's no way we can do a pub crawl." Alicia remarked dimly.

"Hence our brilliant idea. Hogwarts crawl!" Fred exclaimed.

"We'll hit major landmarks to drink and cheers to remind us of all the good things we love about this place before ending back at the common room. " George explained. "Now this evening we will be combating prefects and professors a like so A). Keep all drunken shrills, laughs, chortles, screams, and hoots to a minimum unless the silence charms are up and running."

Everyone stared pointedly at Lucy.

"What? I'm not _that _loud." She glared at them all.

Fred continued "B.) Stay with the group. We've got a special system in place that will help us avoid do gooders but it only works if you stick close by. If you wander off you're on your own. Since it's still before curfew we will start in the dungeons, which is farthest away and easiest to get caught in and work our way up. Any questions?"

"Doesn't this seem a bit risky ta any o' ya? Wood asked nervously.

"Oi, but what's fun without a little risk?" Lee told him.

"And you did say that if we were going to get detention to do it this week.' Fred pointed out

"So ye're tryin' tae get one on purpose?"

"Definitely not but you said get into a much trouble as we like."

The twins started handing out thermoses.

"George and I have taken the opportunity to mix a new and fabulous drink we've dubbed a Weasley Wallop."

"Do we even want to know what's in this?" Angelina griped, getting a whiff of the contents suspiciously.

"Who cares as long as it's strong." Lucy answered taking a swig of the water bottle. Alice and Morgan gave each other a wary side eye.

This was going to be an interesting night.

"Everyone got one?"

"Ok we need a good cheer. Who's got something they love about the dungeons?"

There were lots of blanks stares.

"This is tough one mate." Alicia told the boys. "Snape and Slytherin are the only things I associate with this place. None of them bring anything positive to mind."

"Morgan jinxing Pucey was probably the only good thing ta happen down here in ages." Katie commented grimly.

'Then raise our glasses to Reid!"

"-Celestina Warbeck,"

"- and small Gryffindor victories!"

They all clinked their thermoses and drank.

"Bollocks! That's just eighty percent fire whisky." Lee Jordan said coughing.

"Of course! That's the wallop!" the twins said in unison.

* * *

After the dungeon they visited the library and then the Great Hall.

They'd almost been caught by a prefect while attempting to take a drink on top of each of the four tables but somehow the twins had anticipated her movements and shoved them into the trophy room off the end of the hall.

"We'll just wait in here a few minutes for the patrols to clear out." Fred explained.

"Don't worry so much Wood. The patrols don't come back 'ere." George advised seeing Oliver's worried look as the rest of the group started looking around.

"How do ye know?"

"Experience. We've hid back here loads of times" George said.

"I mean how do ye know that prefect was coming? You knew she was coming before she was even close by. Have ye lot memorized the patrols or something?"

"Heck no. We've got a secret weapon." George said patting a bulge in the breast pocket of his cloak.

"What is it? Tis not going ta get ye kicked outta… extracurriculars will it?" Oliver said frustratedly, trying to stick to the bet.

"As it happens we're getting rid of it very soon. We've decided it's time to bequeath it to the next generation so don't fret about it." George told him.

Wood nodded distracted as his eyes looked subconsciously around for Morgan.

"She's over there mate." George said pointing to the back left corner of the room.

"Who?"

"Reid."

"What do I care?" Wood asked, trying to ignore the blush that was rising to face. He wasn't used to people noticing his habits.

George grinned knowingly. "I've never seen you like this before. I'm enjoying it immensely."

"Seen me like what?"

"All anxious and nervous over a girl."

"I'm nae anxious!"

"A few weeks ago you were asking me to look after her cause she was 'driving you crazy' but you're still watching over her like a hawk. And you only came here because of her. There are only a few conclusions a guy can come to. "

"Don't make it oot like that. I realized I was being a bit of a git 'n I'm just tryin' ta make it up tae her so we can be friends."

"Riiight." George said. "Let me ask you this. We're your friends, right How many times have you come out like this before?"

Wood was silent. "That's nae a fair question mate. I'm normally always busy –"

"Busy with quidditch exactly."

Oliver quickly elbowed George in the ribs.

"OI! What's that for?"

"I lost that shit bet wit Reid if she hears ye she'll go mental."

"This is what I mean mate. You care an awful lot about what Reid thinks, how Reid feels." George smiled knowingly. 'The evidence is piling up."

"What are we gaining evidence of?" Fred asked wandering curiously over.

"That Wood's secretly in love with Reid."

"Oi speaking of that. What's this bet about?"

"What were you supposed to win?"

Oliver rubbed his neck tensely as he muttered out something unintelligible.

"Didn't catch that." Fred said, "You George?"

"I think he mentioned something about tutoring."

"I made her a bet that I could get at least an E on my Transfiguration essay so she'd start to tutor me again." He spat out quickly avoiding their eyes.

Both twins shook their heads. "You got it bad."

"Say that again 'n again 'n next week I'll murder ye both with back-beat drills."

* * *

On the other side of the room the girls were looking bored through the trophy cases trying to distract Lucy.

"Oi Morgan!" Alice cried gesturing her over. Throwing an inebriated arm around her shoulder and leaning on her, Alice pointed into the glass case in front of her excitedly. "Is that your dad?"

Inside was a faded old photograph of seven quidditch players. Beneath it was a golden plaque that read _Quidditch Cup - Gryffindor1965. _There were seven names but Alice's finger was pointing to the tall middle boy, _Keeper- N. A. Reid. _

Morgan's blinked once before leaning forward to glance astonished at the photo her smile gone.

Neal Reid was standing with arms folded, with mud covering his uniform. His hair was blown back and his light eyes held his normal self-assured glow. One eyebrow was raised and coupled with a confident smile he looked characteristically smug. As the picture moved the teenage version of her father broke out laughing with the rest of the team, his whole body doubling over, shaking uncontrollably.

"Yeah, I think it is." Morgan said softly.

"What are ya two looking at?" Lucy asked sulking over.

"Morgan's dad."

"Which one?"

"The one in the middle. With his arms folded."

"Dayumm Reid, Ya're da's fit!" Lucy said peering closely at the picture. 'It's too bad ya don't have a brother. I'd probably have dated him already. Maybe he wouldn't have been as much of a twat as Landon turned out ta be."

Morgan didn't respond to Lucy's comments, just continued staring at the picture. Arran had looked exactly like their dad, down to the confident smirk and the tousled brown hair. All the girls in his class had fallen over him. Morgan had gotten sick of fetching letters from all of the owls he got from secret admirers. They'd had a big row about it once. Morgan had wanted to send a quick note to a teammate and she hadn't been able to because Melville was off delivering another letter to Arran's current squeeze. When she tried to yell at him he'd told her it didn't matter –she didn't have any friends. They'd screamed at each other until her father had come home and broke them up.

Alice elbowed Lucy, bringing Morgan out of her memories. "You can't say that about people's families. How would you feel if someone said that about your dad?"

"Gross my da's a goblin. Reid's dad is stud." Lucy defended. "Oi does that say McGonagall?" She said suddenly distracted eyes narrowing as she pointed to a plaque a few cases over before dragging Alice with her to look at it.

Morgan watched the picture change again, transfixed, seeing her father come to life again before her eyes. Reid felt the familiar weariness return. Her compatriots were still merrily drumming around her, but she suddenly felt disinterested in their silly school games.

She spun away from the case as Wood came strolling over.

"What are ye all looking at it?"

"Nothing." Morgan said before flicking open the lid of the thermos. It was in the past and she need to be here. Pushing the memories away she took a long chug of the Weasley's fire whiskey concoction. The harsh liquid burned as it slid down her throat numbing the pain just a bit.

"Blimey, are ye trying to prove yer half-troll by downing th' whole thing at once?" He questioned as he grabbed for the flask.

Morgan moved it out of reach with glare before taking another swig just to spite him. "I know my limits."

"Says th' lass who got knackered 'n dumped an entire container o' red wine on mah head this summer!"

"You deserved it!"

"Ye ruined a limited edition Portree rugby jumper! They only made a hundred. Do ye have any idea how much that bloody cost?"

"You're right arm from the sound of it!"

"Just hand over th' flask, Reid."

"Who are you my dad?." Morgan said in an agitated tone.

"Merlin! What happened? Ye were happy ten minutes ago."

"I am happy I just need you to stop trying to tell me what to do."

"Sorry. Yer right." Oliver said resignedly. He wanted to be on her side, he couldn't do that if she thought he was ordering her around.. "Drink as much as ye like. Cheers even." Wood said clinking his own drink against hers.

Fred suddenly appeared, "Oi, what are we drinking to?"

"To stupid decisions." Wood said pointedly before swallowing.

"Excellent, my specialty." The Weasley twin said as he downed his own.

* * *

The group soldiered on back through the great hall and crept through the castle to a various classrooms and favorite haunts but by the time they hit the fifth floor Morgan was starting to feel dizzy. She'd been gulping the whiskey ever since they left the trophy room, feeding the comfortable numbness as she tried to relax and forget the feelings that were threatening to bubble over, determined to kept them hidden from her own consciousness. The more numb Morgan was the more incapable she was of concentrating on anything but the important ability to walk in a straight line.

"We've already partied in the prefect's bathroom this year so nothing to see there." Fred announced as they passed the entrance.

"What?!" Oliver cried. "Ye said ye were goin' to use it to soak yer arm!"

"You're hysterical Wood. Who do you think I am?"

"It was greeeaaatt. Sucks that you missed it." Morgan slurred insincerely.

"What? You were there too?"

"Of course she was there! The party was for her. It was a welcome to." Angelina informed him.

"'N ye all dinnit even bother tae invite me?"

"Would you honestly have come?" George asked.

Oliver looked sheepish. Honestly, he would have said no. He always had other things on his mind.

The expression on his face answered George's question.

"We didn't think so." He said as they stepped through the door to the fifth floor corridor.

As Morgan followed, she turned too suddenly, running square into the stone door frame. She stumbled and Oliver caught her by the elbow before she fell.

"Whoa there lass." Wood cautioned supporting her until she was stable. "Are ye ok?" He asked concerned.

Reid had her hands over her face where it hit and she was shaking uncontrollably as if crying.

"Reid? Let me see! What's wro-" Oliver directed gingerly grabbing her hands only to reveal a giggling Morgan.

"Did you –see that?" Morgan got out between titters. "Oh my god- I'm a freakin' mess right now."

"Reid's totally pissed." Lucy observed, as she herself staggered down the hall.

Morgan stopped laughing for a second to look confused "Luce? Why would you say that?! I'm not angry. I love you guys!" She slurred fondly throwing an arm over Lucy's shoulder.

"Pissed means drunk." Alice translated.

"Well why dinna you just say that? Seriously can't understand a word you say on this continent." Reid mumbled incoherently as she reached for her flask.

Oliver quickly grabbed it and held it out of her grasp. Wood could tell she was getting sloppy. The rest of the group was merry, but Morgan was clearly in a league of her own at this point.

She looked at her hand and then up at Oliver delayed. "Hey! That's mine!" she declared loudly.

A chorus of fearful shhh's came from the group.

Alice said looking at her tottering roommate. "I don't think she'll last much longer. And here I thought Lucy was going to be the problem tonight."

Clearly something had happened in the trophy room. She was laughing now but she was funny that way. From previous experience Oliver knew that at any moment Morgan could flip a switch and break down again. Had she been sober, he knew she'd want him to get her out of there before that happened in front of her friends.

"Why don't I take Reid back to the tower?" Wood suggested.

"Excellent idea!" The twins responded in unison as Fred waggled his eyebrows.

Wood just rolled his eyes and turned back to Reid who was swaying and humming happily under her breath.

Wood grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the opposite direction as the group continued on.

"Wait! But I want to go with them…" She said struggling against his grip angrily.

"Are ye sure?" Oliver asked Reid, treating her sweetly as if she were Abby. "They're aboot tae go talk aboot something ye _really_ hate."

Morgan's eyes opened wide. "What?!"

"I can't … you've forbidden me to say it." Oliver told her.

"QUDDIT-"

Oliver quickly put his finger to her lips. Worried she'd wake a teacher. "That words on holiday remember?"

"If only it was a permanent one." Morgan said with a pout. Wood couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked at that moment.

"Let's just get back to the common room." Oliver suggested softly, staring at her fondly.

Reid nodded and willing followed his lead, shuffling merrily beside him.

* * *

Half-way back to the tower Morgan began the effects of the alcohol began to be too much for her.

"I don't feel so hot." She announced as she rested against the cool wall of the castle. The whole world was turning and she was struggling to walk. Each step felt like a thousand.

"Come on were almost there."

"It's too far." She complained slumping to the floor in a heap.

"Reid. Are ye ruddy serious? Ye can't just sit down in the middle of the corridor like this." Wood hissed.

"Why not? I'm too tired to stand," Morgan stated seriously.

"We need tae get oot of here afore a prefect walks by or worse a staff member." He urged.

Morgan didn't answer instead she closed her eyes and slowly shook her head no.

"Reid get up!"

"It's too hard!" She whined.

"Fine just stay there!" Oliver dictated exasperated. "Don't say I dinnit warn ye."

"Some prince you turned out to be." Morgan murmured in a huff as she watched him begin to walk away.

Wood stopped, softening as remembered their argument that summer day on the lake.

His loyal side won out and turned and bent over Reid.

"Is the princess complaining aboot her prince again?"

"Noooo I'm complaining 'bout you!" She lethargically poked him in the chest with an exaggerated motion.

"Me?" He mocked.

"You!" Morgan slurred. "You're annoying. I want to avoid you but you're always there when I don't neeeed you. Now I _want_ you and where'd you go? I can't find you! Oh that's right …you've deserted me!"

"I thought ye weren't a damsel in distress." Oliver reminded her, referring to her words the night they'd slept in the great hall.

"I'm not distressed!" She moped. "It's just hard to walk when everything is spinning."

"And what can I do aboot that?"

"Isn't it the prince's job to figure out how to rescue the princess. If she knew she wouldn't need him now would she?"

Oliver sighed.

He grabbed her arms and put them around his neck. With a big effort he heaved Reid onto his back, holding her legs securely to his hips.

"All set?"

"Onward valiant steed!" Morgan roared pointing down the hall.

"Keep it down lass afore ye're get us all detention fur a year."

"Why would I care? No more quidditch for anyone!"

Wood rolled his eyes.

As they walked, Reid slowly started to droop. Falling asleep on his shoulder, she snuggled into his warmth, Morgan's head cradled happily into the crook of Oliver's neck.

"I don't know why I dislike you Ollie." She thought aloud suddenly. "You're kinda the best."

Wood smiled broadly as she drifted off on his shoulder as he slowly trudged his way cautiously back to the portrait door. Sir Codogan, the fat lady's replacement didn't even bother admonishing him for coming late, instead giving him a short commendation for his chivalry before permitting Wood and his charge access to the common room.

Slowly he lowered Reid in the arm chairs by the fire. Gingerly. Oliver lifted her arms up and over his head before turning to stare at the drunken Gryffindor.

"Reid, it's time to wake up now. Ye need tae go up ta yer bed." He whispered.

Her eye-lids fluttered open lazily to gaze at Oliver.

Reaching over, Wood tenderly tucked her bangs out of her face so he could see more her eyes more clearly.

They were big and brown, staring innocently up at him, as the fire light highlighted the small gold and green flecks of her irises.

Oliver fought with a sudden foreign desire to kiss her.

Not to silence her but to awaken her.

To awaken all the parts of her that she kept hidden. Awaken the Reid that was playful, honest, and open. The one that smiled at him openly and laughed with her eyes. The girl who pushed him into lakes and let his little sister win at gobstones. Awaken the Reid that he knew was waiting there, right below the surface, for someone to rouse her out of whatever nightmares she was living in. The nightmare she refused to tell anyone about.

Wood's hand dropped reluctantly, breaking the spell, as he sucked in a deep breath and suppressed the urge. He knew it would be wrong to take advantage of her like this.

"Go on, afore ye fall asleep in th' chair." He directed.

_Quick. Before I change my mind._

Morgan nodded compliantly, moving like a zombie towards the staircase.

"Night princess." Wood whispered as he watched her disappear before climbing steadily up the tower towards his own bed.

* * *

**A/N:** So I know not a ton happens in this chapter but I think its important for them to start bonding and realizing their feelings slowly. More coming soon!

RR


	22. Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: The magical world of Harry Potter and all of its people, places and things belong to JK Rowling, I borrow them for mere entertainment. Reid and all her eccentricities belong to me.

**A/N:** Over 15 favorites and 30 followers!

MikomiCosplay and anonymous for your reviews! I assure all you that Oliver is already starting to figure things out about Reid's past and he will find out the whole truth soon enough!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Confrontation**

* * *

"I'm never drinking anything a Weasley brother hands me every again." Morgan declared miserably as she sat at breakfast the next morning, her head pounding painfully. Starved she reached for the greasiest thing she could find to fill the angry pit her stomach– hash browns, bacon, and eggs.

"Oi that's unfair to the Weasley Wallop." Fred said defensively. "There's a clear warning in the name."

"You could stand to drink it again as long as don't throw it back like water next time." George advised her.

"Even the resident boozy, Loosey Lucy, wasn't near as pissed as you Reid." Fred remarked nodding down the table towards Lucy who was snoring openly, having fallen asleep in the palm of her hand.

"Don't can't call her that! Sheesh, you all have a nickname for everyone don't you? I'd hate to hear what mine was." Morgan said piling raspberry jam on to toast.

"Actually that's a good question…I don't think you have one yet." George realized.

"The American?" Fred said with a disinterested shrug.

"Dude, that's just plain lazy." Morgan said slightly offended. "I'm disappointed in guys. I thought we were better friends than this."

"Fine what rhymes with Reid?" George asked his brother.

"Deed, cede-"

"Feed, steed"

"Speed, greed"

"Knead, meade,"

"Plead...swede?" Fred questioned, starting to run out of rhymes. "Merlin it'd be easier if you were Swedish. Don't you have any obscure relatives in Scandinavia that could claim you?"

"Nope." Morgan muffled through the food in her mouth. "Try again."

"Ah got it!" George snapped his fingers. "Reid the Weed!"

"-because she grows on you regardless of how much a pest she is." Fred finished excitedly.

"Whatever, Dweedledee and Dweedledum." Morgan said glaring at each of the red-headed boys before turning back to her breakfast.

"Where's Wood this morning?" Fred said glancing around curiously. The twins were extremely interested in seeing him shadowing Reid's last night. The were giddy just waiting to tease him about it.

"Out on the pitch?" George wondered.

"He better not be." Reid warned. "The bet's not over until Monday."

"Maybe she murdered him last night." George theorized.

"Brilliant, finally a decent nickname! Bleedin' Reid!"

"What? Why I am I the one that getting accused for his fictional murder? You guys were with him last night too! Who's to say you didn't off him after years of abuse?"

"But he walked _you_ back to the common room. That gives you means, motive and opportunity."

"He did?" Morgan asked shocked.

"You don't even remember?" Fred scoffed.

"Honestly, everything gets a bit hazy after Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." She confessed.

"So nothing eventful happened then?" George asked innocently.

Reid narrowed her eyes as she struggled to remember and they widened in embarrassment as she a memory came to her.

"Son of a banshee." She muttered.

"What?" George pushed. "You remembered something?"

"Oi she's turning red. Something definitely happened!" Fred exclaimed.

"I kind of sat down in the middle of the hall on the way back. And …I ...refused to move unless Oliver carried me back." Morgan admitted feeling a bit ashamed as the whole night began to flood back into her memory. "The term valiant steed may or may not have been thrown around at one point."

"You're really working hard to reinforce negative stereotypes of Americans aren't you Reid?"

"Dammit. Why did you have to ask? Merlin, now I remember exactly how much of an idiot I was."

"Why do you care?" Fred asked.

"It's embarrassing! I was acting like a complete spaz."

"Don't worry about it rough-rider."

Fred's eyes lit up. "Rough rider! That's it."

"No! That's _not_ it." Morgan told them emphatically catching his drift.

"Too late Rough Riding Reid."

"It's got a nice ring to it don't it?"

"Aye, It's the perfect nickname." The twins said.

"If you call me that again I swear you two won't make it to lunch." She assured them

"Don't be like that Rough Rider." Fred mocked.

Morgan seized her wand, making a move across the table and the two scattered, dashing excitedly out of the hall.

"Yeah you'd better run!" Reid yelled after them before sitting back down to eat her breakfast.

* * *

_I don't know why I hate you Ollie. You're kinda the best._

Damn. Damn. Damn. This was just not working.

Morgan was sitting cross-legged, outside in the transfiguration courtyard trying unsuccessfully to meditate.

McGonagall told her that the ability to control her thoughts and emotions was a crucial part of the spell but it was just not going to happen today.

Every time she closed her eyes all Morgan could see was her embarrassing behavior from the night before.

_Ollie? Really. What the hell was I thinking_?

Morgan shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts out of her brain before taking a deep breath and settling back into the posture. She could do this. Morgan closed her eyes again determined.

"Reid."

_Damn. I just can't get him out my head today can I?_ She thought frustrated.

"Reid!"

Her eyes snapped open and she realized that Oliver Wood was standing dead in front of her with a bundle in his hand.

"What the bloody hell are ye doin oot here?" He asked. "If yer still tired go back ta the dormitory for a nap."

"I'm not napping I'm trying to meditate." She explained.

"Oh, Dinnit realize ye were inta that new-age sorta thing." Oliver thought aloud.

Morgan looked up at him curiously. "What's up Wood?"

"Oh... I got a package for ye again from our owl." He told her holding it out.

"Thanks." She said taking the neatly wrapped brown paper bundle from him.

Oliver nodded and without another word started walking back across the grass before she could even crack the string around it.

"Hey Wood! Don't you want to see if there's anything for you inside?" Morgan hollered after him.

"Nay, enjoy." He said before continuing on.

Morgan stared at his back quizzically.

_Is he avoiding me? Did I say something awful to him again?_

She scanned her memory but couldn't remember anything after falling asleep on his shoulder on the walk back.

_He's got no right to avoid me. If anything I avoiding him out of sheer embarrassment. _

Curious, Reid popped up and started off after Oliver.

"Wait up!" She directed as she ran towards him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I am just done with meditating for the time being. Where are you headed?"

"Back ta th' common room."

"Oh cool me too. Let's walk together." Morgan told him brightly.

Wood bit his lip but he couldn't do anything but allow her to fall into step next to him.

He'd purposely skipped breakfast just to avoid seeing needed time to sort himself out. Ever since last night his mind had been in haze.

He couldn't believe he'd almost kissed Reid. The whole thing confused the hell out of him.

Until Morgan showed up, Oliver Wood had approached his life logically, always in control; every aspect regimented, focused solely on achieving his dream of playing professional quidditch. But he had no control over these new feelings that had started to emerge. They were ruling him with an exacting authority that scared him. Wood found himself doing things he'd never done for anyone. Things he'd never wanted to do for anyone.

He hadn't realized how far he'd really fallen until last night. Just one kind word from her was enough to turn him to a soft gushy fool.

Oliver knew that he couldn't fight or ignore the pull that was drawing him towards her but he had no idea how to comprehend it. There was no logic in his attraction to her. Nothing about his relationship with Reid was easy. She was loud, outspoken, and downright abrasive at times. She hated the only thing he ever loved but she also made everything about his life feel empty without her. His world was completely out of sorts and he was struggling to find a way back to the ground out of the clouds fogging his thoughts; or a least to some sort of understanding of what was going on between them.

"Earth to Wood." Morgan said snapping her fingers.

"Huh?" Oliver grunted snapping out of his thoughts.

"What's up with you today?"

"Just sorta tired. Ye know I had tae lug this drunk gel up two flights of stairs last night." He commented slyly.

"I'm so sorry…I want to thank you actually. I really wasn't really myself last night." Reid sputtered, struggling for the words. "To be honest I don't really remember that much but I heard I was kind of a pain from the twins."

"It's nae a problem." Oliver told her quickly giving her an easy out.

"Honestly, I didn't really realize what I was doing. I'm sorry that you had to carry me. That was so beyond the call of duty."

"Really, I dinnit mind."

"Urg stop being so nice and just accept my apology already!" She ordered.

"There's nothin' ta apologize for. I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't wanted ta help ye."

"Can you just top being so nice for a second and just admit that I was a brat not letting you take my flask in the trophy room?"

"Why are ye so keen for there ta be a problem a'tween us?" Oliver asked frustrated stopping in the middle of the hall

"I'm not!" Morgan retorted coming to a standstill in front of him.

"Then what are ye so upset over? I said it's nae a problem."

"I just don't want you to take it easy on me."

"What are ye on aboot? I dinnae understand ye at all." Wood asked confused.

"Ever since that day on the pitch you've been acting all…I don't know… nice to me and it's just making me feel awkward." Reid admitted.

Oliver shook his head in disbelief. "I dinnit realize tryin' ta be nice tae someone was a criminal act."

"It is if you're feeling sorry for me! I told you before I don't want you pity." She reminded him.

"Merlin! Ye walk around like anyone that offers ye help is out ta get ya." He said exasperated.

"I'm just not a cliché. I don't need anyone to rush in trying to save me or fix me. I'm handling my shit my own way. I'm perfectly fine!"

"As if anyone would believe that!" Wood scoffed angrily. "Ye had a panic attack so intense ye passed oot right in mah arms! Ye dinnit even know who I was Reid! That's nae fine!"

Morgan bit back the retort on her lips, startled by the fervor of his sincerity.

"Do ye have any idea how bloody worried I was aboot ye?" Oliver added tenderly, his eyes catching hers.

Reid stared at him blankly, not knowing how to react to his confession. When she didn't say anything, Wood continued on.

"I know yer perfectly capable o' solving yer problems all on yer own Reid. It's obvious to e'veryone that ye've been through a lot 'n yer still trying to sort it oot. That's normal. Even if I wanted ta, I can't fight that battle for ye. But that dinnae mean ye have tae deal with this all on yer own. Everyone needs ta feel like there's somebody on their side. Even ye Reid."

"And _you're_ on my side?"

"Whether ye realized it o' not I've always been on yer side. I'm just nae used ta expressing it. I am trying ta figure oot how ta be nicer ta ye because I ne'er wanted ta give ya a hard time in the first place. All I've e'er bloody wanted was ta make ye feel welcome. I realized I've done a shit job o' it but I'm nae going ta quit just cause I failed th' first time."

"You act like we're friends or something."

"Why nae?"

"'Cause we barely see eye to eye on anything!" Morgan rationalized.

"I won't lie 'n say I dinnae find ye absolutely maddening at times, but yer also someone that doesn't put up with mah shit. Someone that isn't afraid ta tell me exactly how it is or what ye think. I need someone like that round me. Just because I dinnae agree wi' ye doesn't mean I dinnae lik' ye Morgan." Oliver told her honestly.

"Cause I do. Like ye that is." He muttered quietly avoiding her gaze.

Wood hadn't expected the words to come tumbling out of his mouth so clumsily. In his head it seemed like a profound and important thing to say. Now in reality, it just felt awkward and embarrassing as his words hung about in the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

The two were silentl for a few seconds, stirring in their own thoughts before Morgan finally responded.

"I mean…even after everything you saw the other day. You really want to be my friend? Doesn't that freak you out? A lot of people I thought were my friends at my last school have disappeared now. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to." Morgan finally said.

That was the word Oliver hated the most. _Friend_.

Reid kept repeating it over and over and as much as he wanted to ask for more, Wood knew just this step would be hard enough for them to take.

Resignedly, he spoke. "Everyone has a burden tae bear. I would nae judge ye for that. O' course I want ta be yer friend, why do ye think I made this stupid bet in th' first place?"

"I thought you only did it so I'd tutor you again." Morgan answered honestly.

"Nay, I did all this tae convince ye that I was serious aboot starting over wi' ye Reid. I've just as much trouble letting people in as ye do. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try.

Can't we just try it?" Oliver asked. "Just honestly start over from th' beginning?"

Morgan didn't get a chance to answer because a voice suddenly broke into their conversation.

"Look what we've got here boys two for the price of one."

The Gryffindor teens looked up to see Marcus Flint and two other Slytherin boys staring down from the other end of the hallway, blocking the doorway towards the grand staircase.

Oliver shook of his head in disbelief. Just what he needed.

"What do ye want Flint?"

"What do you think I want Wood?" Flint growled, his wand pointed towards threateningly towards the pair. "I never got to finish that conversation Reid and I started in the library.

Bole, Derrick and I have been looking round for her all morning. It's just like you to show up at her side Wood."

"Just step off dickwad before you embarrass yourself." Morgan replied with a dismissive flick of her hand.

"You never know when to shut your trap do ya?" Flint asked with a snarl.

"Bite me. Trollface."

Flint threw a jinx at Morgan and an unknown force wrapped around her ankles causing her to suddenly stumble over on to the ground.

"Did you just trip over yourself Reid? You should really be more careful." The older boy warned with a sick gnarly grin, as his two cronies snickered in the background.

Oliver bent down hastily and offered her a hand.

Morgan looked up at him and without any hesitation she put her hand in his hand gratefully.

As Wood pulled her to her feet, Flint tried to cast another spell but Oliver was ready this time.

"Protego!" Wood cried and with a wave of his wand the spell rebounded off to Flint's ire.

"Jumping in to protect her again Oliver? Guess the bitch does need you after all." The Slytherin boy mocked knowingly, keenly aware of just how much the thought would bother Morgan.

"Nay, Reid's more than capable o' defendin' herself." Oliver told him. As much as he wanted to pummel Flint's face in he'd wait for his own chance. "Just thought ye'd want tae duel her properly when her back's nae turned."

"Well that'd be the only way he'd be able to win right, Flint?" Morgan mocked angrily.

"Stupfey!" Flint roared.

Morgan side-stepped the curse quickly and threw her own response with a swift flick of her wand.

'Confundo!'

"Protego!" The Slytherin boy blocked, before casting a stinging jinx that narrowly missed Reid again.

"And to think this is your eighth year at Hogwarts Flint. You'd think it might be just a little easier for you to land a shot." Morgan goaded with a grin.

"Rictesempra!"

Bursts of light flew back and forth as the curses soared between them aggressively.

Wood watched cautiously, his wand at the ready, waiting for one of Marcus's groupies to make a wrong move but they just watched the exchange dimly, letting the two adversaries duel. Oliver knew this was a battle Morgan wanted to have on his own but it was taking all of his restraint not get involved.

As the duel continued, Flint's movements began to get wilder and more forceful as his frustrations grew.

He started throwing rapid successions of spells at an impossible rate making it difficult for Morgan to fire back and offensive spells, as she struggled to protect herself.

"Diffindo!" Flint bellowed.

This time Morgan was unable to put up a shield of protection fast enough.

She tried desperately to avoid the curse but it caught her face crudely, leaving a slash across her cheek.

Reid's free hand reached up in shock to touch the cut, removing it to stare at the blood on her fingers in disbelief.

She'd been throwing innocuous spells, not focused on hurting the Slytherin, just wounding his pride. However, the sight of her own blood broke Reid's resolve to take it easy on him.

"Finally learned your lesson yet bitc-" Flint started but Morgan cut him off with an irritated wave of her wand.

"Depulso!" Reid yelled furiously.

The hex hit Flint square in the chest and he flew backwards, hitting the wall with a harsh thud that knocked the wind out of him.

He slumped against the stone with a groan incapacitated.

"Stupfey!" Bole uttered abruptly from Morgan's right.

The red light shot out of his wand, clipping Morgan's shoulder, before she could even swing around to face him.

Though the Slytherin's shot was inaccurate, it had enough force to force Reid to stagger back several steps stunned.

Morgan tried to shake her head out of the fog, but the haze was stronger than she'd always assumed it would be.

She was dizzy and disoriented, incapable of focusing on any of the figures in front of her.

Oliver could feel the rage boiling up inside him and he quickly jumped in front of Reid as Bole raised his wand to strike the defenseless girl again.

"Petrificus Totalus!' Wood roared.

With a quick flash the boy dropped like a stone.

Derrick raised his wand offensively, throwing a variety curses towards the Gryffindors, which Oliver easily blocked.

Finally, Wood's magic connected with the youngest of the boys, striking him with a temporary blinding spell.

As Derrick stumbled around in the dark for his compatriots, Oliver turned to the stupefied Reid and whispered the counter curse.

"Rennervate."

Quickly revived, Morgan looked around to see Flint sitting up slowly, snarling as he pointed his wand at Wood's back.

"Impedimenta!" She called.

Marcus Flint froze, momentarily slowed.

Oliver took the opportunity to grab Reid's hand and drag her back round the nearest corner of the hallway as flashes of red and green beams began once again to ricochet off the walls around them

'Are ye all right?" Wood asked out of breath looking down at her. He grabbed her chin firmly inspecting her cut. It was shallow and short. The spell had barely grazed her. Oliver's hand dropped gratefully.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Morgan told him. "You?"

"Fine." He muttered surveying their situation. They were at the dead-end of the hallway, in small alcove, with no escape.

Wood peeked around the corner.

A bolt of green shot by his nose and two more after followed after he'd rolled back into the alcove

"It doesn't look like they're just going to back off."

"Merlin, what's his problem?" Morgan asked rhetorically about Flint.

"What ye didn't think he was serious aboot retaliating? Ye did call him Malfoy's whipping boy."

"It's not that! Of course I expected something after I wounded his pride. I just thought he'd at least want to make it a fair fight."

"Slytherin's don't fight fair, they fight to win."

"But bringing his lackeys along?"

All of sudden the spells stopped hitting the stone.

"This isn't the time tae be havin' this conversation." Wood warned.

He nodded towards the corridor across from them. "We're going to have to make a run for it."

Oliver stuck his head out to observe their foes, only to duck quickly back to avoid a jolt of red light that followed.

"They're coming towards us. We gotta move. Now."

"On the count of three?" Reid asked and he nodded.

"One. Two. Thre-"

"Lacarnaum Inflamarae" Oliver cried hurling flames out his wand down the hall towards the Slytherins as they made a run for it.

They sprinted down the maze of dim hallways and through the doors back to the transfiguration courtyard; slamming straight into Professor McGonagall as she was coming out of her office.

"S-Sorry Professor!" Wood said quickly, before glancing behind them anxiously to ensure that nobody had followed them.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"We we're just… ya know racing. Seeing who could make it down here first." Reid lied, desperately trying to catch a breath. "Wonderful exercise you know."

"Ms. Reid where did you get that cut?" McGonagall demanded suspiciously pointing to her face.

Morgan touched her cheek, completely having forgotten about it. "O-oh this? It's nothing."

"She clipped that last corner too fast." Oliver offered up. "Ye know Americans, overly competitive the lot."

"Apparently." The elderly lady said disapprovingly. "Since you both are clearly a danger to yourselves and others please ensure me that this is the last time I see either of you running in this hallway."

"Yes ma'am" The teens said hurriedly before McGonagall stalked away.

They two teens walked away, warily looking behind them for a trace of Flint but it didn't seem like he'd followed.

Out of breath, Morgan finally dropped on a nearby bench. "Let's never do that again!"

Wood smiled. "Stop insultin' Slytherins 'n maybe ye'll get yer wish."

"That's asking a lot, especially after that bastard just clipped me." She replied sourly. Morgan couldn't believe Flint had actually landed a shot.

"May I?" Wood asked pointed to the gash with his wand.

With a nod of approval Oliver uttered a healing spell.

"Vulnera Sanentur"

The small cut quickly healed over and the blood disappeared.

"Learned that after last time ye hurt yerself in the dungeons. Suppose I'll always have tae be prepared when ye're around." He joked.

Despite herself, Morgan smiled.

"Thanks for that…and for letting duel Flint on my own." Reid said appreciatively. "I'm sure it must've been hard for you not to jump in and help."

"I'm just grateful ye let me fight beside ye instead of against ye this time." Wood said returning her gratitude.

They both smiled, having found just a small bit of understanding between them.

"Soooo…" Morgan started awkwardly.

"So." Oliver echoed.

"I've been thinking that our bet might have been a little unfair."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Well, even though _technically_ you lost the terms of the bet…you did prove your point. About us starting over and stuff…." Morgan trailed off. "I mean you tried really hard. It's obvious."

"And.."

"And...if you still want… I'll study with you again." Reid muttered uncertainly. "but maybe as partners this time?"

"For real?" Wood questioned looking up with an astounded grin.

"Don't make a big deal about it or anything!" Morgan said quickly. "I'm only doing it because it's the fair thing to do."

"I'll take it," Wood stated grateful.

"That doesn't mean you get out of the rest of the bet this weekend!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Oliver told her.

"Ok. Now that that's settled" Morgan said hopping up. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To the library. I'm determined to figure out how to change all the girl's bathrooms signs to read 'For Marcus Flint only.'"

"Ye'll never learn will ye?" Wood asked incredulously with a grin. Reid was resilient that was for sure.

"Oh come on! He'll never know it was us. We'll just frame the twins for it." Morgan said as she grabbed the sleeve of his sweater and pulled him along after her.

"Now where do you think we'd find the spell for that?" Reid thought aloud. "In the transfiguration section or the charms section?"

"Neither, yer best bet is tae look under disciplinary offenses. I'm sure ye'll find it filed under detention."

"Har har har. Wood you're soo hilarious." Reid mocked sarcastically. "Now hurry up and take this seriously or I'll be framing you!"

* * *

**RR por fa!**


	23. November

**A/N:** Hey readers. So sorry it's been so long. I've had some personal/family stuff going on this past month, my mom was in the hospital, and writing was just not on the list of priorities. Things have settled down so I'll be updating more quickly. Expect a few chapters as the week progresses.

**To everyone who reviewed thanks! You guys are the best!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: November  
**

The rest of the term went by quickly for the Hogwarts students. November passed with the crushing upset of the Ravenclaw team by Slytherin house. With that stroke of luck, suddenly Gryffindor stood a chance and Oliver Wood once again saw the glimmer of the House Cup within his grasp. His frantic desire for winning returned with a vengeance.

He struggled balancing his fragile new relationship with Morgan and his renewed practice schedule. Oliver couldn't change who he was, but he took pains not to mention quidditch in front of Morgan if possible. Wood wanted Reid to trust him but despite all of his efforts to become her friend, it didn't seem like Reid was any closer to revealing anything about her past. Wood knew from experience that bringing it up himself only angered her, so his mission to help her was stuck indefinitely in limbo. And it was hardly the only thing on his mind.

Sitting at the common room table, stooped over this homework, Wood tapping his quill nervously against the table.

His final year at Hogwarts was almost half over and he had no prospects for a job yet. Despite everything going on at school, Oliver couldn't help but worry more and more about life after graduation. All of his life, he had been waiting to go pro and now with his dream finally within reach, Wood knew he had devote more time to making connections and impressing recruits. Anxious and worried, he'd realized he needed to reach out to his contacts in the magical world that might be able to connect him to a professional team or a coach. _But who? _Wood thought nervously.

Suddenly a name popped into his head. _Chaz Endicott. A_ friend from quidditch camp who claimed to have connections to Puddlemere. _Perhaps he'd be able to put in a good word for me._

"Oi, Percy, I've a question." Oliver said abruptly setting down his quill.

"What is it…" The Head Boy drawled annoyed, looking up from a half-completed star chart.

"If I wanted tae send a letter across th' sea, like ta America how'd I go about it? Obviously mah owl's nae going ta make it across th' Atlantic."

"Who are you trying to contact abroad?" Percy asked.

"I've a mate I met at a training camp this past summer in France. He had connections at Puddlemere United. Said he could maybe give me an introduction tae their head coach bit I dinnae know how tae contact him. All I've got is his address in th' States."

"You need to direct your owl to the Intercontinental Post Office at the Ministry in London. They send correspondence daily through portkey to various countries around the globe and from there the office abroad will send their own owl it to its final destination." Percy directed as he continued mapping a constellation.

"How long will that take?"

"I haven't the foggiest notion." Percy said disinterestedly, still immersed in his work. "I'm would assume longer than a normal letter. You should ask Morgan Reid. I'm sure she's familiar with the process."

"I dinnae want tae bother her. She hates talkin' aboot anythin' related tae quidditch."

"So it's ok to bother me? I'm rather in the middle of something here." Percy stated frustrated.

"Right, sorry mate. Thanks for the tip."

Bounding up to his dorm, homework forgotten, Oliver ripped through his trunk until he found his log book from the past summer.

Flipping through it for the address, Wood finally found it scribbled carelessly on the margin of a quadpot play Chaz had suggested might apply well to quidditch.

Reading the address, Oliver had to blink and reread it just to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

_Charles Endicott, 82 Federal Street, Salem Massachusetts 01970 USA_

Stunned, Oliver checked the address once more but it distinctly definitely said Salem.

_Isn't that where Reid said she was from? Or at least it's the school she went to. 'Salem Institute.' _

Wood could've sworn that was right.

If they went to the same school than Morgan Reid and Charles Endicott probably knew each other; at least to some degree. And if Chaz knew her than he might be able to help Oliver with more than just an introduction to Puddlemere United.

Excitedly, Wood ripped out a blank page from the back of the ledger and scribbled a hasty note before running towards the owlery.

Maybe he wouldn't have to wait for Reid to tell him in order to find out what happened to her after all.

* * *

"You can't deny it."

"I can 'n I will."

"It's ugly, but you got to face the truth. Eudora Lenore totally has the hots for you." Morgan informed Oliver as they made their way out into the middle grass of the courtyard towards the transfiguration classrooms.

Wood had come from the owlery with a letter from her grandpa containing her hogsmeade form and as they walked towards class the subject of conversation had gradually turned towards Eudora's behavior at breakfast that morning.

"Why else would she sit down next to me in the Great Hall? Me? American scum of the earth? It's the only thing that makes sense. She only sat near me so she could talk to you." Reid said pointing at him emphatically.

Wood shrugged it off. "Ye don't know maybe she's tryin tae make an effort with ya finally."

"Are we talking about the same girl?" Morgan asked sarcastically. "No, Wood I'm definitely right about this. I mean did you even hear her at breakfast?"

Reid grabbed his forearm dramatically clinging to his side. "Oh Oliver you're the best keeper I've ever met! I've never seen anyone throw a Quaffle like youuuu…" Morgan declared in a high-pitched voice, batting her eyelashes mockingly, as she pretended to stare into his eyes with feigned adoration.

Oliver looked down at her, drinking in her expression. He'd dreamed of her gazing that way at him for months and now here she was staring at him with dreamy eyes, but it was all a pretend.

Wood shook her hand off urgently. "Dinnae do that ever again."

"It's scary right?" Morgan agreed.

"Only when ye do it." He murmured, glancing away.

"I was re-enacting! That was a spot on performance right there. It's just scary 'cause you know I'm right. Next time she's just going to corner you and declare her love on site."

This time Reid whisked in front of him, clasping her hands together in fake desperation.

"Oh please Oliver, won't you please go to Hogsmeade with me? We can drink tea at Madame Puddifoot's and spend the afternoon staring into each other's eyes. Doesn't that sound magical?"

"I dinnae want tae do any o' that, especially nae with her."

"Why not? Her personality needs some work but she's actually wicked pretty." Morgan admitted.

Wood felt suddenly annoyed at the realization that Reid might be encouraging a romantic relationship with Eudora.

"I could nae care less aboot Lenore." He said shortly. "I haven't any time for distractions."

"And a girlfriend would be a distraction?" Morgan asked interested.

"Nae." Oliver said quickly regretting his own words. He did want a girlfriend. More specifically he wanted Reid. "The girl just has to be worth it. Someone more "

"Reid!"

Oliver Wood was cut off as another masculine voice hollered from a few yards away.

Looking to their right, Roger Davies came striding over.

"Morgan Reid, fancy meeting you here." Roger said slyly as he came to stand beside her.

"Aye, fancy that. What a coincidence." Wood stated dryly.

Morgan felt the tension instantly and looked pointedly at Oliver, praying for him to behave.

"Wood, pleasure as always." Davies said smoothly not even bothering to look at him, instead gazing appreciatively at Morgan.

Oliver gave a brief nod of recognition, agitated that his conversation had been interrupted by Davies of all people.

"I was just going to ask if you had finished your essay for class tomorrow. I was stumped on that section about the reaction of pickled periwinkle dust and lacewings. I was wondering if you'd gotten to it so maybe you could give me a hand later?"

"Um… no not yet, but what are you worried about Davies. You're a whiz with potions!" Roger beamed confidently at the compliment. "Besides I'm sure one of your Ravenclaw buddies knows."

"But you're my partner." Roger stressed. "That's a special bond you know, we've got to support each other. Maybe you and I could get together in the library tonight and …go over things together. "

Wood did not like the way Davies was looking at her; like she was fresh meat to be devoured. Morgan even fidgeted under Davies unusually long stare. Oliver noticed a blush go across her face at Roger's tone and he clenched his fists jealously at his sides.

"I don't know…" Morgan drawled out trying to come up with some excuse. "I've got a Defense Against the Dark Arts project to finish too."

"Well you're in luck! I've got mine finished, you can take a gander at it."

"I really don't think I'll have time. I've got a lot of extra reading to do." Morgan lied. She was flattered that Roger wanted to spend time with her, but she had Animagus training that night, not that she could very well tell him about it.

"I'll make it worth your time," Roger implored. "If you're worried the library is too crowded and you won't get things done, I promise to find someplace a little quieter… where we could be alone."

"She said no Davies. Is yer big head too thick ta understand th' word no?" Oliver spat, his resolve breaking with the Ravenclaws' insinuations.

Roger turned to face him if he noticing Wood for the first time with a fake smile.

"Morgan, it must be nice to have someone that can respond for you because I don't recall ever hearing those words."

"That's yer problem Davies ye ne'er were observant, tis why yer house never let ye try oot for seeker."

"Oh just shut up! The both you! The match isn't for ages, so just cool your jets." Morgan demanded.

"I've no problem with Wood." Davies said politely. "Clearly, I must have interrupted an important conversation."

"Not at all. Wood just came from the owlery with my permission slip for Hogsmeade. We were both headed to the same place so we're just walking together." Reid explained.

Roger looked at Oliver attentively, as if unexpectedly recognizing a competitor. "Why would he have your permission slip?"

"The Reid's are mah neighbors, her grandfather doesn't own an owl so he borrows ours to send her things." Wood explained

"My grandmother was a magizooloigist and hated the idea of using animals as mail carriers, so she forbade them in the house. She passed on ages ago but my grandfather still refuses to get one." Morgan added.

"How romantic." Roger commented. "At least you were able to get your permission slip finally. I know how disappointed you were to miss out last time."

"I know it's been built up so much I wonder if it will live up to expectation." Morgan lied. Granted it would be different to go there with the rest of the school and not just George, but she couldn't imagine it would really be all that exciting.

"I'd love to show you around if you want to go together." Davies suggested.

Morgan hesitated, her mind going blank. _Is he asking me out on a date?_

Her mouth went dry and she didn't know what to say.

Fortunately, Oliver had enough to say for all of them.

"She can't mate. She's already got plans with me" Wood broke in.

"W-What?" Reid stuttered, thrown by Oliver's comment. "Since when?"

"I owe ye a butterbeer from that bet back in November. I told ye I'd buy it for ya next Hogesmeade visit remember? We promised ta go ta the Three Chimney's t'gether."

"Yeah, right, it totally slipped my mind. Sorry Davies. I did…I promised Wood months ago. Maybe next time?" Morgan said hopefully.

"No problem. They're will be other opportunities. For studying and for Hogsmeade so don't worry about it." Roger said trying to sound causal before muttering a quick good-bye and making a hasty retreat.

"What a twat."

Morgan swatted Oliver on the arm.

"Oi, it's the truth."

"Of course he's going to be rude when you act like the Ice King. Sheesh, where'd your manners go all of sudden? You were like a dementor sucking all of the happiness out of the room."

Reid made a comical sucking noise as she ghosted around him eerily.

"Is that suppose tae be a dementor? Ye're impression needs a bit o' work."

"Fair enough. You're the expert after all. A dementor recognizes his own kind when he sees it" Morgan joked.

"Quit it."

"Or what? You'll suck out my soul?" She grinned and bounded forward ahead of him on the lawn.

_No Reid. _Oliver thought as he followed._ I'm not after your soul. I'm after your heart. And I'll be damned if I lose to Roger Bleedin' Davies._

* * *

**More coming soon!_  
_**


	24. Hogsmeade Village

**Chapter 24: Hogsmeade Village**

* * *

McGonagall had moved their private session that evening from the transfiguration classroom, because the prefects were hosting a meeting there. Instead, the duo settled into the divination tower's welcoming tea room, a relaxing change from the cold echoes of the vacant transfiguration room. The divination tower was plush and cozy with bright red fabric and soothing incense.

In previous lessons, they'd practiced wand movements and theory. As many had warned, the spell for an animagus was complicated, with several stages which sought to connect the bond between the animal spirit and human soul. The first stage, which opens the pathway between the two, had been the focus of most of their study.

Today instead of her normal posturing in front of the blackboard, McGonagall sipped tea from an arm-chair in front of the fire as she posed inquiries.

"Ms. Reid, tell me what are the three types of consciousness according to Arsenault?"

Thinking back to her readings, Morgan crafted her answer carefully. "The first conscious is the physical mind, which humans are constantly connected to, next is the subconscious, what we call the human soul and the last is the superconcious - our spirit. This pathway is not often open and is hard to reach."

"And what are some ways to open that pathway to contact the spirit?"

"Well the most successful muggle methods require humans to give up on the needs of the physical world and rely on the strength of the spirit, forcing the melding of conscious planes; fasting and sleep deprivation for example were common in American indigenous tribes and pain was the goal of Mayan blood-letting rituals. Divination and shamanism historically have also included meditation, dreams, hypnosis, potions, and different spells as ways to open the pathway."

"Very good Ms. Reid," the professor praised setting down her tea-cup with a clink.

Morgan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. McGonagall's oral tests always made her anxious.

"Today I think it is finally time to practice the first stage. _Apertaviam." _

McGonagall mentioned for Morgan to stand before continuing.

"Apertaviam is a spell that opens the mind, helping to expose those pathways of consciousness you spoke of, allowing the caster to connect to the superconcious. Should it work your animal spirit will present itself to you. It's simply the first stage of a series of spells that are required to transform but it's not a permanent section. So don't preoccupy yourself about getting it right. Simply immerse yourself in the energy of the spell and focus on clearing your mind. How has your mediation been coming?" She inquired.

Meditation had not been going well at all for Morgan. She had tried a variety of methods, each more unsuccessful than the last. No matter how hard she tried, her mind drifted towards things she was struggling to forget. Morgan found herself fighting just to sit for the required fifteen minutes. Not wanting to disappoint the professor, Reid lied quickly.

"Alright, I guess."

"You guess?" The elder professor peered suspiciously over the rim over her glasses at her pupil.

"I'm not as successful as I'd like to be."

"That hardly sounds encouraging." McGonagall noted. "No matter, today will be good practice for you regardless.

Now, the best way to get the spell to work is clear your mind completely. Then I want you to think of a moment in your life that was crucial to making who you are, defining in another word. It could happy, sad, it doesn't matter it just has to be powerful. Something deep and meaningful that will help give to the strength of the spell. Your mind will wander on its own through these memories. You must allow your consciousness to go its own way. Understood?"

Morgan nodded and stood standing waiting for directions.

"Have you got a memory?"

Reid thought about her past. What defined her?It was a difficult question.

In the past it would have been an easy answer but now, everything had changed, she didn't even know what she liked anymore. _Music maybe._

Swiftly, a memory popped into her head. Her mother's favorite song. _Loch Lomond_. Morgan remembered sitting on the front porch swing listening to her father's rough brogue singing off-tune as his long legs pushed the bench that held them and her mother. She couldn't remember ever feeling so loved.

Reid nodded again, confirming that she had her memory.

"Well give it a whirl! We don't have all night." McGonagall insisted.

Morgan complied. Steadily, she raised her wand to make a large circle in the air before she brought her wand down towards the ground with a quick flick of her wand just as they'd practiced.

"_Apertaviam."_

Reid drew her wand back up slowly in straight line, as if cutting through some invisible barrier. As she did, golden threads of energy flowed out of the tip of her wand. Morgan felt the energy radiating as it began to surround her and thought harder about her past.

Her mind tumbled through the memories. The sway of the swing against the salty sea breeze, the warmth of her mother's hand around her waist holding her to the chair, the soothing gruff of her father's voice as he sang; _Me and my true love will never meet again, on the bonnie bank of Loch Lomond. _

All of sudden the images in her head switched from the sunny porch to the dark black night. Her clothes were drenched, heavy and soggy. The lightning flashed and she saw the bodies mangled in on the ground.

Morgan dropped her wand and immediately the yellow ribbons dissipated around her as she blinked away the painful images.

"Why did you stop? The magic seemed to be getting stronger." McGonagall inquired.

"I- I lost focus."

"Well not bad for a first try. I fear you need a different memory though dear, something deeper. Something stronger. Try closing your eyes this time as well. Really immerse yourself in it."

With a deep breath, Reid racked her brain for a stronger memory. She thought about the day they brought Arran home from the hospital as she waved her wand again.

"_Apertaviam"_

This time she kept her eyes clenched tight, but Morgan could still feel the magic emanating from her wand; ebbing and flowing with the strength of her own emotion.

She thought about how she felt – so grateful for having a baby brother to play with, to laugh with, to protect. Her mother had put her on the couch and let her hold him carefully. _A big sister is a big responsibility Morgan. Do you promise to look after him? _She'd nodded as examined his hand, his fingers were so small and fragile…

Unexpectedly, her mind jumped again.

She was holding Arran.

Clinging to his lifeless body, desperately searching for his heartbeat, but there was nothing.

The spell stalled, the light around her faded as Morgan's eyes snapped open.

"Better, the spell was definitely stronger that time. Did you feel it?"

Dazed, Reid bobbed her head.

"Good. Try again." McGonagall ordered.

Morgan sighed and raised her wand.

She expected it to be difficult but now that it had begun she was feeling unexpectedly worried about her chances.

_Wicked worried._

* * *

It was the weekend and Reid had finally made it to Hogsmeade. She'd walked pleasantly with Oliver down to the pub, chiding him all they way for not noticing Eudora's unusual attention at breakfast again as he tried to convince her that Lenore was simply trying to be friends with her.

The door shut solidly behind the teens, sealing them inside the warmth of the Three Broomsticks, as Reid glanced around eagerly.

Morgan pointed towards a table near the fire. "Oh there's George and Fred let's sit with them!" she urged hurriedly.

"Sure…" Wood said resignedly as he followed with a grimace, unable to think of a good reason to disagree.

They weaved in between the chattering students and broad benches towards the back of the room to the fireplace and the mischievous brothers.

Like most parts of wizarding England the pub was dimly lit with an old world feel. The room was smoky due to the casts off of the large fireplace at the heart of the pub which was decorated with all manner of antlers and horns of various magical and non-magical creatures.

The Weasley twins had a large stack of Zonko materials scattered in front of them on the dark wooden table that they were testing out on passersby.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to British wizarding décor." Morgan stated looking around as she plunked down into a rickety spindle chair.

Wood looked at her strangely.

"Everything in Europe is so old." Reid explained. "It's like nothing has changed here since at the medieval age."

"Aye don't be so crabbit. This place has character." Oliver told her.

"Is character another word for the layers of dust that have accumulated in here?" Morgan asked rhetorically. She was sick of everything feeling foreign and different. No matter how she tried she never felt comfortable in these types of places.

"Don't let Madame Rosmerta hear that. She's got a thing about people insulting her pub." George warned looking up from his new stash of pranks.

"She'd probably throw you out," Fred agreed.

"-And we won't argue on your behalf."

"-Can't risk disbarment." They stated very seriously.

Morgan looked down at the large pile of jokes and tricks strewn across the bench. "Sheesh, Did you guys buy the whole store out? You do realize its Christmas in few weeks, right? You should have waited to see if you'd get anything good from your parents before dropping your entire allowance."

"Nah, we never get anything good from Mum and Dad." Fred stated.

"Da doesn't trust us." George admitted.

"And mum thinks these things just encourage 'bad behavior'."

"Terribly prejudicial if you ask us."

"Where's everyone else?" Morgan asked looking around.

"Christmas shopping." The twins replied distracted as they shoveled through the pile looking for something particular.

"We're staying at Hogwarts for the holidays so we'll just wrap some of this up for Ron." George explained.

"What about Percy?" Oliver asked.

"Hadn't thought 'bout it." Fred said.

"Maybe we won't call him Big Head for an entire week…" George suggested.

"Seems a like reasonable gift." Fred agreed.

"I'm goin' tae go get that Butterbeer, Reid. I'll be right back." Wood told them before standing up and going towards the counter.

"So you're here with Wood?" George asked pointedly.

"Yup." Morgan said disinterestedly.

"What my brother really means to ask is if you're here _with _Wood. Why are you sitting with us?" Fred questioned.

"Why wouldn't I? " Morgan asked densely not understanding their meaning. "We're only together because he owes me a butter beer. It's high time he paid up."

"Likely story." They said with a waggle of their eyebrows.

"Oh stuff it. It's not like that. We can barely stand each other." Reid told them. "We're just neighbors."

"mmhhmm" They murmured insincerely. "Whatever you say."

"Stop saying it like that! Merlin, the next one of you that says anything about it gets pushed towards the nearest dementor on the walk back."

"Oi, don't joke about that Reid. " Fred warned. "One of us will get our soul sucked and then you'll feel like a terrible blighter."

"I highly doubt that will happen." Reid assured him.

"Don't be so sure." George cautioned. "One of 'em almost turned on a pair of kids snogging in the training grounds just yesterday. Out a little too close to curfew."

"The team was on the way in from the pitch."

"-we witnessed the whole thing."

"Don't lie!" Morgan cried. "The teachers would have to warn us if anything like that happened."

"Nope, Dumbledore swore everyone to secrecy."

"But you're telling me now…."

"He didn't say how many people could be in on the secret. " George explained with a mischievous smirk.

"Fine what house where they in?" Morgan probed.

"Ravenclaw-"

"SUCKS." The twins both shouted in unison.

"What was that?!" Reid looked at them a little taken back.

"They've started a new tradition." Oliver said as he set down a platter of food and handed her a butter beer. "Every time anybody mentions th' word Ravenclaw-"

"SUCKS." The twins interjected.

"They do that. Say it will help us beat them."

"Seem a bit extreme. The match isn't even until January. You guys think you're taking this just a bit too seriously?" Reid asked.

"Us?"

"Impossible."

"We never take anything seriously." Twins said.

Reid finally glanced at the large tray that Oliver had returned with overflowing with food.

"What's all that?" Morgan asked.

"A snack." Wood replied

"A snack? You ordered half the menu!"

"I need ta build more muscle mass if I want a chance o' goin' pro next year. " Oliver explained as he began wolfing down flakey meat pies.

"And cake is going to be helping you build muscle?" Reid said pointing towards the slice of chocolate cake.

"Nae I bought that for ye." He said avoiding her eye. "So don't complain or I will give it ta th' wolf twins 'ere."

"Ahoooo" George howled.

"Unlike Reid, we might actually kiss you for a slice of that cake Wood." Fred joked.

Oliver kicked him under the table and gave him meaningful stare.

"Well not with those manners." Fred mumbled

Just then, Lucy, Alice, and Eudora trudged in to the pub and over towards their booth.

"Scoot." Lucinda Finnigan commanded with nod towards Fred. "I want the chair closer to the fire."

"Why should you get it?"

Alice made quick warning hand motions behind Lucy's back and the group just stared confused.

"Just move." Lucy said with a glare.

"Merlin. That's scowl's enough to freeze my insides. What's up with you Finnigans? One sets things on fire; the other turns them to ice." Fred joked.

Oliver and George both smirked into their drinks before Morgan elbowed them both.

"Just say another word 'bout my family Fred 'n ya'll see what Finnigans are really made of!" Lucy warned, getting worked up.

Alice quickly restrained her and steered her towards the bar. "Why don't you go get us some butterbeers. You owe me a round."

"Imma need something stronger than that if ya expect me to sit with these blighters."

"Whatever you want, you're paying, so get a move on." Alice urged

"Merlin, what flew up her robes?" Fred complained.

"Fred quit with the jokes." Alice pleaded. "She's having a hard enough time as it is."

"Hard time with what? Thawing out?"

"You two are thick sometimes you know that." Eudora interjected. "You are aware what Landon's been calling her behind her back, right?"

The boys looked at her confused

"He's been calling her the Ice Queen; _cold as ice_." Lenore informed them.

Realization dawned on all the faces at the table.

"I imagine you two feel like a right pair of sods now." Eudora said loyally. As haughty as she was, even Morgan had to admit she was fiercely protective of her two friends.

"Wait, why would Audric call Lucy that? Didn't he pitch her?" Fred asked confused.

"Yeah she was gutted about it for weeks." George affirmed.

"Maybe that was obvious to you but not to everyone that doesn't know her. " Alice pointed out. "Lucy has a bad habit of downplaying her emotions and pretending nothing's wrong. Sometimes to others it seems as if she's a bit ….heartless."

"Still," Eudora whispered dispassionately. "It doesn't help that a week after she was caught snogging a Ravenclaw-"

"Sucks." The Weasley twins said under their breaths.

"Quit it!" Reid ordered.

"Not until we CRUSH them." Fred declared, squashing an imaginary team in his fist.

"Like I said, Lucy ignores her feelings and it gets her into trouble. She just wanted to prove she was over him. Lucy really liked Landon. She's was really upset about the breakup. She's acting a bit self-destructive." Alice explained.

"Ye don't have ta explain. We know Lucy's nae like that." Wood spoke with a reassuring tone.

"I didn't realize Landon was this cruel. " George thought aloud.

"He's being a wanker just because she refused to … you know…with him." Alice added in a murmur.

The twins looked down at their drinks uncomfortable with the serious turn of the conversation.

"So he's calling her frigid just because she doesn't want to give it up? That's ridiculous!" Reid declared indignantly.

Lucy came back with two frothy butterbeers and a Gillywater for Eudora and the group was silent as they all stared quietly into their drinks.

"I thought you wanted something stronger?" Alice asked quickly trying to cover the silence so Lucy wouldn't know they were talking about her.

"The wench wouldn't give me any because I'm underage." Lucy pouted. "Are we still sitting with this lot? I thought I saw Fitz sitting at the bar…."

"Don't meddle in my love life just because yours is in shambles." Alice directed.

"Just have your best interests at heart. The boy's been waiting for you for ages."

"Then he can wait awhile longer." Alice said tersely.

"Fine, then don't blame me if you're the only girl ever to graduate Hogwarts without ever being kissed."

"Lucy!" Alice turned bright pink with embarrassment.

"It's not like it was a secret." Lucinda said with a shrug.

Alice stood up angrily, she'd been putting up with her friend's attitude for weeks but she was getting sick and tired of it.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"Why should I tell you? I should just announce it to everyone because that's all you're going to do anyways!" Alice accused before stomping off.

"Should someone go after her?" Morgan tested gently.

"Of course not. Don't you know her at all?" Eudora questioned as if were the most obvious thing in the world. "She hates people bothering her when she's upset."

The mood at the table was tense and quiet as they all sipped their butterbeers quietly

* * *

In the corner Oliver drummed his fingers on the table.

This wasn't at all how he had imagined this day going.

Besides the walk down he'd barely spent any time with Reid, he could tell she wasn't having a good time as she picked at the remaining crumbs of the chocolate cake.

"Reid do ye ta get oot o' here?" Oliver suggested in a whisper.

"And go where?" Morgan asked.

"Don't ye have shopping tae do for Christmas?"

Morgan looked at the strained bored expression on the faces at the table before nodding enthusiastically and bounded out of her chair without any further prompting.

"Hey guys, Wood and I are off to buy some Christmas presents. "

"Together? Alone?" Eudora questioned looking at the two of the curiously.

"It's fine, if Reid doesn't want to spend her first Hogsmeade visit with us she doesn't have to." Lucy stated annoyed.

"That's not it all!" Morgan argued. The girls had been put out with her from the moment she said she was going to the Three Broomstick's with Wood instead of them.

Oliver saw Morgan's distress and quickly came to her defense.

"Reid promised tae help me find something for mah younger sister." Wood explained. "I'm a right mess when it comes ta figuring that sort of thing oot."

"Well isn't that… thoughtful of her." Eudora stated disingenuously, glaring enviously at Morgan.

"I didn't realize ya two were so close." Lucy stated.

Squirming under roommate's gazes, Reid played down their relationship.

"We're not! Celidon Hamliet is just small, there's not a ton to do, so I spent a lot of time with his sister Abby last summer. I owe it to her not to let this kid buy her anything quidditch related." Morgan said with a playful elbow to Wood's arm.

He rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"We should get going. I hear Zonko's has been closing early because o' th' curfew."

"Right." Morgan agreed and they moved to leave.

"Later gators." She said with a wave.

"What's a gator?" George wondered as they two teens disappeared.

"Hell if I know." Fred replied.

* * *

Outside in the snow, Morgan finally felt an ability to breath.

"Wow. That was…"

"Grim." Wood said.

"I can't believe Lucy's been dealing with all that all by herself. She's just holding it all in and it's clearly making a bit crazy."

"Sometimes it's hard for people ta admit they are hurting o' that they need help." Wood noted giving her a meaningful look.

"Are you referring to me?'

Oliver looked as if he were about to say something but he quickly thought better of it and just shrugged indifferently.

'This isn't even close to be the same thing." Morgan argued.

"If you say so," was all he said.

Even though Wood had backed down from what he had been about to say, his words lingered in the air as they crunched through the snow.

_It's not the same._ Morgan pondered, trying to convince herself. Yet, a tide of awareness hit Reid as she thought about her own life. She hadn't told a single person at Hogwarts about her past.

_I've been holding in a secret far bigger than Lucy's. Does that make me worse than her? Is that what I really come off like?  
_

Morgan shook the thought out of her head as quickly as it appeared.

"Thanks for giving me an excuse to get out of there." Reid said gratefully changing the subject

"I really do need help." Oliver admitted. "Abby's hated everything I've gotten the last two years."

"Come on then. No time to waste to Deverish & Banges!" Morgan said dragging him after her.

"How do you know where it is?" Oliver asked, following her with a incredulous stare.

* * *

They looked through several cases of toys and books before they finally found an appropriate gift.

Wood refused to buy Abigail a talking doll or a enchanted microphone for his own sanity and Reid nixed the educational book and the plastic quidditch action figures. Finally, they settled for an enchanted ceiling map that mimicked the movement of the stars.

As Oliver paid, Morgan fingered a pair of black lover gloves that magically warmed the hands.

"Do ye like those?" Wood asked as he came up behind her.

"Me? No. I thought my mom might. She's always complaining about being cold."

"Then get them for her." Oliver advised.

"I don't know." Reid said sadly. "I haven't heard anything from her since I got here. I'm not sure she wants to anything to do with me right now."

"Ye don't know that." Wood reassured her. "Maybe she thinks ye're still angry with her for sending ye away."

"You've clearly never met my mother." Morgan scoffed as she turned to leave.

Wood caught her arm. "Ye're right I don't know yer mother, but I do know ye Reid. And I know that it doesn't really matter if she's mad or not. In the end, ye'll regret it if ye don't at least try to reach out ta her on Christmas. She's yer mum.'

Morgan felt the truth of his words as she bit her lip pensively. "A lot's been said and done. I don't think this is something that can be fixed so easily."

"Nothing worth having in life is ever going ta be easy, but don't ye at least want ta say ye tried?" Oliver continued. "If it doesn't work out, at least ye'll know that ye've made the best effort possible ta include her in yer life. That's all anyone can ask of ye."

Morgan smiled softly. "Merlin, Wood, who knew you could be so deep."

"I have mah moments. Now go buy those afore I do it for ye. " He ordered.

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

There were few people on the road back to the castle as Oliver and Morgan trudged back towards the school. The entire world was cold and still, blanketed in white fluffy new snow. It reminded her of home.

"What?" Oliver said in his think accent.

Reid didn't realize she was talking out loud and quickly blushed before explaining. "This weather, it reminds me of home… in Massachusetts."

Morgan realized they'd been walking so fast that the rest of the gang had fallen far behind. They'd caught up to the twins and an irritated Alice back in Honeydukes and decided to walk back with them, but they kept stopping to prank Ravenclaw students.

Reid bumped into his shoulder casually knocking Oliver off kilter a bit.

"Hold up we should wait for the others." She told him.

As they halted to wait for them, Morgan closed her eyes, leant back her head with practiced ease, stuck out her tongue waiting for the cold falling snow to hit.

Wood looked at her strangely, "What are ye doing?" he asked.

"Catching snowflakes…" she said quickly before sticking her tongue back out.

"Do all Americans do this?"

"You've never seen someone catch a snowflake?"

"Nae I haven't ever seen anyone do that." Oliver remarked. He lived in sheltered area there weren't that many people around.

"Well, it's not like its rocket science." She told him.

He stuck out his tongue and managed successfully to catch one. "I got one."

"Good job, you're still six behind. Jeez your bad at this." Morgan joked.

"Fine it's on Reid." Wood challenged.

"Bring it Wood."

Finally the Weasley's and the rest of the group had staggered up to them.

Oliver stopped catching until he realized Morgan was still going.

"What you're not coordinated enough to walk and catch." Morgan asked. "Twenty-five"

"No, I can-"

"Twenty-six…Twenty-Seven…..Twenty -eight" she sang cheerily cutting Wood off.

He smirked and looked back up to the sky "Twenty two…twenty-"

"Twenty-nine. Wood at least try to keep up, I can't keep pretending I'm bad at this."

* * *

As they arrived back at the entrance courtyard and the twins wandered into the castle for warm cocoa but the two teens stayed outside sunk in competition.

"That's sixty-four Reid, Merlin can't ye keep up? I can't keep pretending I'm bad at this." Wood mocked harmlessly with a grin.

She pretended to glare at him and stuck her tongue back out. "Fifty-four, fifty-five…it's no fair your tongue is bigger."

"_Jeez_, it's nae like it's rocket science." Oliver teased before gazing up to the swirling gray sky "Sixty-five, Sixty-six, sixty-sev-"

Wood never made it all the way through as her perfectly aimed snowball landed right on the back of head.

He looked at her shocked. "Oi!"

"That was for mocking me."

"Oh, is that how it is eh?" Oliver said grinning.

He ran towards her and a Reid turned to run.

Morgan almost made it to the door to the castle but his legs were longer and Wood caught her around the middle pulling her backwards from behind.

Reid struggled but Oliver flipped her around and flung her effortlessly over his shoulder in one swift motion. He turned and started walking away from the castle doors.

He wasn't ready for her to runaway just yet.

Morgan had her eyes closed when she noticed her feet had left the ground and she opened them to see Oliver's butt a few inches away from her face.

She snapped her eyes shut again quickly.

"WOOD! Put me down!" Reid shrilled as she flailed around.

"No, sorry lass ye have tae pay th' price." He said smoothly.

"What do you mean no?!"

"Well, I'm nae going tae let ye go till ye admit that I'm better at catching snowflakes-"

"Fine your better at-"

"N that quidditch was th' best sport ever invented."

"No! No way in hell! OLIVER JAMES WOOD YOU PUT ME-"

"Who told ye mah middle name? Are ye stalkin' me Reid?"

"So not the point."

"I should be flattered I suppose." He teased merrily.

"Let me down!"

"Not until ye say it-"

"I'm never going to."

"Fine suit yourself. Make yerself comfortable, cause ye're going tae be looking at mah arse for th' rest o' th' afternoon."

She opened her eyes briefly looking before snapping them shut with a blush.

"Oliver…QuidditchIsTheBestSportEverInvented. There I said it. Let me down."

"I didn't hear th-"

"QUIDDITCH IS THE BEST SPORT EVER INVENTED!"

"Mmhm that was mighty quick, what was it ye objected to most? Wasting yer afternoon over mah shoulder or mah arse?" Oliver asked his arms still holding her legs tightly to his chest. "Because I'd have tae take it as a great insult if ye're offended by mah-"

"Wood your ass is wonderful just let me down!" Morgan ordered.

He chuckled as slid her off of him carefully and she tried to ignore the friction of his warm muscular chest pressed against her body.

Reluctantly, Oliver let go of her waist and stared tenderly down at Morgan's wide eyes.

Reid suddenly felt extremely aware how close she was to him.

They were less than a step apart. So close she could feel his hot breath against her wind burnt cheeks.

"I recant all concessions made under duress" Morgan told him.

"Because ye couldn't stand how 'wonderful' mah arse looked?" Wood said with a chuckle.

"No because you're acting like one" She said pushing him away embarrassed.

"Says the woman who threw snowballs at mah head." Wood joked returning her shove.

"Hey you can't push a girl!" Morgan cried indignantly with another thrust.

"I'll push anyone that pushes me."

Morgan frowned and gave another mighty shove as if testing him.

Oliver didn't even hesitate this time and instantly thrust back taking Morgan off guard.

She stumbled on the slippery ground and reached out for his coat to steady her but he was already leaning over to catch her and there was a shriek as both teenagers fell to the floor bonking their heads together as they plowed into the snow bank.

Stunned, Oliver pushed himself up with one arm and gingerly felt the bruise forming on his forehead as Reid did the same.

"Merlin, Wood what is your head made of bricks?" She asked.

"Stop complaining yer th' one that dragged me down with ye!"

"You pushed me!"

"-Cause ye did it first!"

"Ugghhh my head kills." Morgan complained.

Wood lightly brushed away her bangs to see the spot where the bruise forming. He gingerly moved her chin so it was facing up towards him. Aware of their extremely close proximity Morgan tore her gaze away timidly.

"Look at me," Oliver commanded.

Reid moved gaze back to stare uneasily into Wood's brown eyes as they studied hers with intense concern.

"Look left, now right." He directed, carefully observing her movements.

"Now, how many fingers?" He held up all his fingers except his pinky.

"Three." Morgan said.

"Try again."

"Three! The last one is a thumb." She said defending her answer

"Well ye definitely don't have a concussion smart ass." Oliver commented.

"Thanks for checking now get off me."

"Say please." Wood ordered.

"NO." Morgan pouted obstinately.

Oliver planted his arms next to her head and his face seemed to move closer.

"Come on its not that hard." He coaxed, his voice sounding lower than normal. "Let me hear those beautiful words."

"Wood!"

"I agree that's a beautiful name but nae the word I was lookin' for."

"Please." Morgan pleaded.

"Please what?"

"Please won't you move your wonderful ass?"

Wood smiled widely and quickly rolled off her. Getting to his feet he offered her a hand which she gladly accepted.

She started towards the door when she was hit with it square in the side with a snowball.

"Couldn't resist." Wood told with a smirk.

"That's it!" Morgan whirled around, grabbing some snow and threw a large snowball in his direction.

He side-stepped it easily . "Missed!"

Reid grabbed some more snow and got ready to aim but Oliver ran forward and hid behind a column in the courtyard.

"No _fair!_ No shields!" Morgan said crying foul.

"Can we negotiate?"

"Fine! I'm prepared to talk about your immediate and unconditional surrender."

Oliver nodded his head and emerged from behind the column "Deal…as long as ye don't get to-"

THWAP! A large snowball hit him directly in the face.

"Hit me.." Wood finished as he reached up to remove cold mess from his face. Damn she had an accurate arm.

_It's too bad she hates quidditch. She'd have made a bloody good chaser. _

* * *

**A/N: **_Apertaviam_ was designed to work very similarly to the patronus charm, because I think there both spells that rely heavily on the connection internally to the identity of the caster of the spell. Also ancient magic was much more wild and sourced energy and strength from the emotion of the caster.

Of course they're very different in their purpose. The patronus charm protects, while apertaviam seeks to open a connection between the spirit and the conscious mind but they both access the same part of the mind. The patronus uses that connection as a source of strength and power, while apertaviam uses it so the caster can speak to the subconscious parts of the spirit which is why it uses any emotions - good or bad, because the spell recognizes both sides as part of the spirit of the wizard.

**R&R!**


	25. Merry Christmas Reid

**A/N:** Happy 25 chapters everybody!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Christmas **

* * *

"It's Christmas morning." Morgan thought eyes still shut.

She sat straight up and threw off the covers, ran to the window of the attic room to pull open the curtains. To R's surprise, it was snowing. A few inches had already accumulated.

Barreling down the stairs she looked around for her grandfather but didn't see anyone.

"Who is not up at nine a.m. on Christmas?' Morgan thought disappointed. Resigned to be alone she started to raid the refrigerator.

She heard the shuffle of footsteps behind her as she rummaged around.

"Grandpa what's for breakfast?" Reid asked without even look behind her as she reached for the orange juice container. "Or did I miss it? You never let me sleep in this late." She commented loudly before bringing to the carton to her lips.

"Ye will miss if ye don't get changed." A gruff voice said behind her.

Morgan turned startled as she recognized the voice. In shock she spewed the entire contents of her mouth all over Oliver Wood.

"Son of a Banshee!" Reid felt her cheeks growing red as she placed the orange juice on the counter and quickly grabbed a towel and began wiping juice off him as she apologized.

"I'm so so so so sorry… let me." Morgan insisted moving her hands down to try and dab juice off of him.

"Don't worry aboot-"

"How can I not worry I just-" Reid cried anxiously as she continued to fuss over the orange juice on his sweater. Wood tried not to stare as he reassured her.

Reid clearly hadn't been expecting anyone. She was wearing a low-cut spaghetti strap tank and pajama shorts that ended well after mid-thigh leaving miles of pale rosy flesh exposed. Despite his minds efforts to ignore it, every part of his body was awakened. It was conscious of Reid's hands caressing his chest, aware of his heart beating irrationally fast and the complete silence that surrounded them.

They were completely alone. No parents, no Weasleys, no professors, no first years, nothing to stop him from leaning in and…

Oliver grabbed her hands and pulled them off him quickly. He cleared his throat trying to ensure his voice was steady and even. "It's all right…I'm used ta it -Lake water, now orange juice. At least ye didn't do it on purpose this time, right?"

Aware that something was off about his attitude, Morgan looked down at the rather embarrassing pair of Christmas boxers that had been sent as a joke by Lucy. In ultimate horror, she flung the sides of her terry bathrobe close. '_Of__ course they had to be the dancing gingerbread men. Curse Lucinda._' Reid thought as she looked at her bare feet, and wiggled her red and green painted toes nervously.

Oliver smiled at her awkwardness. "I'm guessing yer grandfather didn't tell ye we were having brunch at mah house?"

Morgan mustered the courage to look at him as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear embarrassed.

"No...umm.. apparently he left that out…he forgets things every once in a while."

"Well go change. I was sent over ta get ye. They'll get worried if ye take too long."

Reid didn't need further prompting and quickly scurried him past him towards the stairs to quickly put on an as many possible layers as possible.

* * *

Oliver waited gawkily at the bottom of the stairs for her to reappear.

A few minutes Reid started down in oversized sweatshirt and ripped bleached jeans.

"Yer wearing that? For Christmas?" He asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with this? It's just your parents. Who cares?" Morgan had been feeling self-conscious ever since the kitchen and purposely chose the most covering, unattractive thing she owned.

"It's Christmas brunch! Mah mother's aunt is coming and believe me I do nae think ye want her ta see ye like this." Wood warned her.

"Why am I trying to impress her or something?" Reid scoffed.

"Just put on something pretty. Don't you have a dress or some nice robes?'

"It's twenty-five degrees out I'm not wearing a dress." She declared forcefully crossing her arms.

"Then a nice jumper o' something. Whatever. Just nae _that_." Oliver pleaded.

Morgan rolled her eyes and went upstairs to change. Looking in the mirror she frowned. Wood was such a jerk. She didn't look that bad in this.

"Reid! Hurry up!" Morgan heard him call impatiently.

She was about to say something quippy but she didn't have time, so instead she dove head first into her trunk.

* * *

Morgan finally emerged, plunking down the metal staircase grumpily.

Wood looked up. She was wearing a red and cream ski sweater that set off her dark brown hair and a pair of corduroy pants that hugged her slim hips. Oliver had forgotten what she looked like out of the shapeless wizarding robes they wore at school. Reid had even pushed her bangs back with a headband allowing him to see her whole face. She looked more confident, fresh and open.

"How's_ this_ Wood? Pretty enough for you?" Morgan asked sarcastically.

Just as he'd always thought, she was a siren; innocent on the surface but a turbulent terror beneath.

"Fine" he muttered. "Now let's go!"

* * *

"What took ye two so long?" Grandpa Reid asked suspiciously as the pair trudged into the Wood's living room.

The room was filled with delicious smells of sweet cinnamon and fresh evergreen. In the corner the Christmas tree was decorated simply with tiny bows made of plaid tartan and strings of holly berries. An old phonograph magically eked out Christmas songs with grainy tone.

"I overslept. You know hard it is to wake me up." Morgan explained as she walked over to deposit a platter of Christmas cookies she made on the buffet table. She took a piece of fruit hungrily from a bowl beside it but her Grandpa quickly slapped it out of her hand and scooted her away from the food and towards the hutch. "Help Oliver set th' table."

Wood handed her a pile of dishes and she started setting them out on the large pinewood table as he floated in the silverware lazily from the drawer

"Show off." Morgan mumbled under her breath. She couldn't wait to turn seventeen.

A noise came from the living room and she saw a swoosh of emerald plaid robes come from the fireplace just as she was setting the last place.

She didn't bother turning around, Morgan assumed it must be his aunt.

"Oliver. Lovely to see you outside of school." The figure exclaimed in an oddly familiar voice. "Ms. Reid. If you would kindly inform your grandfather that I have arrived." Said the voice as it came nearer.

Morgan's eyes found Wood's amused face first, as realization dawned on.

Turning she saw the memorable spectacles and the reproachful look.

"P-Professor?" Morgan stuttered.

"Aunt Minnie!" Abby cried happily as she bounded down the stairs into McGonagall's waiting arms.

Her head snapped back towards Wood. _Aunt Minnie?!_ Reid mouthed at Oliver, her eyes wide in disbelief. _McGonagall is Wood's great aunt?_

Grandpa Reid came shuffling in to the room on his own.

"Minerva. Ye're late." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry Eideard, I'm afraid I had to attend to some boarders at the school who were up to bit of Christmas mischief. Some acquaintances of your niece no less." McGonagall explained. Her accent was light in comparison to the rest of the Woods but finally she heard the similarities.

"Y-you know each other?" Morgan asked dimly looking between the two elders.

"Of course my dear. How many Scottish wizarding villages did you think there are in the highlands?' McGonagall replied.

"Ye two go 'n finish up in th' kitchen I'll round everyone up here." Grandpa Reid commanded the two teens.

"How do McGonagall and my grandfather know each other?" Reid asked dragging Wood into the next room by the cuff of his sleeve.

"Yer gran and mah great aunt went ta Hogwarts together. They were best friends." Oliver explained as she let go of his arm. "They both lived here in the hamlet after they got married. My aunt Minerva moved here ta live near her brother, mah grandfather. She stayed here until her husband died a few year back then she moved ta Hogwarts permanently."

Wood set about fixing the rest of the food as Reid leaned against the countertop contemplatively starting off into space.

"I just can't believe it. _McGonagall_ is your _aunt_." Suddenly, Oliver's mentions of connections at the school made sense. She was the connection.

"There is a reason I'm her favorite student."

"_You_! You _cheater_!" Morgan accused pointing her finger in shock. "You thought McGonagall would give you an E on that essay because you're related! You took a bet knowing that you had the advantage."

"I just wanted ye ta tutor me again!" Oliver argued. "Besides, I didn't even get an E so what does it matter."

Reid scoffed, "What did you write about that you're her nephew and you still couldn't even score an E on your essay?!"

"Does she look like a person that gives special treatment?" Wood whined defensively. "She's ten times harder on me because I'm her nephew! I even told her aboot the bet 'n she still wouldn't let me revise it."

"You still should have told me she was your aunt!" Morgan said punching him the shoulder playfully.

"I wasn't allowed!" Oliver explained. "None of the staff know besides Dumbledore. After I got into Gryffindor, my family decided to keep a secret so that nobody could accuse her of favoritism. Like I said before, sometimes ye never know who ye can trust at Hogwarts. The school governing board is a right mess."

Morgan turned away to stir the beans on the stove. "Does this mean McGonagall trusts me now?" she asked.

"I don't know, but she trusts my judgment and I trust you." Wood told her sincerely. "She talked to me about starting animagus lessons with you."

"Oh. I didn't realize that you knew…" Morgan said feeling slightly uneasy.

"Who do you think vouched for you?" Oliver added softly as he put a skillet of hash on a serving dish.

Morgan really should have thanked him for putting in a good word for her at the outset but instead Oliver's confession made her uncomfortable. They'd been fighting so much during that time. Had the roles been reversed Reid wasn't sure she would have done the same. Just the fact that Oliver knew something so intimate was concerning.

Not even her grandfather knew about her secret lessons and she preferred it that way. It was easier when nobody knew. They hadn't been going well of late. She was still stuck on the first stage of the spell and McGonagall demanded that they take a hiatus until January. There was no pressure to succeed before but now that Oliver was aware he would eventually ask and she would have to admit the truth; she was failing. Her humiliation would be complete – both personal and public. Why was it that the more she tried to hide from Wood the more he seemed to know about her.

Shuffling around helplessly, Morgan asked quietly. "Where are the serving spoons?"

Wood nodded towards a drawer by the sink. Reid retrieved a silver serving spoon and began spooning beans into a bowl thoughtfully.

* * *

Brunch was surprisingly enjoyable. The family told stories of McGonagall and Grandma Reid's days at Hogwarts, which were far more exciting than Morgan would have given either credit for. She didn't even remember that she wasn't part of the family until they started exchanging gifts. Feeling awkward and a bit gloomy she'd gone outside to clear her head.

She's been so busy lately that Reid hadn't time to feel lonely. Now as the snow fell softly she noticed the quiet surrounding again.

"Morgana."

"Professor." McGonagall stepped out on to the back deck to stand quietly next to her.

"Why are you standing out here in the cold?" She asked.

"I was just thinking." Morgan lied.

McGonagall's face softened in understanding. "It must be very hard to celebrate the holidays without your family."

"You've all been very welcoming." Reid said trying her best to sound sincere.

"_But_." McGonagall started. "It's not the same."

Morgan nodded reluctantly.

"I have a lot of respect for you Ms. Reid." McGonagall said fondly. "Gryffindors are known for our strength of heart but most of your peers have never been tested in the way you have. Despite everything, you have still chosen a difficult path. It's easy to be strong and brave when things are trouble-free. It's much more challenging when problems arise. You could have extracted the memory of your family's death or modified it but instead you are learning how to live with it."

"Sometimes I question if it is the right decision. I wonder if that's what's blocking my ability to complete the spell." Reid admitted.

"I guarantee that if you had chosen to remove the memory you would never have succeeded. The things that are hardest to deal with are the things that give us the most strength. Honestly I believe no one can never truly find oneself who hasn't been well and truly lost. The more you muddle through what's going on in there." she pointed to Morgan's head," the more you learn about what's in here." McGonagall finished putting a hand over her own heart.

_Why was she always so cryptic._ Reid thought with a sigh.

McGonagall could sense her frustration. "Do you remember that story I told you at start of term/" She asked.

"About the boy?"

"Yes, remember I said a chose a job and magic over Dougal and you asked me if I regretted it?"

"Yes."

"In truth, I did at first, my life was miserable. I hated every second of that job. It was difficult giving up a life with the man I loved, but it was even worse when I realized I hated the life I left him for. I played with the idea of going back to the village and begging his to take me back but it was your grandmother that made me see sense. Settling for life as a muggle wouldn't have made me any happier but it seemed like an easy way out. Morvyn helped me realize that in life there is no way out, just a path through it. I just hadn't found mine yet. It wasn't until after all that struggle and search that I was finally able to achieve my transformation.

So allow yourself the dignity to admit you're a bit lost so you can figure you out how to get back on your road. Your trauma is a part of you Morgana. In order to get over this hurdle in your training you will have to become aware and accepting of all parts of you."

"That's the problem I don't know how to do that! I've been mediating daily and-"

"Sometimes in life we need a little perspective. We agreed to take a break and re-evaluate this after the term ends. So let's not hear another word about it. Just enjoy your holidays like a normal teenager."

Suddenly a small bolt of energy came bursting out the door.

"Morgan, Morgan!' Abigail cried as she tugged on her sleeve impatiently.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"Will ya read me a story? Pweeezze! Ollie said he would but he doesn't do all the voices right like you do."

"It seems you are more needed than you thought Ms. Reid." McGongall pointed out before Reid was ushered back inside by a very insistent five year old.

* * *

Later that night, after Abigail had been tucked into bed, the teens were doing dishes when an owl appeared at the window. He pecked insistently at the window until Wood finally let him in.

Oliver took the package and was curiously silent as he examined it.

"What is it? Did Eudora send you a Christmas present?" Morgan mocked as she stacked the dishes to put in the cupboard.

"Huh? Nae… it's nothing." He mumbled, dazed as he stared at label before quickly flipping it over and out of Reid's sight.

She sensed something suspicious in his voice and walked over intensely curious.

"Don't be embarrassed." Reid urged. She tried to get around him to see what was on the package but he pulled it out of sight.

"It's not from Eudora!" Wood said a little too forcefully, he realized his mistake and tried to appear normal. "Just go ask the adults if they've anymore glasses to wash."

"I think the quidditch tyrant doth protest too much." Morgan noted.

She tried to grab for it again but he blocked her with his shoulder.

"Quit it." He ordered.

Morgan made to go around him and when he turned to block her she faked left and grabbed the package out his hands.

"Reid don't!" Oliver insisted but she stood with her back to him, holding it out of his reach.

She looked down at the brown parcel label and as her eyes settled on the words, time seemed to stop.

_Return to Sender Recipient no longer at this address._

Morgan's eyes darted to the address confirming the worst, but her heart still refused to believe it. She tore open the package recklessly; praying to be wrong but inside was the truth, mocking her callously. A black pair of gloves lay midst a sea of green tissue paper, still bound by the thin white ribbon she placed around them.

Reid stood staring at them for a few seconds frozen in shock. She touched them cautiously, as if testing if they were just an illusion, but the cool leather felt genuine beneath her fingertips. With a bat of an eye, Morgan blinked and time resumed, awareness flooding her senses as she let the brown parcel slip through her fingers and fall carelessly to the floor.

"Reid, I'm sorry." Oliver whispered miserably from behind her. "I didn't mean for ye to see it."

"It's fine." Morgan lied, straightening out, attempting to hold her head up despite the heavy weight that had settled over her. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from her."

Oliver's hands gripped her arms firmly as he wheeled her around to face him. Her eyes evaded his, trying desperately to hide the emotions behind them.

"It's nae fine! We both know it, so stop pretending like it is!" Oliver ordered frustrated as he held her in front of her.

He hated seeing Reid this way. In every other situation she was headstrong and sure but when she got hurt, she always but on a brave face, hiding her emotions behind a mask of apathy. It bothered him that Morgan blamed herself for her's mother's mistakes. Looking at her, Oliver realized just how fragile she was. How close she was to breaking. "Ye can't blame yerself for caring… for trying! I won't let ye."

Morgan couldn't believe he was confronting her like this. It was none of his business.

"What do you want me to say then Wood?" She asked as tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill as she angrily tried to shame him. "You want me to say that I'm angry? That I'm hurt? Is that really what you want to hear? Would that make _you_ feel better?"

"At least that would be honest." He told her "Avoiding the truth won't make it go away."

"Yes it's the harsh _honest_ truth." Morgan spat bitterly. "My mother moved and she didn't bother to tell her daughter! Is that real enough for you? Is that honest enough?"

She choked back a sob as the water swelled in her eyes. It was one thing to think it but a totally different one to say it aloud; the words cementing into cruel reality as they hung in the air.

"Her own daughter wasn't even important enough…." She repeated softly, looking away again, not wanting him to notice the anguish she felt.

"Ye don't know that." Wood tried to reassure her. "Ye don't know what's going on."

"What other explanation could there possibly be?" Reid whispered.

The tears started to spill freely as the dam broke. She struggled to reign in control but it didn't seem possible. There was something about Oliver; he always managed to crack the exterior. He constantly saw her at her worse but he was the last person she wanted to see her this way.

He sensed her desire to fleer, but before she could, Oliver folded her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest, allowing her to bury her tears out of sight.

Reid was surprised. She thought about pulling away but she didn't have the strength to fight the comfort that he offered. His arms were warm and calming. Crushed against his chest she could hear the soothing slow rhythmic beat of his heart. Morgan couldn't remember the last time she had been hugged by anyone.

"I don't know the reason Reid but I'm sure there is one." Wood told her calmly.

"What do you know?" Morgan mumbled disheartened into his chest. "You live in your perfect little world with your perfect family. You have no idea what it's like to be me. "

"Yer right," He agreed. "but even I know ye don't deserve this."

_But I do. I killed them._ Morgan's heart dropped as the thought came to the surface.

Roughly, Reid pushed against his chest and scrambled out of his embrace. She didn't want his comfort or support.

_I don't need it_ Morgan thought but deep down she knew it was worse than that. _I don't deserve it._

"If you believe that, then you really don't know anything." Reid muttered sorrowfully before turning on her heel and running out the back door.

Oliver went to follow, but Grandpa Eideard, who was just outside the door hovering, caught Wood with a firm hand.

"Let her go lad." He advised. "Let her go."

Wood watched as once again Reid ran away from him and he promised himself in that moment that it would be the last time he would let her.

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry no mistletoe. I thought about it but didn't really go with what was happening. Don't worry though things are coming to a head for these two very soon.


End file.
